MerryGoAround
by LiveLifeUp
Summary: Other than the popular honour student Fujioka Haruhi, there is another in the background. What happens if a certain host bring her in? Kyo X Oc
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Ouran High School Host Club and all the characters belong to Bisco Hatori. However, characters may be out of character once in a while and plots are slightly altered. On the other hand, my Ocs belongs to me! XDD

ENJOY!


	2. Chp 1:Introducing! Host Club Assistant!

**Chapter 1 **

He knew from the very beginning what he wants and he is clear of it. Therefore, he works very hard to excel above his elder brothers to prove his abilities and capabilities. For all the effort he invested and will be investing, he would not let small matter such as a silly crush to be on his way. This is why Tamaki is the one with her now; not him. He turned back at the mahogany door that separated him and the other two; _perhaps I over-estimated your influence over me, Haruhi._

~break~

Clear sky soared over the Bunkyo this morning and birds happily greeting their morning with harmonious chirps. Outside of a public hospital, a girl parked her bicycle and rushed into the wards; happily greeting the staffs that she grew accustomed to.

"Grandma?" a platinum head peeked through the curtain.

"Morning, Yuri," greeted an old lady happily. The platinum head walked out of the ward's veil with a cheerful smile and hugged her grandmother.

"How are you doing grandma?" she asked with her gentle and quiet voice. She wouldn't want to disturb the neighbours.

"I'm fine, dear; just a little tired. The doctor said the report will be out this afternoon."

"Alright then. I brought you some bento. Nothing much though, Nagasaki-sensei said you can only eat light food," Yuri said placing a small bento beside her bed. They exchanged a few more words before Yuri left for school. Her grandmother looked at her retreating back and shook her head. How she wish that she could see her grow.

~break~

Tamaki was busy chattering away in his usual flamboyance as Kyoya walked with him. Class is starting soon and most of the students are walking along the corridors to their homeroom. He looked at his watch, approximately one minute before the bell rings; they better fasten their pace. From the opposite side, a platinum-haired girl was squeezing through the students in a rush, "Excuse me, thank you. Excuse me, sorry!"

She was not wearing the typical school uniform; instead, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, loose-fitting blue buttoned up shirt (which its long sleeves were folded up till her elbows) over another seemed to be tank top. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a few strands running wild. She was turning to the back to apologize to some random student when a bench was carried out crossing right in the middle of her way. He also noticed that she was relatively taller than girls of her age.

Kyoya stopped his footsteps and anticipated for the crash but it did not happen. In one swift movement, the girl hoisted herself over the bench and somersaulted over the bench. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized once again, bowing to the maintenance worker before running off. It was only a brief moment that Kyoya and the girl passed each other.

Tamaki applauded and said something like, "What a move! So flexible!" Kyoya can't be sure because he himself was astounded by her agility… and the black eyes that were filled with life.

~break~

The Host Club is preparing for the day as usual with the normal (it's abnormal actually) antics. However, despite the usual routine of Hani-senpai chomping down his cakes, he was sulking and being depressed over his lost Usa-chan. Kyoya already ordered his private police to search through the whole school; Hani-senpai's depression would turn the profit 'depressing' too.

While the entire Host Club tried to cheer the petite senior, the Third Music Room's door creaked open earlier than usual; it signifies another unexpected, unwanted circumstances to Kyoya.

"Excuse me, is Haninozuka-senpai in?" asked a quiet yet unwavering voice from the door.

"Come in," greeted (more like ordered) Kyoya. Apparently, it was the platinum-haired girl again. Kyoya had a bad-feeling about this. She walked in with a familiar pink bunny in her hands. Now, he could estimate her height was about 5'7 feet.

"USA-CHAN!" and blonde crashed into a platinum head.

"Ouch!" cried the poor girl. Kyoya and Mori walked over to them. Mori picked Hani up while Kyoya extended his hand to the girl whom he still doesn't know her name. She took it in a firm grasp and stood up.

"Why didn't you avoid Hani-senpai?" asked Kyoya. He knew she could have avoided no matter how fast Hani was. This time around, he had a closer look and more time to observe the girl's features. It was plain and of the average but the way she carried herself contributed very much to her attractiveness.

"Oh, because then he'll crash into the hard wall behind me. It's always better to crash into something soft than something hard," she explained offering a small smile, brushing off some dust from her clothes.

"Thank you very much! What is your name?" beamed Hani from Mori's shoulder. The rest of the Host Club was walking towards them.

"You're welcome. I'm Shirayuri Anderson. If there is nothing else, I would like to excuse myself," she said politely.

"Where are you going so early, Princess?" said two voices that crept beside her. She flinched a little and back off.

"I have some errands to run. So long!" and she sped off in the speed of light.

"That was the girl we saw this morning, Kyoya! The one with very cool move!" exclaimed Tamaki who finally snapped out of his trance.

"Well, congratulations on realizing it before sundown, Tamaki. Now will you excuse me," said Kyoya sarcastically pushing up his glasses, a habit he unconsciously adopted. He went back to his laptop. Tamaki snickered a little before saying, "Someone has caught Kyoya's interest it seems."

"Tono, don't be ridiculous. Only profits and benefits could catch his interest," rebutted Kaoru as he dragged Hikaru away.

~break~

She stood there numb with the news that Nagasaki-sensei reported to her. Her legs were stuck to the ground and her eyes stared into an empty space; her mind kept repeating the same words:

"_I'm sorry Shirayuri-san, we could do nothing more about Saya-san's condition. Her liver has malfunctioned beyond repair."_

Slowly, she dragged herself to her grandma. The latter greeted with her everlasting smile and gestured her to sit at the bed-side. She took her place and forced a smile on her face.

"So, how did it go?" asked the old lady. The smile drained off her face and words seemed to get stuck at Yuri's throat. Judging from the look on her granddaughter's face, she knew that it finally came. She took the young girl into her arms and hugged her. Gently, she whispered, "It's alright dear. I expected it. I'm not afraid of dying, you know. What I was more worried of are you."

Yuri broke in sobs. "Listen to me Yuri. I've fought and suffered long enough with this disease and I'm tired already. The fact that I'm leaving is not going to change and so what can we do is to just accept it with an open heart. It may be a goodbye between us but then again, there will be someday when we meet, right? Meanwhile then, I'll watch over you from heaven and be your guardian angel."

Yuri couldn't stop crying but she understood the situation; she just needed time to take in all these information.

~break~

Kyoya walked through the alleys of the gigantic library of Ouran Academy searching for the books that he needed for his assignments. His eyes scanning through the racks of books which are about twice his height. Unknowingly, his thoughts wonder to the information that he found regarding a certain girl. It was fairly hard to search as she was another average commoner that received a scholarship from Ouran. He needed to get into the student database before gaining for background information of Shirayuri Anderson.

She did receive a scholarship just like Haruhi but her circumstance was different; she was a sports scholar. Excelling in track running, she was also good in archery and home economics. Her records of competition showed that she never lost a match but due to certain circumstances, she never went for competitions outside the prefecture. He also got a few words from her middle school friends and records of her activity; he finds her somewhat interesting.

It was as though the person in mind heard his calling; she appeared right in front of him. She happened to be picking up some books from the psychology section. Whether it was his legs or his unconscious mind that made him do it, he approached her with his right hand in his pocket.

"Good afternoon, Shirayuri-san," he greeted with his trademark host smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, senpai. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. If you don't mind, Yuri would be nice," she said in return thinking about the fakeness of his smile. It was as though she did not sleep for a whole week, she look more drained than she was last week; her eyes carried the feeling of strained.

"Ohtori Kyoya,Yuri-san. May I know what you are doing in this side of the library?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just picking up some side reading. Ouran Academy Library is really rich with book, especially books I would love to get my hands and eyes on."

"Despite your archery competition and your grandmother's condition, you could still find time to do extra reading; your ability amazes me Yuri-san," smirked Kyoya. He knew that he caught her unaware. Yuri's eyes widened before frowning and asked, "How do you know… Do you even know the meaning of privacy invasion, Mr. Stalker?"

"Mr. Stalker? That's new. However, it is one of my strength; digging out information about a person."

"You opened my eyes about the rumored Ohtori Kyoya, senpai. Never knew you have the capability to care for so many people," she commented sarcastically. He finds her surprisingly biting.

"I believe that your purpose of this conversation is not based solely on flashing your 'strength' right, Ohtori-senpai?" asked Yuri raising an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by his attitude.

"True. I read through your files and it showed that you have capabilities in handling project; coming from the success of a few that you led during middle school. I need an assistant to run errands that I could not or would not run," he said speculating her expression. She only looked at him with piercing black eyes.

"In return?"

"Your grandmother will be admitted into the Ohtori Hospital to see if there's anything further that we can do. Your resume will also look prettier in case you would like to go to New Zealand to further your studies and let's say… have a reunion?" offered Kyoya. He knew that she would accept it, he has no doubt. She stood there still looking at Kyoya while reasoning this whole exchange.

She closed her eyes and opened it after a while, "I see you have thought this through thoroughly and you will not compromise this deal. You already know my answer since it benefits me quite a lot. Why bother asking?"

"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way. How could you be so sure?" Kyoya asked folding his arms on his chest.

"Your posture, facial expression and tonality told me so. And you don't have to be so defensive over it. I do not know why you are offering me an exchange that benefits me more than you but I will not question you further. Need not worry, senpai."

Inside, he admitted he was defensive when she implied that he put a lot of thinking into his contract. He never felt so bare in front of somebody that he knew in such short time. However, her final words somehow assured him that she will respect his pride and dignity. He nodded and she left after bidding him goodbye.

"_You are an interesting person Shirayuri Anderson. But I'll pay you back for what happened today."_

He smirked as shadow formed on his glasses. Quietly, he walked off to the other direction.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed this introduction! Please do R&R :D


	3. Chp 2:Host Club Unity!

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks passed swiftly since the visit of Yuri at the Host Club. It was a long day for all the hosts after the whole Get-Haruhi-To-Stay-In-Ouran Operation. They were all undressing themselves in the changing room when Kyoya's phone ring tone echoed throughout the room startling everyone present.

"Yes… What?... I'll be right there," he said calmly.

"Tamaki! I'm leaving first!"

"Where are you going?" asked Tamaki peeking out of the changing room. He saw Kyoya holding his coat and tie while fumbling with his buttons walking out of the room in a rush.

"Hospital!" and he disappeared.

~break~

Six hosts were crammed into Tamaki's limousine when they tailed Kyoya to the hospital. Since the whole hospital practically knows the third son of the Ohtori family it's not really that hard to locate him. Once they reached the fifth floor, they broke into a secretive search of Ohtori Kyoya.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving," said Haruhi crouching in the middle of the host, currently hiding behind a lunch trolley. The corridor of the hospital was brightly lit but it could not take away the gloomy atmosphere at the ICU section.

"No!" whispered Tamaki as he held Haruhi hostage.

"Kaoru, look! Tono is taking advantage of Haruhi!" teased Hikaru. Haruhi gave the heart-piercing glare at Tamaki. He crawled into a corner and grew mushrooms. Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over them. They looked up and saw a very fierce-looking nurse staring down at them. Tamaki picked the cue to flash his flamboyant flirting skills; he introduced himself, "Ah! Our dear angel without wings, we're here to find Kyoya, a great friend of mine. We were wondering if he is okay. Do you know where he is?"

"This is the hospital, stop fooling around," said the nurse harshly.

"But Kyoya-sama is down the corridor," added the nurse. Tamaki hurriedly thank the nurse and fled.

"Wow, she's much more monotone than Mori-senpai," commented Kaoru.

"Ouch," responded Mori.

"It's okay Takashi! You're perfect the way you are!" said Hani with the sweet smile of his looking at Mori from his shoulder.

As they were approaching the stated corridor, a loud voice rang through, "Grandma!" It was from the direction they were heading. Out of curiosity, the twin walked over dragging the rest of the club behind. Kyoya's older brother, Yuuichi nodded at his younger brother and signaled Kyoya into the room, "Take care of Ms. Anderson, I don't think she could pull through this alone."

"Does Anderson strike some chord?" asked Kaoru at the rest who were standing a foot away from the room.

"It's the platinum-haired girl, Kaoru."

They peeked into the room from the door. Yuri was crying on a sleeping old lady while holding a hand of the lady. She was crying softly with Kyoya standing by her side. Realization hit them. Hard.

Kyoya who was standing beside Yuri caught sight of the intruders from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and glared at them with the most menacing glare he ever gave. The host practically saw purple aura with red flames behind the famous Shadow King. Without even thinking, the hosts' legs brought them far, far away from the awoken demon. Kyoya turned back to the present girl in front of him, he pushed his glasses up.

It was after a while when Yuri's cries stopped. Kyoya gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said with an obvious tone of tenderness, "Yuri, we have to get Saya-san ready."

Slowly, Yuri sat up. Kyoya handed her a handkerchief and she gratefully took it to dry her tears. She stood up and Kyoya had a good look at her for the first time after he reached the hospital; now it felt like her life was totally drained out of her. She walked out followed by Kyoya and sat at the bench that was outside of the room. Kyoya signaled to the nurse to clean up the body for the upcoming funeral.

Then he stood there awkwardly. He never had to or even tried to console another person; let it be after the death of a beloved. However when he saw the lifeless form of his _friend_… _no wait… acquaintance_, he was compelled to at least say something.

It was as though his logic was kicked out and the heart took charge, he kneeled in front of her and brushed her bangs away. Slowly tilting her head up, he said, "Sorry, I couldn't help much."

She looked at him, "No, don't apologized. It was fated. You helped a lot Kyoya-senpai, thank you." Tears threatened to spill out once again. She took a deep breath and said, "Grandma told me to accept it with an open heart; and I'll do as she said. Don't worry Kyoya-senpai."

Then next thing she did shocked Kyoya then most; she smiled the sincere smile like she usually did, even if thus this time is a little towards the sad side. He pushed his glasses up before rebutting a comment of hers, "Who said I was ever worried of you?" Yuri decides to let this go for once; she chuckled lightly.

_Don't worry grandma. I stood up strong the last two times; I can also do it this time._

~break~

Kyoya stepped into the waiting room after Yuri excused herself into the washroom. The hosts were gathered in a circle around the coffee table. Everyone was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. He glared at every single occupant in it to show how pissed he was. Tamaki, the first to notice him exclaimed, "Kyoya! We're so worried of you when you rushed to the hospital!"

He floated to Kyoya jumped him. With a hard shove, Tamaki once again sprawled on the floor.

"You're just being busy-body Tamaki-senpai," corrected Haruhi. Haruhi's harshness brought the Host King to rot at the corner. The rest knew better than to make the Shadow King angrier.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan, we were just curious about the urgency of the call. We thought that you might be in trouble so we followed you," explained Hani with the puppy eyes staring at Kyoya. It was not that he softened upon the loli-shouta boy but he respected his senior.

"Ah," seconded Mori.

"Kyoya-senpai, is Anderson-san…" before Kaoru could finish, he was interrupted by the presence at the door.

"Kyoya-senpai, I…. oh hello. Sorry to interrupt," said Yuri shocked by the host club.

"Ah, Yuri. These idiots tailed me when I came. I hope you don't mind their idiocy."

Yuri walked to the side of Kyoya and smiled at them, "Oh no, it's okay. Senpai, can I leave grandma here for a day? I need to get a few things to arrange for the funeral."

"Do you need help?" asked Tamaki who appeared out of the blue. His playful mode was substituted with a much mature him.

"It's alright senpai. I helped out in my parents' funeral so I could approximately know what to do by now. Plus, one of our family acquaintances is in the funeral industry. I'll just give him a call." All of them that was left in darkness refrained a gasp from escaping their mouth when they heard her.

"Your parents…" Hikaru intended to ask but was cut off by Kyoya, "We'll take care of your grandma's body for now. Give me a call when you want to collect it. I'll get the driver to send you to wherever you want to go for now."

"That won't be necessary. I'll get going now. Thank you once again, senpai," she said offering a small smile. He smiled at her as he sent her to the door. Yuri realized that Kyoya began to offer her his sincere smile instead of his tademark host smile, the fake one. Yuri bid everyone goodbye and left.

Kyoya knew that the rest would have a lot of questions left unanswered. He promised to explain to them tomorrow before the club opens.

~break~

The next morning came uneventfully. The sun still shone brightly and the sky was still as clear as yesterday. The only difference, the scene of a certain crying girl from yesterday that kept replaying in the mind of Tamaki. The door clicked open revealing the person he has been waiting the entire morning.

"Speak," demanded Tamaki as Kyoya sat with them.

"What do you want to know?"

"When did you find out about Shirayuri Anderson's background," asked Haruhi.

"Few days after her visit to the club."

"What did you find out about her?" asked Hani in anticipation.

"She's from class 1B and she's the sports scholar…"

"How come we never notice her?" interrupted Kaoru.

"Because she's not exactly popular in school and her social circle is beyond ours."

"Continue," instructed Tamaki.

"She excels in track running and archery. Her parents passed away two years ago in a fire. Then she was cared by her grandmother who was in the nursing home. Later on, her grandma got diagnosed with liver failure and never recovered. She reached the last stage a few weeks ago."

"What happened after you found out about her?" asked Kaoru with a hint of mischief on his face.

"I approached her and gave her a proposition."

"What are the terms?" asked Mori who was silent all this while. Kyoya looked at Mori who leaned forward in the middle of the 'interrogation'. _He's interested about her_ thought Kyoya silently. _Hm... she's rubbing off on me_.

"Medical assistance in her grandma's case and in return, she becomes my assistant."

"Is she capable in handling so much?" asked Haruhi out of concern or doubt; Kyoya can't be sure.

"Yes, in fact, she provided a great deal of help in lessen my burden of managing the club," he said proudly. He never judges a person's capabilities wrongly.

"Alright people! Yuri-hime is in need of happiness and help now! We as the elite host of Ouran High School should do our best to help her out of the darkness! Who's with me?" proclaimed Tamaki standing up. Spot lights shone on him making him looked like an angel descended from heaven.

"Tch. As if we need you to remind us Tono," Hikaru brushed off Tamaki and walked away.

"You're just finding for excuses to meddle in other people's business again," said Haruhi with a disappointed face. She walked off to the kitchen.

"Well Tono, everything was well said," commented Kaoru walking off to Hikaru.

"You better not make more trouble, Tamaki," said Kyoya coldly and walked out for his classes.

By the end of the ordeal, Tamaki was left with only a white body and a dying soul.

"Tama-chan! We'll support you" cheered Hani followed by "Ah," from Mori.

~break~

Today was the last day of the funeral. There was not much guests that came other than a few of her neighbors and family acquaintances. The host club's activities were canceled today as the members paid Yuri a visit after school. Yuri was quiet and she had not cried after the whole hospital incident.

The hosts also met some of Yuri's friends from her previous school. They entered the hall and was greeted by Yuri's tired smile. They each hugged her and gave a few words of encouragement. However, there was one guy who stood out.

"Thank you for coming, Tsubaki. I really appreciate it," said Yuri greeting her friend while the hosts sat aside.

"I'm sorry for your loss and unable to come sooner," said the tallest guy in the group and he gave her a hug which lasted a little longer. Kyoya pushed his glasses up observing the guy in question. They exchanged a few more words before he sat beside the Host Club.

The same guy greeted Kyoya, "Hi, I'm Matsuyama Tsubaki and this is Nagoya Nana. I assume you guys are Yuri's schoolmates?"

"Yes, we're in the same club," answered Tamaki putting up his host charm.

"Ah, we're glad that she's not alone," said Nana.

"How long have you known Yuri?" asked Kyoya before he could stop himself for being unnecessarily curious.

"I'm three year older than Yuri. I knew her when she entered junior high; I was entering high school then. We studied under the same school, you see. We met during club activities. Nana here is Yuri's classmate during middle shcool," he explained. The hosts studied him; he looked better than average boys and has an easy-going manner. His height and body built showed that he was quite athletic. The girl on the other hand, appeared to be quite uncomfortable at the funeral's atmosphere as she was fidgeting in her seat.

"You must have known her well," commented Haruhi.

"Well, you can say so but sometimes, I really doubt it. She is ever this cheerful and carefree girl when I met her. A lot of us, junior, seniors and teachers alike, took a liking to her. She had this aura that allows others to be who they wanted to be when they're with her. She's ever so accepting to everyone. Do you get what I mean?" The hosts nodded in agreement.

"However, when her parents passed away, she changed a lot. Yes, she still smiles but it felt like she had an invisible burden placed upon her. I'm not sure if others noticed but Yuri started to distance away from any emotional attachment with others. It's like as if she's afraid of losing people she loves again."

The host was quiet and glanced at Yuri who was talking with the funeral organizer.

~break~

When the funeral ended, the weekend greeted them. Kyoya gave Yuri a weekend off from her club work. The host members were also warned to leave Yuri alone for the weekend so she could have sometime to herself and have a good rest. However, this does not stop the hosts to flood her house phone voice message box. Throughout the day as she busied herself with housework and groceries, calls came in leaving voice messages.

"Yuri-san! Good morning! The beautiful morning reminded me of your angelic presence in this torn and needy world! Have fun eating breakfast," said a voice that Yuri was very sure that it's Tamaki-senpai.

"Yuri-chan! Just dropping by to say hello!" chorused a pair of voices.

"Yuri-chan! Takashi and I are having cake now! We'll deliver some to you too! Have fun!" said a cheery and slightly high pitched voice.

"Yuri-san, I am pretty sure that some of the hosts might have called you. Just ignore them alright," said a voice which Yuri guess is Haruhi.

Everyone called; except for Kyoya. Yuri did not expect him to call; Kyoya is Kyoya at the end of the day. She spent her weekend cleaning the house and boxing her grandma's belonging. All she wanted to do now is to move forward towards her goals and dreams.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story further! This chapter is dedicated more to Yuri so that it gives more understanding to her character so i do hope i don't confuse you! Please R&R


	4. Chp 3:The Clash of the Hostess

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm really motivated to continue uploading! PTN - words in _italics_ are thoughts! Please R& R! Your comments are greatly valued!

Yuri came to school early today; partly because she no longer needed to visit the hospital first. Unwilling to waste time, she went to the field for her track running practice with her coach and a few teammates. They were surprised to see her (she usually comes for morning practice only on Fridays) but she was welcomed gratefully to join in. She shrugged off her slacks revealing a black mid-thigh shorts underneath and placed it over at the bench. She did a little stretching and jogging before breaking into sprints. Once again, her skin felt the wind brushing past her sending her into a world of peace and serenity; the world became a mash of pixilated image as her legs bright her faster on the track.

~break~

Classes ended conventionally today. A few asked about her absence and the news spread throughout the entire school by lunchtime. However, she was thankful that her schoolmates did not prod on the issue. They gave her space without isolating her at the same time.

Since there was no archery practice today, Yuri decided to pay a visit to the host club to see if Kyoya has any work for her. She packed her bag and headed to the Third Music Room. When she was walking up the stairs, a voice called from behind, "Yuri-san!" _Tamaki-senpai_. A distance behind him was Kyoya-senpai who was apparently talking on the phone. _His mood doesn't look good_.

"Good afternoon, Tamaki-senpai."

"How are you feeling today, Yuri-san?" asked Tamaki joining Yuri on her climb up the stairs.

"I'm feeling fine Tamaki-senpai. How about you?" smiled Yuri. She loves to smile; her parents smile a lot too. To her, smiling makes you happier, and it's contagious. Tamaki patted her head, "You're really strong you know that. After all that happen, your smile could still be so sincere and beautiful."

Yuri was taken aback. Nobody had complimented her like that before. She looked down sheepishly and said, "I'm not strong, senpai. I am also learning how to accept circumstances that come around. I realized that no one can avoid grief and despair but we can move out of it. Life is meant to move forward."

"Have you not ever resented everything that brought you to this position?" asked Tamaki.

"You should understand this better than me, Tamaki-senpai. I hope you do not take offense but I would have to understand each one of the host's background before I take up my duties as an assistant," she said. Tamaki could see the concern of his feeling in her. He reassured her that he take no offence.

"You have been through as much if it's not more than I did. Yet, you could still love, live and smile. You resented no one and you took every challenge and obstacle optimistically. This is because deep down inside, you have hope and a lot of love and forgiveness to give. Am I right, senpai?"

Tamaki was surprised by the depth of her understanding of him. She is an insightful girl. He grinned and hugged her, "I'm so proud of my little girl! She's so mature!"

Yuri was running out of breath when Tamaki squeezed the life out of her, "Senpai… can't… breathe..."

"Oh sorry! Let's hurry now or we'll be late!" said Tamaki dragging the platinum-haired girl along. Little do they know that a pair of ears was listening to their conversation despite being on the phone. He stood still at the stairs watching the back of two disappearing figure.

~break~

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!" chorused voices of seven handsome and beautiful hosts. The squeals and giggles of the girls were so loud that Yuri who was in the changing room could hear them. They were in the middle of the discussion on the next theme when it was time to open the host club. Not wanting to disturb the activity or participate in any hosting, Yuri sat in the changing room to finish her assignments. Kyoya or the hosts for that matter would give her a call if they needed anything

She was working on her Mathematics homework when a question got her stuck. _This is bad, why is there so many numbers and algebraic in one question!_ She loves math but it was never a subject she is good at.

~break~

He excused himself from a group of girls and walked toward the changing room. He glanced at the door once in a while and could not resist but to go in and check on Yuri. He opened the door slowly and saw her looking all so serious and frowning. She was biting her pencil while staring intently at the paper. _She look so cute… wait no! Shut up!_

He walked over to her side and peered down. "What's the problem?" he asked. Yuri was so immersed by the question that she didn't even notice Kyoya. She got startled by his voice and reprimanded, "Don't sneak on me like that Kyoya-senpai."

"I did not Yuri. It's just that you were so in love with the mathematics questions that you did not see other people around you," teased Kyoya.

"Hahaha… sarcastic much. I have problem with this question, do you know how to solve this? I got stuck halfway," asked Yuri. Kyoya took her pencil and bent down until his head was at the same level with hers. He started explaining. She listened intently and tried her best to understand.

"Ah! I get it now! I can't believe I could miss it! Thank you, senpai!" thanked Yuri happily. It was like a kid who got her favourite sweet. Then, she realized how close they were. She could practically feel his breath on her face! Blushes crept onto her face and Kyoya flashed his most captivating smirk. _I got her back alright._

Slowly, he straightened up, "It was a fairly easy question Yuri. Perhaps you need to exercise you hamster inside your head a little bit more. By the way, you smell very nice today." He walked off before Yuri had a chance to reply. Before he closed the door, "I'm just getting back at you for the library incident." Yuri laughed when he left, payback's a bitch alright.

~break~

Yuri was laughing whole-heartedly when Haruhi recounted what happened during the weekend. They met each other at the front gate today and promised to meet each other near the lawn for lunch. The small talk led to story-telling from Haruhi of the visit from the host to her house. Silently, she was glad that the hosts had left her alone. They wouldn't have a choice even if they come and pick her up because she was not at home the entire day.

Halfway through, they exchanged bentos to taste each other's cooking. This causes a few glares from the passing-by girls. From one corner, a brown-haired girl was glaring daggers into Yuri's back.

~break~

Yuri was back at the host club as usual today. She will not stay long because of the archery practice. She came to compile the account of today's theme, Protective Personel a.k.a Policemen. The host club insisted the former because it sounded more… romantic. Yuri chuckled at the thought.

"Why are you laughing, Yuri?" asked Kyoya who was sitting next to her.

"Nothing, senpai. Nothing at all," she replied with a grin. He smiled a little at her childishness that comes out once in a while. After knowing Yuri for some time, Kyoya found her comfortable to be with. She has this air of peacefulness; her mellow personality made people feel welcome and accepted. What her friends said from her former school was right; being with her makes you lower your defense but comfortable at the same time. One can be who the person really is when they're with her. She made Kyoya felt at ease. She was somehow like Haruhi but different at the same time.

"Senpai, you better go change. I'll settle this," said Yuri. Kyoya nodded and went in with his police uniform. Yuri was looking at the numbers when a white piece of clothing caught her eyes. _It must be Kyoya-senpai's_. She took it and proceeded into the changing room. There was so many cubicle, how would she know which is Kyoya's. Then it struck her, "Kyoya-senpai! You left your singlet outside!"

Kyoya drew the curtains open and came out, "No wonder I couldn't find it. Thanks, Yuri."

Yuri just stood there and stared. Her whole body was tensed up and stoned. The sight was so… attractive that her eyes could no longer register what she saw. Her inner voice was running wild. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_

Kyoya noticing the deep blush took the singlet off her hands and patted her head, "Yuri, you might want to hurry up or you won't be able to finish it before you leave."

"O..okay," stuttered Yuri. Kyoya grinned at her before returning to his cubicle.

~break~

The little blond hair girl jumped onto Tamaki and exclaimed, "There is debauchery here."

"_What did she say?"_ thought Yuri.

"Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there? You're the glasses character. You are the boy lolita and the stoic type. Twincest… And the bookworm…Big brother! My brother's blond so you must be him!"

The host club was shock at what they hear. _This little girl has so much surprises waiting for us_, thought Yuri who was at a corner watching. It was not long before Nekozawa came followed by two servants. The whole commotion was really out of touch but Yuri said nothing. Something in her heart was stirring and she knew why. When she watched the interaction between Nekozawa and Kirimi, she could not help but to feel the feelings that the older one felt; it hurts so much.

Kyoya looked at Yuri from the corner of his eyes. She may look expressionless sitting there at the corner but her eyes betrayed her façade. When Tamaki promised to help Kirimi to 'find' for her real brother, Yuri looked up at Tamaki. Her expression was unreadable. It was on for a split second before she went back to the accounts.

"Ohohohoho...!" a really high-pitched voice rang through the whole room and Renge appeared on a raising platform. Yuri was informed about her by Kyoya. She was actually looking forward to meet Renge.

"Who is this?" asked Renge pointing finger at Yuri. Yuri sensed a tinge of hostility in her voice but brushed it off quickly. She looked up and smiled at the former, "I'm Shirayuri Anderson, Houshakuji-san. You can call me Yuri."

"Yuri. I know what your type is! The gold-digging commoner who had her eyes on any men with wealth and power! Your parent abandoned you leaving you to live in poverty. Your heart is filled with loneliness and anguish that you have to make others feel the same by stealing their heart and break it! Despite being seductive and attractive, you can never find one true love because the only person you had ever learnt to love is yourself!" claimed Renge with passion.

Everyone stared at the two with a dumb look (except for Kyoya and Mori). Mori has his eyes widened and Kyoya's glasses reflected the light and appeared to be calm.

"Ex..excuse me?" Yuri knew that she shouldn't be angry because she was warned about the other girl's quirky attitude but HOW CAN SHE NOT! The loud-spoken girl just touched on her sensitive points; her parents.

"That's your character," said Renge with a winning smirk. Yuri took a deep breath and packed her belongings.

"Perhaps then you misjudge me Houshakuji-san. I should get going now before I'm late for practice. Kyoya-senpai, I'll send over the accounts before you leave the club. So long everyone." She rushed out of the room and slammed the door.

"I think you have taken it a bit too far this time, Renge-san," commented Haruhi.

"Believe me Haruhi, I'm never wrong."

"_But the past proved otherwise,"_ thought the Host Club sweat dropping when they remembered the last time she wreck havoc in the club.

~break~

Yuri smiled at the members when she reached the dojo. She put on her mitsugake and started teaching the basics to the newcomers. Nearing the end of the practice session, she made a few shots at the target. Yuri mounted all her anger at the bow and shot it right towards the target. At the end of it, she was feeling much better and less angry. One thing that not many people would know about her was when she is angry. She doesn't like being angry because it eats up a lot of energy and losing her temper means losing control of her own behavior; something that she would regret later on. Nope, she's not going to destroy anything but whatever that got her angry would have to suffer her harsh words.

~break~

Yuri was once again excused from the Host Club for archery practice. They did not bring up the incident regarding Renge when they saw her this morning because it was a dangerous zone to enter and they all knew it. She was just taking a break from the practice at the dojo when she heard a loud crashing sound of a glass. She ran towards the source; jumping over bushes, fences and leaping over a drain. Finally she reached the courtyard.

What she saw touched her heart deeply. Nekozawa-senpai had taken a big leap towards his sister. She stood at a corner and watched them.

"There is no need to be afraid, Kirimi. I promise it won't come any way near you now, all right? His name is Belzenef. With this puppet's power, I can curse...," and he fainted right there and then.

Yuri rushed out and helped him out. She took out the top of her white hakama top and draped it over Nekozawa-senpai. _Thank God I decided to wear my spaghetti inside today._ "Nekozawa-senpai, are you alright?" she asked holding him up. He weakly nodded. She turned to Kirimi and said, "Kirimi-chan, you brother had taken a big leap just so he could be with you."

Yuri gently held Kirimi with the free hand and Kirimi sat on her lap, "Look at him, although he knew that the sunlight could kill him, he came out without hesitating. You're so lucky that he made it for you, just for you my dear. It's a blessing that not everyone could have."

Tears were prickling at the corner of Yuri's eyes. She lifted up her hand and wiped the tears at Kirimi's cheeks, "Now let's get your brother in, shall we?" Kirimi smiled and nodded, "Hai!"

The hosts who were watching from upstairs quietly listened to Yuri's words.

"Yuri-chan! We're coming to help you!" yelled Hani. He and the rest rushed off to help her. Kyoya and Renge stood back at the shattered glasses. Kyoya was staring at the lithe frame of Yuri; admiring every curve that was at display.

"You might want to correct your judgement, Renge," said Kyoya pushing his glasses before taking a black cloak from the chair.

~break~

Renge stood there and saw the whole happening down there; the hosts were crowding over the three who was on the ground. She could see that they sincerely cared for her. Renge thought quietly, "_You must be something to have captured their hearts. You wait and see, I'll show the real you to the whole world one day."_


	5. Chp 4:Weekend with Haruhichan!

**Chapter 4**

Yuri was very excited today; Haruhi was coming to her house for a sleepover. She waited at a junction down the road to avoid being seen by other students and the host club. Haruhi arrived a while later and they walked home together.

~break~

Kyoya was happily typing his way on his laptop when his phone broke into 'Sakura Kiss' ringtone. He knew who it was; be grudgingly, he picked up the call, "Yes, Tamaki."

"Mommy! Our daughter had a sleepover without inviting us! That's just pure mean! We should crash Yuri-chan's place right now!"

"How did you know?" asked Kyoya. Sometimes he wondered if this idiot friend of his is a professional stalker.

"I called Haruhi's handphone but she did not pick up! I was worried so I called her dad! He was so scary! He yelled at me and called me a loser and scumbag! But he told me she was having a sleepover at Yuri-chan's without telling me!"

"Tamaki…" sighed Kyoya into the phone. All he wanted is a quite weekend at home.

~break~

Half an hour later, Kyoya was dragged into Tamaki's limo with the rest of the host club on tow. They threw him in the limo and sped away from the Oohtori Mansion. Throughout the ride, Kyoya only gave them a deathly glare that promised a horrible consequence to come.

~break~

Two girls were seen walking along the bus street as they chat along the way. Since it's Sunday, the street were much crowded that usual and there were more stall along the way.

"You are really good at this, Yuri!" commented Haruhi happily as she peeked into the fishes she just bought. Yuri just smiled at Haruhi. The latter could not take her eyes off the colourful fishes as they passed the pet shop. Yuri couldn't help but buy it for her. She managed to get a good deal out of it after a round of bargaining.

They woke up early this morning and went out for breakfast. Then, they decided to take a walk at the street after visiting the local shrine. Although they are of the same age, she couldn't help but to feel protective over her. Maybe it was because that Haruhi is slightly shorter; because of her family situation or was it because she compensated her affection to Himawari to Haruhi.

When she saw the cotton candy seller, she took Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the other side of the street.

~break~

"Kyoya-senpai, loosen up!" cheered Hikaru. Kyoya was sulking at the corner ever since he entered the limo. Kyoya sent a demon glare at Hikaru to shut him off.

"I see them!" yelled Hani. Tamaki ask the driver to stop immediately and they stalk at the two girls. Haruhi was wearing a sky blue sundress with pale yellow and pale pink floral print while Yuri was wearing a white sundress with green floral printing. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the girls; they look so vibrant and beautiful.

Kyoya was surprised that she was staring at Yuri and not his crush_ or ex-crush?_ Her hair was let down; something that he had not seen before. Her long platinum hair reached her mid-back and was left to flow freely. It was silky straight and when they light shone on it, it was as though the platinum hair was silver in colour.

"Like what you see Tono?" teased Kaoru at Tamaki whose eyes are still at Haruhi and a deep blush gracing his flawless face.

"Kaoru, I don't think Tono is the only one," added Hikaru while pointing at Kyoya. There was a slight blush on his face.

"This is going to be interesting!" Hani cheered. The twins sweat-dropped at his nonchalance.

~break~

"I'm sure they are going to love it," commented Haruhi as they walked out along the street.

"Love what?" asked a voice behind them. Both girls stopped; they could recognize the voice and it was not something that was very much welcome. Slowly, they turned their head with their beady-eye look. The whole host club is there behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi bluntly.

"We're worried when we couldn't get to you!" said Tamaki before he lunged after Haruhi.

"How can both of you have fun without inviting your family!" continued Tamaki.

"I do not have a dysfunctional family," said Haruhi when she pushed Tamaki away. Immediately, Tamaki crouched at the corner of the shop and started rotting there.

Yuri knowing that the gifts would cheer the Host King up mentioned, "I got something for all of you!"

Tamaki beamed and bolted right in front of Yuri.

"Let's go to the park nearby shall we. There're some very pretty cherry blossoms there," suggested Yuri.

~break~

The park was relatively empty considering the fact that it was in the mid afternoon. The hosts sat under a gazebo while absorbing a beautiful view of the park. Cherry blossoms were at its full potential completed by the greenery of the park.

All the hosts except for Kyoya and Mori sat around Haruhi and Yuri excitedly; eyes beaming and pressuring Yuri to take it out. Yuri chuckled at their cuteness and proceeded to rummage into a paper bag.

"Alright guys, I can't afford lavish gifts so I got some amulets for you guys," said Yuri rubbing the back of her neck before continuing, "As thanks for all you've done." Yuri took out 6 envelopes and handed it to the boys according to the name written on it.

Tamaki took out the charm in his envelope. It was a red amulet . Tamaki looked at Yuri confused. Hani got a pink one, Kaoru got a yellow one, Hikaru got an orange one, Mori got a blue one and Kyoya got a purple one. They all looked at Yuri; confused because it all have their name sewn on it. Haruhi sighed, "Yuri sewn your name on the cloth and the priest from the shrine did the prayers."

"Really? You're so sweet!" said Tamaki lunging at Yuri. In order to stop Tamaki from giving her his deathly hug she stepped out line his line of attack causing him to land face first on the ground.

"My precious daughter! Why did you do that to me! Mommy! Do something!" wailed Tamaki dramatically from the ground.

"Daddy, I believe you brought it to yourself," said Kyoya smirking. Tamaki went to a corner to grow mushroom.

"Mushroom again? Tamaki-senpai, can't you grow something new? Maybe like potato or roses," said Yuri tilting her head as she put her index finger on her chin.

"Potato? Why potato?" asked Kaoru. The hosts including Haruhi looked at Yuri, puzzled at her randomness.

"Because potato is a very awesome vege that we can use to make a lot of different kind of yummy dishes! If Tamaki could grow roses like how he grow mushroom, the cost of buying flowers for the club could be greatly decreased," said Yuri with a straight face.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny!" laughed the twins. Haruhi who was clutching her stomach from laughing patted her shoulder, "Next time, I'll get you more potatoes during promotion at the market." Yuri blushed at her silliness but when she saw Kyoya not laughing, she brightened up, "See! At least Kyoya-senpai doesn't think it's stupid."

"No, Yuri. I just realized that you have the sense of randomness in you, surprisingly." She pouted and slouched, "But Haruhi talks about food too!"

"That's because Haruhi s a glutton!" commented the twins.

"Hey! I'm not! That's defamation!" shouted Haruhi. At that, Tamaki vouched to bring revenge for Haruhi started chasing the twins. Hani joined in the chased just for the fun of it, of course with Mori tagging along. The wind grew stronger for a minute or two.

The chasing hosts stopped and suddenly, all went quiet. Tamaki stared at Haruhi in the middle of floating cherry blossoms and unconsciously fell more in love with the petite brunet. A pair of eyes stared at Yuri who was absorbed in her own world. Mori caught him staring; the other pushed his glasses up to block the betraying eyes.

~break~

"Good afternoon, everyone!" greeted Yuri as she entered the dojo. "Afternoon, Yuri!" greeted the other club members. Yuri is in a good mood today after a good few days of going through the gloom atmosphere of the Host Club

-flashback-

It started with Usa-chan getting tea all smeared over it, then Hani waking up and ended with a close-call by Mori. However, the unfortunates did not end there. Renge decided to drop-by with her dramatic appearance again. Before she left, she took a chance to mock Yuri again. Of course, Yuri was ticked off but she still kept her composure and release her long held restrain biting sarcasm.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Hani was visited by cavity! That got the whole club into a sweet-fasting week. Of course, with the flowers all gone from Hani's aura, the club bound to lose some of its rainbow (Kyoya was not bothered by it if not pretty happy about the predicament).

The last straw was when…

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people. It's disgraceful," said Mori.

Hani who had been suffering from lack of cakes and sweets finally exploded (which included Mori being thrown over to the cold hard floor, "Takashi, you idiot! A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You such a hardhead! That's it! I hate you! I hate you, Takashi!"

"Hani-senpai!" called out Tamaki. Tamaki spoke to Yuri about Mori's harshness and the look that Mori had on his face for the past few days. They came up with the same conclusion. Before chasing after Hani, Tamaki winked at Yuri. _I see Tamaki has finally able to put his plan into action_thought Yuri.

"Hey, Mori-senpai," said Hikaru walking over to Mori.

"That was harsh. Will you be all right?" Kaoru joined in. Mori just sat there immobilized. Yuri looked at the dazed form on the floor. Mori had always given her an intimidating feeling; however, the senpai now had strike her as a sentimental and loyal man.

"Wow senpai, looks like he really got you. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you're self-destructing."

"Maybe, Hani-senpai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't been so hard for him in the first place."

"Hikaru, I'm afraid that you might have just hit on the bull's eye," commented Yuri from the corner of the room.

"Why would he do that?" asked Hikaru.

"It makes no sense. That would be like the end of the world for Mori-senpai," added Kaoru at Yuri's ridiculous logic.

"Mori-senpai," said Yuri walking towards the senior. She really had the urge to pat Mori like how she pats a little boy.

"Are you punishing yourself, am I right?" asked Yuri quietly as if a louder voice could break the already vulnerable Mori.

"Yeah, you are. This was my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth," said Mori with a voice laced with guilt.

Upon listening to the reason, Yuri wanted to chuckle but decided that a pat would me more than enough. She did just that; walked over, crouched beside him and gently pat Mori's head. Kyoya saw when she was doing and his chest seemed to clench on its own; giving a hard time to breath. "_I'm not jealous,"_he told himself.

"But that's not really your responsibility," said Hikaru.

"He should've known better," reasoned Kaoru.

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth, it'll be my fault."

Hikaru and Kaoru convinced Mori simultaneously, "Don't worry. That's not gonna happen."

"Wow what a pessimist," commented Haruhi with her usual expression.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down."

"Mori-senpai, you may have failed in reminding Hani-senpai to brush his teeth but you did not fail in protecting him. Everyone has to fall once in a while to grow stronger, right?" said Yuri hoping to lessen his guilt.

"He felt at fault, Mori-senpai wanted some sort of punishment from Hani-senpai to make up for his failure," pointed out Kyoya.

"Well..." started the twins.

"Oh, that certainly makes for a nice story in everything," continued Hikaru.

"It was just a little cavity, right?" asked Kaoru to confirm that it is really a small matter that they are talking about.

"Well, there you have it, Hani-senpai. What will you do now?" said a familiar voice from the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Takashi! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again!I won't forget!" wailed Hani running to Mori.

Before she left, she went over to Mori, "Mor-senpai, I understand your protectiveness to Hani-senpai. I felt that before but I learnt my lesson. Keep in mind that if you protect him too much, you might end up rendering him defenseless when he is out to face the world without you one day. Just like little birds, you have to let them learn how to fly by making mistakes and fall once a while. At the end of the day, they'll be the birds that will soar through the calm and rough days."

Mori listened intently and was surprised that she has the courage to speak up to him like that. He smiled a little and nodded.

-End of flashback-

Well, despite Hani-senpai still having tooth-ache, the mood was definitely lifted up. Yuri silently laughed at the whole playback of the scene before starting her training.

The preliminary round of the district level archery tournament is coming this Saturday so the participants would have to practice more these three days. Yuri took place in the _makiwara_ and began her practice. Since she had been practicing for these few weeks, her skills became better and more accurate. In her second round, all four arrows hit the target.

"Yes!" Yuri cheered silently. Suddenly, hands clapped behind her. She turned around and saw Tsubaki standing a few feet behind her with Kyoya.

"Eh? Tsubaki, why are you here? And with Kyoya-senpai?" asked Yuri stepping out of the _makiwara_.

"Surprised? Don't I deserve a hug first?" asked Tsubaki extending his hands. Yuri chuckled at her friend's behavior and hugged him.

"We met at your house during the funeral. We spoke for a little about you. Since I want to give you a surprise, I called Kyoya and asked for his help? I'm not bothering, am I?" asked Tsubaki.

"I reasoned that making friends with your friends would be a good choice for the future," said Kyoya looking at Yuri. She could not see the logic but she will let it slide this time.

"No, not at all! I'm nearly done. Thank you Kyoya-senpai for bringing, Tsubaki. I hope that he's not bothering you much?" asked Yuri playfully.

"Hei! I was here to treat you dinner!"

Kyoya smiled and patted her head, "It isn't since I'm here."

"Hahaha… good reasoning, Kyoya-senpai. However, Rinrin-chan is in school? How are we going about?" Yuri asked Tsubaki.

"You shall leave Rinrin-chan (By the way Kyoya, it's her bicycle) at school. I'll pick you up to school tomorrow," informed Tsubaki.

"Alright then, I'll go change first. Could you guys wait for a while?" asked Yuri looking up at both the taller men. Kyoya nodded and Tsubaki playfully shooed her to the changing room.

"She's much more cheerful when you're around," commented Kyoya when Yuri was out of hearing distance.

"It's not necessarily good news. It may be because I'm accepted as part of her family, or it could be she's trying harder to hide her grief, Kyoya."

"Sometimes she looks solemn and pensive. I really don't know what's going on inside her," informed Kyoya. Tsubaki looked at Kyoya in curiosity, "You noticed? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's not enough if only us is helping her. You could help better," answered Kyoya ignoring the rhetorical question posed.

"I'm glad that at least someone could keep a proper eye on her. Hey, wanna join us for dinner?" asked Tsubaki.

"Okay."

~break~

Two high school students and a young man were seen sitting on a table in a fast food restaurant. Yuri sat right in the middle on both men while they chatted away. Yuri would had never guess that Kyoya would be willing to sit in a fast food restaurant with regular commoners much less make such good conversation throughout the whole time. When they finally realized that it was already 8p.m., Yuri suggested that they should head home.

"Thank you for today Tsubaki and Kyoya-senpai," said Yuri with an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome Yuri-chan~! You're so cute when you put on that face!" said Tsubaki cheerfully as he gave her a hug.

"Tsubaki! You're making a scene!" said Yuri slipping out of the hug.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai. Tsubaki tends to get weird when he's tired or sleepy." Kyoya only smirked and patted her head; something that Yuri had grown accustomed to.

"Alright, alright. Come, I shall give you a ride home," offered Tsubaki but was soon declined by Yuri who insisted that he should go home right now and get proper rest as he only returned from Tokyo this afternoon. After much debate, Yuri ended up being sent home by Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai for sending me home," said Yuri when she reached her apartment door.

"It's my pleasure Yuri-chan," replied Kyoya with his host demeanor.

"Hahaha, I'm not your regular young ladies so please, stop giving me your host tricks."

"Who said it was a host trick?" said Kyoya raising an eyebrow. He wondered if she could really tell since he perfected it well.

"Senpai, I worked with you for quite some time now and I can differentiate it by now."

"Okay, okay, you win. For once. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 7."

"No, it's okay. I can walk. It's not really that far from here."

"I insist."

"Well… thank you then Kyoya-senpai."

"You said thank you a lot of times today."

"Huh… oh. Well, I shall say… I appreciate what you've done today, good night and sweet dreams," said Yuri with a smile that could knock Kyoya out that instance.

He wanted to wait for Yuri to enter the house before he leaves but Yuri's expression after seeing a letter that was in her mailbox made him hesitate. It was an expression that he saw on her during the funeral.

A/N: Thank you everyone! Thank you for reading! Please do review and comment on this piece to help in my process of improving!


	6. Chp 5: Don't take me away!

**Chapter 5 **

Kyoya stood there waiting for Yuri to respond but was to no avail. He finally asked, "What happened?"

"Nn.. Nothing," said Yuri turning away. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't bring himself to leave her now. He tugged her arms and brought her in.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

He gently dragged Yuri into the living room and let her sit on the sofa while he took a seat beside her.

"Let me see the letter?"

"Really… it's nothing," said Yuri looking at her feet. She refused to meet Kyoya's eyes. He moved nearer to Yuri and kneeled right in front of her. He pushed her chin up and was shocked to find her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Yuri, tell me what's wrong," said Kyoya in a much stern voice.

Yuri knew very well to keep her composure; she should not break down right in front of her senpai just like that. However the news that was brought was too much. Although she only knew Kyoya for a short period of time, she felt that he could be trusted. She handed him the letter that was in her hand.

"Thank you." Yuri only nodded her approval. Kyoya tore open the letter and read it through. It happened to be from one of her relatives. It was said that they would have to pull back their application to be her legal guardian after much consideration. Although they do not need to cover her living expenses, they are still held responsible for her well-being. If anything were to happen to Yuri, they will be prosecuted for negligence. They couldn't afford the risk as there are three more children they had to take care off. All in all, they refuse to adopt her and asked her not to contact them anymore.

_Bastards._

Kyoya looked at Yuri and saw her knuckles turning white.

"When I saw the letter, I knew it was coming. Which means now I'll be sent to the orphanage," said Yuri trying hard to contain her tears. .

"They were the last that could help me… I'll be sent to an orphanage… With my age, they say that it would be one of the prefectures up in the north… most probably sent to somewhere far and… and I won't be able to attend Ouran. Then I would not be able to enter a good university… I won't be able to find my sister," said Yuri burying her face into her hands. Everything came crumbling down and it had not stopped since her parents' death. She could not hold it anymore; tears begin to slide down her red cheeks and she began to sob.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her down into an embrace. Her face hit Kyoya's chest while he cradled her on the floor. Although she was shocked but her sobs did not stop. Falling into Kyoya's arms was more than enough to break every restrain she had. She held onto Kyoya's arms and cried out her heart's content.

"Why had all this had to happen to me? What have I done wrong to lose my family senpai? W-Why does Kami-sama has to be so cruel… first mom and dad… t-then… I hold on to my only hope…h- hope… hope to be reunited with Himawari… now… it's all gone…"

Kyoya held her silently and allowed her to shed the tears he knew she was holding back for a long, long time. Unknowingly, his heart ached for her. He had underestimated the effect of her loss and overestimated Yuri's ability to recover.

~break~

Kyoya did not know how long she cried but her sobs had now subsided. When he peeked at her, he found her asleep. His heart clenched itself when he saw the dried tears on her cheek. Slowly, he positioned her properly in his arms and carried her into her room.

When he settled her in her bed, he tucked her in and proceeded to wipe off the tears with a wet handkerchief. He made sure to secure all doors and windows before he left. The front door was closed quietly and a paper was left on the table. It said, _Don't worry about it. I'll settle this._

When he got into his car, he took out his phone and dialed, "Hello, Tsubaki. I need to talk to you… it's about Yuri… Now would be good. Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

~break~

"She should have told me when I asked," said Tsubaki having his arms crossed. It was about 15 minutes ago when he received a call from Kyoya to request to meet him. In the present, the two young men were seated opposite each other.

"I have a plan but I need your agreement," said Kyoya.

"Try me."

~break~

The next morning, Kyoya came as promised and they travelled to school in silence. After school, Yuri decided practice for the competition that was three days away. However, she was kidnapped by a pair of Hitachiin twins when she was on the way to the dojo.

~break~

"Guys, I really have no time to fool around. The competition is just around the… Tsubaki?" said Yuri when she entered Music Room 3. One look at the man and she knew that he was upset with her. He was sitting at the couch with the rest of the hosts with his arms crossed.

"Kyoya-senpai, you told them?" asked Yuri as she took a place in between the twins.

"Yes. I figured that we need their help," said Kyoya typing on his laptop.

"Exactly, we could help if you would just tell us," reprimanded Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be anyone's burden."

"Silly girl," said Tsubaki softened up. He walked over to her and knelt down. Gently, he patted her hands that was rested on her knees, "You're my sister by blood or not. These things… you've got to let me help you or at least let me know. You also have friends who cared for you so much. You're not a burden, understand? You're important to us and to be able to help you is a blessing, not a burden."

Yuri nodded as she wiped the lingering tears away. Tsubaki playfully ruffled her hair, "Now, we have only one workable solution. All you need to do is say 'yes' and we'll put the plan into action. "

From there, Kyoya took over, "We'll have Tsubaki-san to be your foster parent. He'll be sending in his transfer request today when he goes back to his office. About his income, it should suffice since he's the youngest son, hence no family burden. However, with his age, we need the twins' parents to pull some strings with the Social Service, no big trouble there. Hitachiin-san already agreed thanks to the twins' persuasion. All we need left is 3 letters of recommendation to guarantee Tsubaki-san's credibility before we send in the application."

Yuri's expression became more and more depressive as Kyoya poured the facts.

"I'm so sorry for bringing all this problems. I don't want to trouble anyone more than I should," she said dejectedly looking away from everyone. The hosts were surprised to see the weaker side of her. She had been so efficient and tough all this while that they forgot she's another soul broken, many times. Her eyes were clouded with confusion and it looked distant from the present. Kyoya kept his eyes locked at Yuri; he could easily read through her eyes. He thought, _"Nothing spells trouble when it comes to you, Yuri. When are you going to see this?"_

Realizing that her senpai is reading her like an open book, she buried her face into her hands. The twins instinctively leaned towards the girls in the middle and gently brought her into their comforting embrace. Their gesture was well-received by the hosts. In these past months, Yuri's presence had worked into everyone's heart including the twins

-flashback-

"Yuri-chan! Let's play the 'Guess Who's Hikaru' game!" said the twins simultaneously snaking around her once again. It was before the club opening hours and the twins were bored into their core. So, they decided to put on their hat and teased the working assistant.

Yuri looked up from her notebook and placed it into her pocket. "Hmm….," she faked thinking as she rubbed her chin. Then she smiled at them and draped her arms on each of their shoulder, "This is Hikaru-chan and the other is Kaoru-chan."

"Wrong!" said Hikaru crossing his arms.

"You purposely did it!" pouted Kaoru slouching beside his brother. They knew Yuri could differentiate them after a few of her slips when she was arranging them and briefed them about their jobs. Yuri looked at both the twins and chuckled at their innocent childishness. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you believe that no matter how identical is two person, each is an independent individual itself?"

"How is it possible?" asked Kaoru still pouting.

"You're contradicting yourself, Yuri-chan," said Hikaru joining his brother at the hips.

"So? Is contradiction wrong? Both of you are born from the same womb, at the same time and made of the same components. However, when we understand and accept people, we look through the skin and see all that resides deep inside. If we can do that, then we'll realize the subtle unique trait and characteristics of each and every person. Hikaru, Kaoru, what's seen is not as important as what is in here," said Yuri when she placed her palms above their heart.

The twins looked at Yuri; bewildered by what she said.

"Both of you are special in your own way; I'm pretty sure you know better than I do. What makes both of you connect is the everlasting bond between both of you. No matter how different you are, how far away are you from each other or even if both or one of you found your life partner, the link will always be there binding both of you as one very unique entity, something no word can be used as a label."

Yuri let go of both of them and left them there to mull over their new found insight.

-End of flashback-

Yuri was silent for a second before looking up with her sharp eyes, "Thank you, everyone. This means a lot to me." Everyone cheered at Yuri's decision.

~break~

Most of the hosts had already left, except for Yuri, Tsubaki, Tamaki and Kyoya. Yuri was busy talking with Kyoya when Tsubaki was pulled aside by Tamaki. The latter had a scary face on.

"Tell me, Tsubaki-san. Do you like Yuri?" asked Tamaki holding onto Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki was shocked while Yuri spluttered.

"What? Huh! No! I like her but not the way you think!"

"I can see you know, how you treat her and how much you do for her," said Tamaki probing further.

"Oh! Hahaha… well, I've known Yuri for so long. I really feel protective over her because she had always been taking care of other people but not herself. I guess it's my motherly nature…"

"Motherly nature?"

"Oh… you don't know… I'm gay!"

"You're what?" said Tamaki shocked.

"Yes, Tamaki. Tsubaki-san is gay despite his manly appearance but I assure you, he really does have the motherly nature. Do you think I will leave Yuri in hands of a dangerous man."

"Tamaki-senpai, you failed this time!" teased Yuri at Tamaki's lack of observation on Tsubaki. Tamaki was sent to the corner of woe. They laughed breaking the tensed atmosphere that took place.

"Thank you, senpai for being there yesterday," said Yuri looking at Kyoya; eyes shining brightly. Kyoya looked into the pair of eyes; the eyes that drawn him to her the very first time she saw him. Those were the eyes that opened up to him like an open book; honest and genuine. Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts, "You're welcome." She smiled and left, catching up with Tsubaki.

"Yuri, be ready for visits and interview from the Social Service," reminded Kyoya before she left. Yuri nodded; her eyes filled with a new determination.

A/N: Hahaha... it maybe surprising that Tsubaki (OC) is gay! Well to be honest, I find the plot of many guys chasing one girl a little over-rated so I decided that Tsubaki's love towards Yuri shall be a protective-brother one! Another thing is I'm not familiar with the foster/adoption system in Japan but where's the creativity if we stick to reality all the time right? Thank you for reading, putting the story on your Fav list and putting it on Alert!


	7. Chp 6:What does the Newspaper Club wants

**Chapter 6**

The entire Host Club and Tsubaki were all crammed into Yuri's house. The archery competition ended well today and she made it into district level. They decided to bum in Yuri's house to celebrate her victory; it's just a silly reason concocted up by Tamaki to invade her house.

"Hah! Royal Flush! I won!" cried Tamaki from the coffee table. A string of groans resounded throughout the living room.

"YOU CHEATED!" cried the twins looking pissed off.

"Dude! Is this really your first time playing?" asked Tsubaki flabbergasted at Tamaki's winnings. He started teaching the hosts poker while the girls prepared the meal in kitchen so that they won't make a mess in trying to 'help'. Unfortunately, Tamaki is a born player, the twins are nothing but a rookie and Mori is really bad at it despite the stoic face.

"I did not cheat and this is my first time! I gave my first time to you guys and yet you don't believe me!" cried Tamaki dramatically.

"Senpai, what you said sounded so wrong," said Haruhi deadpanned as she walked out of the kitchen with a mutton pie.

"Tamaki, stop creating a scene. The neighbours may come and complain is you keep shouting like a mad rabid," said Kyoya calmly from the couch as he was typing on his laptop, AGAIN.

"I think Tama-san might be having the Rookie's luck. Something that both Mori and the twins are obviously lacking off," teased Tsubaki laughing.

"Sorry." Apologized Mori.

"Poor Takashi!" said Hani jumping at Mori from the couch.

"For what?" asked Tsubaki clearly confused and lost. Mori looked at the cards on the table and Tsubaki laughed out loud.

"Mori-kun, it's just a game plus, it's good that you don't know how to play. With your face, once you master it, you'll be undefeatable!" said Tsubaki patting Mori's back.

"Kyoya-senpai, please give me a hand in the kitchen, would you?" asked Yuri picking up Kyoya's laptop and put it aside after coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm not done with my work yet," said Kyoya frowning at the distraction.

"It's a gathering Kyoya-senpai so you should at least keep work away if you're not enjoying yourself. I'll help you if you can't finish, okay?" said Yuri pulling Kyoya into the kitchen.

"Is there even anything left to help with?" asked Kyoya skeptically when he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, there is," said Yuri beckoning Kyoya to come over. She took out a bottle of cordial and poured its content into a spoon.

"Try this," said Yuri putting the spoon near his lips. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Yuri. His stare was met with a stubborn demanding glare. He tasted it reluctantly. He grimaced at the concentrated sugary yet a little bitter taste. She chuckled and asked Kyoya to pour it into the container. He did as told.

"See senpai, life is like making orange juice. If you only had one purpose to it, it'll taste as horrible as the concentrated cordial. But, if you add some other elements …" Yuri handed Kyoya a bottle of water and asked motioned him to pour into the container. As Kyoya poured the water into the container, Yuri poured some other transparent solution.

"Don't worry, it's just sugar water," said Yuri smiling. When they were done, she handed Kyoya a ladle and asked him to mix it.

"Try it again," she said. He tried it again and it tasted just right. He smiled.

"With the mixture of other areas of life you can pursue, doesn't life taste way better?" asked Yuri tilting her head.

Kyoya let out a sigh, "You're still young kid, being an adult doesn't suit you, yet." He patted her head and went out with the container full of juice. In the middle of his back facing Yuri and before his face could be seen, a smirk flashed on his face, _"I'll let you off this time for trying to teach me a lesson."_

The dinner was enjoyable. There was a lot of noise, jokes and teasing. Everyone left with lightened mood and happy face. The twins and Tamaki was arguing who should give Haruhi a ride home. At the end of the day, Mori and Hani got to fetch Haruhi home, much to Haruhi's relief.

Yuri headed for a bath. Her memories brought her back to a few days ago; she blushed at the memories of being in Kyoya's warm embrace.

~break~

The hosts were preparing for today's theme. The hosting will be held at the courtyard today to match its theme; Spring in Heian era. It was 10 minutes after the hosting started when they heard running footsteps. As they all stopped to look at the direction where the running is from, they saw a silhouette jumped from the top of the stairs, landed with a flip on the ground, somersaulted over a wooden bench, swung on the tree and hurdled over the bin, landing with a roll over to the entrance of the Heian era.

They stared at the panting girl, shocked at her performance. Platinum hair fell over her head as she supported her hands with her knees.

"Yuri, what…" before Kyoya could finish asking, Yuri looked up and pulled out a medal from her _keiko-gi_. She won the match!

"Yuri won the match!" yelled Tamaki. His announcement was followed by a lot of cheers from hosts and guests alike. She beamed at their congratulations. Kyoya handed her a bottle of water that he miraculously apparated. "Well done, Yuri," he said patting her head.

"Yeay! Takashi, Yuri won the match!"

"Yuri-chan~! What do we get as reward?" asked the twins hanging their hands over her shoulder.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" asked Yuri jokingly. She shooed the twins back to their guests.

"Yuri-san, how did you do those stunts?" asked one of the brave girls from the bunch that approached her.

"Huh?" replied Yuri confused at what they were talking about.

"You jumped and leaped over so many things just now!" said another girl with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Oh that! We call it free running! Ahehehe," she laughed sheepishly while blushing. "That's just training from young. I used to walk to school ever since elementary. There were so many wild dogs around and I always got chased by those dogs. Since that's the fastest way to school, I developed the skills of running fast while avoiding or jumping over obstacles! Plus, I did some self-learning on the Internet on free running skills and styles."

"Wow!" said the girls.

"Starlight kick!" yelled Tamaki as he launched the ball into space.

"Oh no! Poor ball, his humble life ended just like that," said Yuri staring into the direction the ball disappear.

"Yuri-san is so kind-hearted!" cheered the girls. This caused Yuri to duck her head and blush profusely," Hahaha, thank you. Why don't I lead you back to your hosts, my ladies? I have some errands that I need to attend urgently."

The girls nodded while calling her a gentleman; which she doesn't know if it's an insult or compliment. After sending the girls back, she walked over to Kyoya, "Senpai, I think the ball crashed into one of the school building."

Kyoya rubbed his temple and sighed, "Let's go check it out."

~break~

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that," said Tamaki.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head," said the president sitting at the other side of the desk.

"Please accept our apology," said Tamaki bowing. Apparently, the ball crashed right through the window of the Newspaper Club and crashed onto the president's forehead.

"_Thank God the injury was nothing much but a bruise,"_thought Yuri as she stood behind Kyoya.

"Well, this works out perfectly. I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you would be interested," said the president. Yuri raised her eyebrows; she researched on clubs in Ouran on Kyoya's instruction and the Newspaper Club doesn't have a good reputation to begin with.

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," said Haruhi looking up from cleaning.

"It's more gossip rag than newspaper," commented Hikaru.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, junk like that," added Kaoru.

"It's just lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," said Hikaru pouring more salt into the wound. They ended the whole charade with the final blow, "And everyone knows it's all lies, so nobody reads it any more.

Dejectedly, the president said, "You know, I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing more readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk, we finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran. Help us, please. For our last paper of the semester, we would like to do an up-close special edition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you. Without your help, our club will close."

As the president spoke, Kyoya could have guessed what he wants. He nudged Yuri's sleeve and whispered, "Observe the three." Yuri patted his hand which was nudging her.

Once again, Tamaki attempted to become the knight in the shining armour, "You can count on us. On behalf of the host club, I..." However, was interjected by Kyoya strangely without his super-intimidating aura, "We'll have to decline."

"But Kyoya, he got hurt because of me! What's the big deal?"

"Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us from sharing any personal information with anyone other than our guests. But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury," said Kyoya.

"And another thing, what makes you think we want to help you spread more rumours and gossip? We've got a reputation to uphold. You'd just ruin it."

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people. And who would want to get mixed up in that?"

Yuri smirked from the back of Kyoya. The twins were actually being protective over the club; they are attached to the club. Yuri realized that she has been smirking quite a lot recently; Kyoya is rubbing off her.

"I understand. Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself." The president suddenly complained about his headache. Yuri peaked at the drama and found the president is terrible in his acting skills.

"President!" said his flankers.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, you two. Oh no, I'm getting dizzy again."

"President!"

"No way I find... aah!"

"President!"

"I guess all we can do at this point is disbanding with grace." Kyoya thought that all this was a bit too dramatic for his liking.

"No, you don't have to! You can always make a fresh start. We'll help. We will rally the power of our host club, and we can re-establish the newspaper club together!" said Tamaki with eyes filled with passion and enthusiasm. The twins refused to participate. Tamaki being Tamaki put up a fight by implementing the guilt trip strategy, the family strategy and ended it with the power strategy but his effort was to no avail.

"Yuri, you're the most understanding and compassionate. You must agree with me!" said Tamaki pulling Yuri out of the shadow. It was then the members of the Newspaper Club noticed her. The president's eyes bore into her.

Yuri turned to Tamaki and looked straight into his eyes. "Tamaki-senpai, we're not being heartless. We're just trying to protect our own club. And not everyone sees their club as a family. My loyalty stays with Ouran High School Host Club so the Host Club's benefits and reputation comes first. Even direct order will not do it this time," said Yuri standing up to Tamaki for the first time.

A/N: TQ for reading! Please R&R


	8. Chp 7:How dare you!

**A/N: Hi people! This is the next instalment for Merry-Go-Around. May contain dirty language so beware. Other than that, HAVE FUN! **

**Chapter 7**

Tamaki was at his usual emo corner sulking and growing mushrooms. The rest of the members sat at the couch area. Hikaru was the first to say, "Well, he's obviously upset with us."

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed clothes," seconded Kaoru.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child." Kyoya walked away with Yuri.

"Nah, Tama-chans's just a lonely guy, you know," said Hani.

"A club is like a family. Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them," Tamaki spoke from his emo corner.

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?" asked Haruhi. The twins were surprised Haruhi took Tamaki's side. She protested, "Since never. Just listen, okay? I know any moment now he's gonna look over here with those puppy-dog eyes he use when he wants something and none of us will be able to say no, so he'll win." Haruhi has gotten that a lot lately. "Besides, maybe I'm wrong, but isn't this the kind of thing you guys usually go for?"

The conversation whether to do it or not went a little longer before Tamaki gave them the puppy eyes. They stared at him trying really hard to resist. However, the first to give in was Kyoya. "There will be some conditions," he said walking out of the changing room without Yuri.

"Woof!" The image of happy Tamamki-puppy wagging his excited tail rushed into the hosts' mind.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Yuri will be editing it. Interviews are strictly prohibited. And it is vital that our clients' identities be kept confidential."

"Woof woof!"

"Do we agree?" asked Kyoya. Everyone agreed.

"Where's Yuri?" asked Tamaki.

"She's off to make the arrangement," answered Kyoya proudly.

~break~

"Of course. If you will allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions," said the president gaily.

"Well then, you may start tomorrow," said Yuri in a professional tone. She learnt quite a lot from Kyoya for the past months. She came to understand, respect and admire her senpai even more as days passed by.

"Excellent."

"So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?" asked Yuri purposely changing her tone as she walked towards the president.

"Oh, that. It's no big deal. I hardly feel it any more. I owe a lot to this bump, because without it we'd never come together for this article."

"That's true, but still we're very sorry it happened," apologized Yuri while inspecting the bruise. Her gestured sent the president to the heavens; he blushed, like a tomato.

"The bump will last for some time. I've brought you a little something as an apology of sorts. This is a first-aid kit, made by Kyoya-senpai's company. He asked me to send this over, for you," said Yuri flashing her charming smile; sending the president and his assistants swooning.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," he said with a returning smile. _"Good, he's falling in perfectly."_

"No problem. Please excuse me, I have errands to run." Yuri was about to walk away when he president called, "Oh, it just dawned on me. You are from one of the martial arts clubs?" The president stood beside Yuri at a close distance.

"Oh, no. I'm actually from archery club."

"Ah! I'm sorry for my embarrassing mistake. I presume you just came back from practice? You look good in your hakama, Yuri-chan," he whispered his last sentence into her ears.

"Ah, thank you President-san for your compliment. I'm afraid I'll be getting late." Yuri was getting a bit worried as the president sent his assistants out.

"Errands for the Host Club? Your post would be?"

"I'm the assistant to the Vice President and President."

"I am so glad that we'll been working together, Yuri-chan. You have such charming smile." He took her hands into his and kissed it. Now, Yuri thought that she may have overdone her smile. "My father is a president as well, of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm."

"I see. So, being president of the newspaper club is your way preparing to take over the family company?" asked Yuri with another much reserved smile while trying to subtly pry her wrist off from his hand which he took the liberty to hold onto.

"Well, yes, to an extent. But I have this younger brother. He is a bright young man, and my father is very proud of him, you see. So now my father's decided to turn future management of the company over to my younger brother. They're bypassing over me, the eldest son, first-born. However, if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran academy as the president of a successful newspaper club, I think he may reconsider my candidacy as his successor. Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart, no matter what," spoke the president.

Along his speech, his grasp on her tightened. Yuri could hear and see the hint of resentment, hopelessness, determination and a little malice from his speech. Although she pitied the self-inflicted tragedy that donned upon him, she didn't like the last bit of what he said. There was a point where she looked into his eyes and it was cold and hard. Her calm façade did not falter but she was getting nervous.

"Well, I wish you luck then, President-san. I really have to go, so please let go." Yuri had a feeling that this will eventually lead to something bad. She wanted to leave, now. However, the president refused to let go, "Before you leave, Yuri-chan. Would you like to have a dinner with me, tonight?"

"I'm sorry…." Then there was a rap on the door.

"Come in." It was Kyoya; Yuri let out a breath that she was unconsciously holding in, "Please excuse me. I need Yuri back the club."

"Coming, senpai. Excuse me President-san," said Yuri. The president let go of her hand and saw her walking out from where he stood; his fist was clenched.

~break~

"What took you so long? I thought you knew better than to chat with him. Didn't you know that we're waiting for you to make arrangement for tomorrow?" asked Kyoya coldly as he stride down the corridor back to Music Room 3. He expected an explanation or some smart remark but was only met with silence. He stopped and turned to find Yuri clutching onto her wrist near her chest. Her face was stoic.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya irritated from the lack of response on her side.

"N-nothing," she said stopping a few feet away from Kyoya. He walked over to her and took her wrist.

"If nothing's wrong, why are you holding… why are your hands so cold? Why are there red marks on your wrist?" asked Kyoya.

"It's nothing alright, senpai. I just got nervous. Didn't you say that the rest are waiting? Let's go," said Yuri walking back to the music room without waiting for Kyoya. Kyoya stared at the retreating figure, he knew she was hiding something from him.

~break~

"My only real enemy here is Tamaki Suoh. Originally, I had a plan to use the power of the school newspaper to become popular here at Ouran academy. But then Suoh showed up and started his stupid host club and suddenly he became a big man on campus.

"But, President, that's not what Sakyo and I heard," said Ukyo, one of his assistants.

"Yeah, I thought the newspaper you printed before was just as unpopular as it is now," continued Sakyo.

"That's enough. It only takes one call to mother and I can have all business between our publishing firm and your families cut off. They've obviously got special standing. They're not affiliated with any sports or cultural clubs. They don't even have an advisor. All they do in the club is fake romance." The more he spoke, the louder he got and his words were dripping with venom and malice.

"Those poor girls who visit them are being suckered. It must be Suoh's way of flaunting his power. Using his parents' authority to let him and his buddy do whatever they want with those girls. All of those host club members including Kyoya Ohtori were supposed to be my underlings. Tamaki Suoh, he's shrewder than you'd expect. He may seem like a friendly guy. He's got the act down. But I'm positive he's got a dark side. I'll dig for it until I'll find something scandalous that teach him a lesson!"

"And President, why did you ask the girl out just now?"

"Sakyo, she, is a girl with guts. She dared to stand up towards Suoh's order despite her being just a commoner. I heard of her; representing Ouran for achery match, sports scholar, Ohtori's assistant (I trust his judgment) and a charming smile on a beautiful face. She'll be a great asset to our club in the future; especially her internal knowledge of the Host Club. I'm confident that I can woo her and bring her in."

"But president, your father won't be happy!"

"Enough! Now leave." When the assistants left, he talked to himself, "Who said my father needs to know? She's only useful in the club or maybe in my bed. Hah, my bed, my desk sounds much, much better. Yuri-chan, Yuri-chan, I wonder if you could still muster that sweet little smile of your when I pound deeply into you. Such a wild cat, wait till I tame you Yuri-chan, I'll make you beg for more. Hahahah!"

~break~

The whole afternoon, the newspaper club had saw nothing they wanted except the host club playing some commoners game. The president's attempt on Haruhi also failed. His attempt on 'seducing' Yuri also failed as she latched onto Kyoya's side all the time like a faithful secretary. When Tamaki's Starlight Kick once again got him hit on the head by a can this time, he snapped. Tamaki and Haruhi went into hiding when Kyoya was counting with Yuri standing by his side. The president and his assistants rushed into their club room.

"Yuri, is there any reason why are you so clingy today?" asked Kyoya not looking at her.

"You're too sensitive senpai," said Yuri. She didn't want to be here. She would rather do some extra lapse on the field but Kyoya insisted since she needs to keep an eye on the Newspaper Club.

"If you say so, but you should know better by now. What I want to know, I'll eventually know." With that, Kyoya walked away with Yuri following him nervously.

~break~

Haruhi was wondering what was Tamaki's childhood was like and she got her answer. Unconsciously, her admiration over her senpai grew a little deeper again. Well, for now, she doesn't mind being lost with him in the Rose Garden.

~break~

"So we were right all along," greeted a voice when he pushed open the door to his work office.

"You, two!"

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," said Hikaru from his desk.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself," continued Kaoru.

"I should warn you. If you threaten him, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?"

"I knew it. You're nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki's holding his parents' power over all of you," said the president. He knew that his cover is blown.

"That's not true," said a voice from his back. It was Hani with Mori behind him. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..." Kyoya was in the room too and Yuri was right beside him again. _"Why is she always around him? This is not good."_

Yuri noticed that the hosts seemed to be in a flashback or something like that. It was happiness that was leaking off their faces.

"Well?" "What will you do?" asked the twins.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" said Hani but Yuri knew better that behind the innocent face and voice, he really meant business.

"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

"Go ahead," dared Kyoya-senpai. He took the first aid kid and pushed onto the hidden drawer underneath; a disk slid out.

"Be my guest. Although, what do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday and it recorded everything."

"Hahaha! Do you think that I'll fall for it? That girl is so innocent that she can't even pull a lie, much less trick ME into your so called trap!"

Kyoya smirked and inserted the disk into his laptop. Before he pressed the play button, Yuri pulled his sleeve, "Senpai, don't." He looked at her and she was nervous; he could see.

"President-san. Let it drop! Kyoya-senpai means what he says," persuaded Yuri.

"Yuri-chan, join our club. Leave these scumbags and join my side," said the president holding his hands out. Kyoya was furious by what he said. He pressed the play button without hesitation. The whole conversation from the moment Yuri hit the hidden record button was played. Yuri clutched onto Kyoya's sleeve tighter.

The hosts were pretty pissed when they heard the president's comment on her hakama. It was obvious he was flirting. After a while, there was a pause and they heard a familiar sound.

"Did he kissed you?" whispered Kyoya to Yuri who was grimacing all this while. Yuri nodded, "On my hand, that's all." She could feel the hosts' intense stares at her and some glares at the president. She could see Kyoya clenching his fists; Mori was glaring but his was nothing compared to Hani's deadly glare. The twins stood beside Yuri somewhere during the replay of the recording. The president was staggering already and gained support by his assistants.

The last restraint broke when they heard what the president planned to do to her and all the lewd stuff he was talking to himself. Kyoya shut off his laptop's lid and ready to pounce on the paled president. The rest who was in the room quickly grab hold of Kyoya before he does something he'll regret.

"Kyoya, calm down," said Mori who blocking him from the front. Kyoya put up a few seconds struggle before Yuri shouted, "Senpai, don't let them get the better of you!" Slowly, Kyoya stopped struggling and took a few deep breathes. The hosts let go of him. He straightened his tie and gave the infamous Low Blood Pressure Glare.

"Firstly, lowlife like you deserves to be tortured to death before being burn down to ashes and stay in hell for all eternity. If you dare to lay any parts of your dirty body on Yuri, I'll break it. If it heals, I'll break it again. If you dare to harbor any one of your lewd thought on Yuri ever again, I'll make sure to have your brain washed. And if you dare to speak a word to her ever again, I'll make sure you'll never talk again for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

The president nodded meekly.

"Regarding the matter of the article, let me explain it to you in terms you can understand. You would do well to remember that the Ohtori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Considering the fact that we're of an entirely different species, lowlife," spat Kyoya before walking off with the rest.

When they were out of earshot, the twins bellowed, "What were you thinking!" They were looking at Yuri who was right behind the group. This time, she didn't know what's going on in the hosts' mind for sure because she was avoiding their eyes; looking down on her plain back shoe.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for, Yuri-chan?" asked Hani from Mori's shoulder.

"You stupid! How can you keep quiet while he literally harassed you!" asked Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell us! More importantly, what kinda smile did you give him?" asked Kaoru.

"I just smiled like how I usually smile to anyone. Okay, maybe a bit brighter since I'm supposed to convince him that we're there for good will."

"Yuri-chan, you have very beautiful smile so it's really dangerous if you smile even a little brighter than you usually does," said Hani. "Right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"I didn't know… never thought… I'm so sorry. Kyoya-senpai, I'm really sorry for screwing this up," said Yuri looking up at Kyoya.

"It doesn't matter now as long as the Host Club's not harmed. Let's go get Tamaki and Haruhi," stated Kyoya coolly before walking away.

"That's all you've got to say? Senpai! She nearly got eaten by a monster!" said Hikaru.

"Like I said, even if the harassment part was not in my plan, the results turned out to be what was planned. That's all that matter." With that, Kyoya officially walked out of the conversation. Yuri expected Kyoya to at least scold her for getting into trouble but he didn't. Yuri was confused and somewhere in her heart, she felt a twist. Little do they know, Kyoya had the same sentence repeating in his head. _"What happened to me just now?"_

~break~

"I found you," said Kyoya. Tamaki and Haruhi woken up to find the entire club greeting them.

"Woof!" fake-barked both the lost people.

"Where's the newspaper club?" asked Tamaki walking. The six of them inwardly flinched at the name. The twins came out with some excuse and Hani diverted the topic to eating cake which got Tamaki's spirit up.

"Kyoya senpai, I was wondering. Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance. But they do have some extensive real state as well. You've heard of the Roy Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre. They also have a hand in other things, like school management, for example."

"I didn't know that. Which school?" Yuri chuckled at the ignorance of Haruhi, _"Haruhi, I wonder how you would receive the answer?"_

"Why, Ouran academy. You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name is. You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of financial aid you received from Tamaki's should be grateful to them." Haruhi paused and stoned. Yuri stopped with Haruhi, "Quite a shocker, huh?"

"Haruhi! Yuri! Hurry up! I would hate if any one of us got lost again!" called Tamaki.

"Let's go, Haruhi!" Yuri pulled Haruhi who was still in the state of shock.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	9. Chp 8: Rebellion

**A/N: Thank you for your encouragement and review! I will continue to give my best! In this chapter, there will be a few temporary Ocs coming out and a little OCC in Kyoya's part. BEWARE!**

**Chapter 8**

The start of the summer marks the start of a new beginning. Tsubaki is officially now Yuri's adoptive father, thanks to the courtesy of the Host Club. Tsubaki has finally moved in; though his father would prefer her moving in with his 'granpa'.

"Bye tou-san!" called Yuri from the corridor.

"By my beloved daughter!" waved Tsubaki before disappearing at the corner. Yuri smiled at realizing the happiness that is slowly seeping in back to her life. _"When Himawari comes back, we will really have a proper happy family again."_ She tied her hair into a loose bun and started her morning housework.

~break~

The noises at the bus were drowned by a sudden loud ring for a guy's phone, "Hello. Tsubaki speaking! ... Oh morning Kyoya…. I see…. I'm okay with it but you would have to ask her first… I leave her in your safe hands then…. Yes, please. Take proper care of her. She can be really careless sometimes…. See you then… Thank you." Tsubaki hung up and smiled to himself, "Perhaps a vacation could help her relax a little."

~break~

"Ugh…mmmph... ergh…. Ah!" She finally managed to put the chest of memoir into the store room. Since Tsubaki was moving in, she packed the things in the master bedroom and old family album into a chest. This morning, she finally finished packing and sent it into the store room.

Just when she was about to go to the bathroom for a shower, the door bell rang. She sighed and looked at herself; long pajamas pants and baggy t-shirt. Well, she just has to receive her guest in this condition. "Coming," she said striding over to the door.

"Morning, Yuri," chorused a bunch of voices. She stood there; shocked out of her shell.

"Uh… morning…" was all she managed to muster.

"Yuri, are you alright? You look like you just got out of a battle with those poverty-stricken clothes and messy head," commented Tamaki.

"Yeah… well yes! What do you mean poverty-striken? And what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you to Karuizawa!" Yuri sensed doom the moment Tamaki said that.

~break~

It was perfect for Haruhi; a break from the hassle but was eventually ruined, "Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!"

"_And by great, evidently I mean a nightmare,"_thought Haruhi.

~break~

Yuri did not choose to be here; she was literally dragged to Karuizawa. Since it was the first time she took a ride in the helicopter, the twins sandwiched her between them. On multiple occasion when there was turbulence, Yuri would flinch and bury her face into wither Hikaru or Kaoru's shoulder. Then Tamaki would accuse the twins for defiling his beloved daughter. Hani was busy looking out with Mori while Kyoya kept quite; occasionally looked over at the platinum-haired girl.

They were talking about Haruhi's job at the house and her rejection on the hosts' offer for holiday, except for Tamaki. Yuri who was leaning against the pillar looked up at the sky. _"Why is it more blue here?" _To be honest, it would be a lie that Yuri didn't feel left out for not being invited but she understands that their friendship is not very much deep in compare with Haruhi.

She looked over at Tamaki who was throwing a tantrum over the matter. _"How oblivious is he?"_ But then again, Haruhi is indeed a very special girl. Not only the twins but she realized that Kyoya too took an interest in her; at least that was what she thought at the beginning. Now, Kyoya is like a ball of wool; messy and confusing.

"Yuri-chan? Why the gloomy look?" asked Hani looking up at her. "_Since when did he walked over?"_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Haruhi, "Yuri can stay in the last room. Can you, Yuri?" asked Haruhi with a pleading look. Although she wanted to say yes to save poor Haruhi's sanity but she couldn't pay for the lodging; Haruhi wilted immediately. And… they're back into the debate as to who should stay in the only room left in Misuzu's pension.

Yuri walked over to Haruhi, "Haruhi, I'll help out in the pension with you as long as I'm here. As compensation." Haruhi weekly nodded. At the end of the day, they decided to hold a 'Guess Relation Odd Job contest' competition to determine the winner. Yuri shook her head before following Haruhi in to help.

~break~

Yuri volunteered to buy some groceries so that she could get some distance off the hosts. She's starting to regret not accepting Mori's offer to go with her. The groceries she bought were quite a lot. As she struggled to carry the groceries while walking back, a helpful hand lifted the bags from her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked Yuri. It turns out that there were four guys standing in front of her. The tallest should be Mori's age while the one who is about her height should be about her age. The other two should be in middle school. They all had dirty blonde hair and similar features. The difference is their height and length of their hair.

"Hi! I'm Yuu! This is my brothers, Fuyuki, Kuro and Shiro. We're locals here. Your face doesn't seem familiar. You're here for holidays?" asked the eldest who had a crew cut hair cheerfully.

"Uh… yeah, kinda." Well, she can't exactly tell them that she was kidnapped here for a holiday, can she?

"Can you give me back my groceries," asked Yuri. The boys had all her groceries in their hands.

"We can help you," said Fuyuki, whom she assumed second eldest. He had his hair tied up in a small and high ponytail.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I…" before Yuri could properly decline; the youngest two gave her puppy eyes, "Please nee-chan. We would really love to help you!" Yuri can't resist the cuteness; so she nodded, reluctantly.

"By the way, I'm Shirayuri."

"Oh. White lily, huh. We'll call you little flower then," teased Yuu happily. From there, they chatted all the way back to the pension.

~break~

Kyoya was typing away in his laptop while the rest of the hosts were fiddling around. His attention on his laptop was averted when he heard a familiar voice talking away. He turned to find Yuri in the middle of a group of four boys; they were talking happily. He involuntarily pushed his glasses.

"Oh, Yuri-chan's back!" yelled Hani. Yuri heard him and waved back. The hosts walked towards Yuri who was on her way into the pension.

"Yuri, who are they?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh, this is Yuu, Fuyuki, Kuro and Shiro! They helped me carried the groceries back," said Yuri looking much happier than before.

"Oh! It seems like the Miyashini brothers are out for a walk today!" said Misuzu swooning around the newcomers.

"Boys, meet our local handsome young men. Yuu is 25, Fuyuki is 18, Kuro is 15 and Shiro is 10! Yuri-chan! You're so lucky they helped you, the girls must have been really envious!"

"Oh! I… thank you everyone. I'll bring the groceries in," said Yuri taking over the groceries from the boys.

"Misuzu-san, I see you have quite some lookers working with you this summer," said Fuyuki looking at the hosts; the hosts sweat-dropped.

"Mind if we ask one out tomorrow?" continued Yuu. The hosts panicked at the outspoken homosexuality.

"Oh, I never knew you guys go that way," said Misuzu.

"What? No! We're not gay Suzu-chi!"cried the 10 years old boy.

"Sheesh. Onii-san, be a little more straight forward please. We're planning to ask Yuri-neechan out," explained Kuro. It was Tamaki who first reacted, "No! Noway I'm giving my daughter away to shady people like you! The four of you might end up defiling my beautiful Yuri!"

"I kinda lost you at the daughter part but my logic tells me you're giving me bullshit," mocked Yuu. He turned to Misuzu and asked, "So, is that an okay?"

"I'm okay if Yuri-chan is okay!"

"What am I okay with?" asked Yuri walking out.

"We'd like to give you a tour around Karuizawa tomorrow, little flower. Are you up to it?"

"Huh?" Yuri was shocked at their invitation. It was although it was a natural reflex; she turned to look at Kyoya. Their eyes met but Kyoya was the first to turn away. He stood up, "It's a vacation so I have nothing for you to work on." And then, he walked away.

"No! Yuri, you can't go with them! What if they hurt you!" reprimanded Tamaki. Yuri was annoyed by Kyoya's nonchalance.

"Tamaki, I'm an athlete and an archery champion. Do you think I can be harmed? Yuu-san, I'll definitely go."

Tamaki was shot through his heart by Yuri's rebellion. As for the rest, they had a feeling something is going on between Yuri and Kyoya.

~break~

The rest of the day went by like wind. Yuri kept herself busy from all the annoyance that was floating around her. The host brushed her open rebellion off when Yuri was back to her normal behavior. It was towards the evening when she heard the piano playing. She walked towards the terrace and found both Haruhi and Kaoru standing by the terrace.

"Hi guys!" she called out waving at the duo. They waved back at her; it was then she saw the vase dropping from above. She broke into a sprint, "Watch out!" Kaoru quickly tried to push Haruhi away and Yuri pushed both of them out of the vase's hitting ground.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded followed by the apologies from the guests.

"Kaoru, are you okay? What happened? You're hurt! Let me see," yelled Hikaru running towards them.

"I'm fine. It's only a little cut," answered Kaoru. Hikaru was relieved that the only scratch was on Kaoru's cheek. He slumped onto him.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" And they both giggled. Haruhi knew these acts too well to even do anything. However, to Misuzu who only watched it once was touched by their brotherly love, "Bravo! Bravo! 100 points for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the victory goes to the Hitachiin brothers!"

Tamaki drop dead upon the announcement.

"Guys, I think Yuri is hurt," announced Haruhi. Yuri was at the back of Haruhi all this time wincing at her leg.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" asked Kyoya running to her side. Yuri only shook her head; the pain in her leg was too much for her to speak.

"Someone get some ice bag!" demanded Kyoya. Haruhi scurried off to get the ice.

A while later…

"Thank you, it's better now."

"Yuri! You should be more careful next time!"

"Tamaki-senpai, it's just strain. I got that sometimes when I overwork my legs or I don't warm up before running. It's nothing really."

"Yeah! Yuri-chan didn't even let a tear drop!" said Hani proudly. Yuri changed the topic immediately to avoid being lectured, "So I guess the twins won huh."

"Yeap!" said the twins with their mischievous evil grin.

Haruhi was quick to catch on, "What the… Wait! Was that all staged?"

The hosts might think so but Yuri knew that neither Hikaru nor Kaoru would risk the other like that.

~break~

Yuri followed Kyoya back to his summer villa after much discussion. Silence filled the air of the limosine as the driver drove them back. Yuri was fidgeting along the way.

Kyoya who was typing on his laptop decided to put a stop to it, "Is there something in your mind, Yuri?"

"Um… yeah. senpai, please forgive me, would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuri."

"You know what I'm talking about, senpai. You've been treating me differently since the newspaper club incident. I'm sorry for causing so many problems."

Kyoya shut his laptop and looked at Yuri. Their eyes caught each other for the first time after the unfortunate incident, "Yuri, firstly, I'm not angry. Perhaps you've been reading too much into it."

"For sure?" asked Yuri.

"As sure as we've reached our destination," said Kyoya opening the door. Yuri smiled in relief. "I thought you would go for something like 'as sure as I'm born handsome and super smart," said Yuri imitating Kyoya.

"Why so?"

"Because Ohtori Kyoya is more of a narcissist than Hitler," said Yuri chuckling. Kyoya stared at Yuri's light-heartedness before replying, "I'm much better looking compare to Hitler." He got down from the car and held his hand out for Yuri.

"And Hitler never had chivalry as a part of him," teased Yuri.

~break~

Tamaki was once again sent to his corner of woe after the twins' comment on waking up Kyoya and Hani. Yuri chuckled softly upon remembering the whole scene. Well, they couldn't really blame the AB blood carriers though; Tamaki needs to work on his waking-up skills.

Yuri wore a pair of grey shorts that reached up to her mid-thigh and sky blue short-sleeved shirt on top of her grey tank top. Both she and Haruhi were serving customers when Tamaki was busy chatting with the twins.

A while later, the Miyashini brothers came to picked Yuri up. Before she left, Tamaki and the twins pulled her to a side and talked to her seriously, "Yuri, be careful when you're with them. Never trust anyone so easily, you understand?"

"And, don't simply flash that trademark smile of yours," reminded the twins.

"Senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, I can judge who to trust and who not to trust or else I would not have befriended you guys. Trust me." Tamaki stood there shocked; he finally realized how much trust Yuri had on them. The twins caught a glimpse at a part of Yuri whom they have never realized; Yuri cares and trusts them more than they realized. They nodded and sent her off.

~break~

It was in the evening when Yuri came back. She walked into the pension and headed straight to the backyard. The Miyashini showed her so many places in Karuizawa she can't wait to share it with Haruhi and maybe even suggest to bring Haruhi to those places tomorrow. When she entered the backyard, she saw Haruhi collecting the sheets gloomily. Wondering what happened when she was away; she walked up to her and helped her with the sheets, "What's wrong Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head. Yuri pressed further and Haruhi recounted the whole story of Arai's visit and Hikaru's tantrum.

"Wow, that's eventful. But I have a way to cheer you up! Let's go sightseeing tomorrow! Yuu-san and the rest showed me so many places that I'm sure you'd love to go! I even got a map and note down the directions! We won't get lost in this small town!" said Yuri excitedly.

"Sorry, Yuri but I promised to go on a date with Kaoru." Yuri was surprised by Kaoru's blatant expression. She noticed the crush that the twins had on Haruhi; same goes to Tamaki and maybe Kyoya but she never thought that Kaoru will be the first to do something about it. Tamaki can't really be included since he is completely oblivious to his very own feelings.

"Wow, Haruhi. Well, I wish you luck then," said Yuri looking up at the sky; a habit she picked up since arriving in Karuizawa. It was then she noticed a patch of pink and white dots at the hill near a traditional Japanese roof.

"Haruhi, where's that place?"

"Oh, I think is a really old abandoned shrine," answered Haruhi absent-mindedly as she walked into the pension.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chp 9: Where did they go?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your alerts, favourite and encouraging comments! I'll keep working harder! Arigatou!**

**Chapter 9**

To Yuri, a beautiful morning should be greeted by peace but this morning was far from peace. It was merely 5.30am. when Tamaki burst into her room, jumped onto her bed, pulled her up and wailed at her, "Yuri! We have to do something! We have to do something to protect your sister!"

Yuri who was still groggy mumbled, "… my sister…. Far away… goway…" She pushed Tamaki away and plopped on her bed.

"Yuri! We need to stop Haruhi from going on a date with a doppelganger like Kaoru!"

Finally after rounds of wailing, Yuri was finally up. She chased Tamaki out of her room and gave a strict instruction to wait at the living room until both she and Kyoya come out; Tamaki was also ordered to keep quiet and not rush them. After that, Yuri went for a shower and changed into a pair of khakis shorts and a white buttoned up shirt with its sleeves folded up.

She walked down the hall and knocked on the door before entering Kyoya's room. She stood and stared at Kyoya's sleeping form beside the bed before deciding on how to get him up. She sat beside him and called, "Kyoya." There was no reaction; she ran her fingers along Kyoya's disheveled hair to straighten it out.

"Kyoya, wake up. We have a beautiful day waiting for you to start it," coaxed Yuri like how she did to her sister. Kyoya stirred a little. Yuri continued with her effort, "Kyoya, rise and shine."

Kyoya's eyes peeked out of his blanket and glared at Yuri. She chuckled warmly and put her hands over his eyes, covering it back, "You will count to ten, calm down and then slowly open your eyes to start your wonderful day."

She waited for a while before lifting her hand up. Kyoya stirred and laid on his back. Slowly, he opened his groggy eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"May I know why did you call me up in this ungodly hour of the morning?" asked Kyoya with his morning voice.

"Be glad Tamaki only jumped and crashed into my bed wailing at me. I got him to wait at the living room obediently until you come and greet him. However, I doubt he has much patience to spare since Haruhi is going on a date with Kaoru soon," explained Yuri calmly. Kyoya groaned before slowly sitting up.

"I'll be downstairs with breakfast. Western?"

Kyoya nodded and asked, "How's your leg?"

"All's fine," she answered before closing the door. As the doors were closed, Kyoya remembered what Yuri called him when she was waking him up; he blushed.

~break~

"… No fair! No fair, no fair, no fair!" complained Tamaki in the middle of the road.

"Boss, it's hard for you to understand, but it would be good for Hikaru to find other people he can feel close to. The only people we've ever been able to depend on were ourselves. We didn't care what anyone else thought about us. That's probably how we ended up so self-centered," explained Kaoru.

In case you're wondering, Kaoru set up a date for Hikaru, not himself. The rest of the host club ended up stalking them as they went out.

"So you're admitting it?" asked Tamaki finally stopped wailing. He had been doing this quiet frequent lately.

"I guess you could say Hikaru is immature and lets his emotions take over. See, I'm not sure he's even aware of it, but I can tell that he cares about Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to react, so his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of her attention. He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends, friends who aren't only your toys, you have to learn to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And I think it's about time that Hikaru learned that lesson himself," said Kaoru staring into space. Yuri looked at Kaoru and realized how much he has grown since the first time she saw him. Haruhi's presence in their life really made a significant difference.

"Kaoru, that was amazing," praised Tamaki for once, seriously.

"So in other words, this date is basically a test to see if Hikaru can handle being thoughtful towards others, right?" asked Kyoya seeking for confirmation.

"Just promise me you won't interfere with them, okay?"

"Fine, but then why are you making us follow them?" asked Tamaki out of sheer curiosity.

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on watching something this interesting."

The idea of not interfering was getting harder the more the hosts tailed them, mostly because of Tamaki. He was pretty frustrated because according to him, Hikaru had been running her first date. Hani tried to interfere by disguising as an ice-cream man but was stopped by Mori. The rest let out breathe of relief. Then, Tamaki disguised as an ice-cream vendor to stop them from sharing the same ice-cream cone.

However the atmosphere between Haruhi and Hikaru got better when they started shopping and also because Tamaki was crying a river soon. Therefore the hosts decided to let them be and head back to the pension.

When they were heading back, Yuri stood and stared at the same hill she was staring at yesterday. She had her hand in the pocket gripping on a map.

"Hey guys, you go ahead first. There's something I wanna take a look at!" she said running of at a different direction. The hosts did not know where she was heading but decided to give Yuri sometime alone.

~break~

The rain started pouring when the hosts reached the pension. Tamaki was pacing around while Kyoya sat at a corner silently. Inside, he was pounded with worry as Yuri who was alone is not back yet.

"Tamaki dear, please try to settle down," said Misuzu worriedly.

"I should go out and look for them! Uh…" Tamaki was interrupted by a phone call. Misuzu picked it up and spoke. When he put down the phone, he updated the hosts on the news he received from Arai, " Evidently, Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the produce shop and decided he head back on his own. Arai said Haruhi took off after Hikaru and that's when it started pouring.  
>He was worried so he called to make sure they made it home okay."<p>

Tamaki took out his phone and called Hikaru. Kyoya who finally got enough of worrying decided to call Yuri but the line was engaged. He dialed again and again as he started pacing. Tamaki waited for Hikaru ; it was a while before he started yelling angrily, "You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm like this by herself? Now you listen to me, Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it, she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealousy and worry about someone else for once?"

He slammed the phone shut before yelling again, "Kyoya, can you get to Yuri?" Kyoya shooked his head.

"Alright people, let's spilt. Kyoya, you Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai go and find for Yuri. Kaoru and I'll go and find for Haruhi and Hikaru. Misuzu-san, please you have our number, right. Call us when any one of them is back," instructed Tamaki before storming out. Before Kyoya walked out, Misuzu called, "Kyouya, yesterday I overheard Yuri asking Haruhi about the abandoned shrine at the Karuizawa hill. She was staring at it for quite a while. Could she be there?"

"Thank you," said Kyoya before rushing off.

~break~

Yuri sat the steps of the abandoned shrine while staring at the tree with pink and white flowers. Below it was a rotten signboard that says something along the line of 'Wishing tree'. Her phone died out a while ago and she could do nothing but wait at the shrine until the rain died down. She can't possibly walk down the hill with the heavy rain, thunder and slippery road; she can't risk falling over and get herself stranded in the jungle.

While she stared at the tree, memories of the past flooding into her head and played in front of her eyes like movie. It was those day she spent with her parents and sisters. Himawari was born in a shrine premature. The family was at their usual outing when her mother's amnion fluid started dripping out. Her mother gave birth there with the help of a few lady and the monks. Himawari had complication after the birth; the doctor said that she could barely make it. She went back to the shrine and prayed for her sister's well-being. A few months later, her sister was well enough to be discharged. The doctor said that her recovery was a miracle; to Yuri, she was a blessing from Kami-sama. He heard her prayers and helped her sister. She was called out of her stupor by a familiar voice, "Yuri! Yuri!" She stood up and saw a silhouette walking to her in the middle of the rain. She squinted her eyes and realized that it was Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai!" she yelled waving at them. Kyoya saw her form and ran towards her.

"Yuri! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kyoya panting.

"I wanted to come and see the shrine but it rained as soon as I reached here. I made all of you worry again, didn't I?" asked Yuri dejectedly. She suddenly found the ground much interesting than before. Kyoya patted her head, "You're not the only one. Hikaru and Haruhi are also not back yet." Kyoya pulled out his phone, "Tachibana, I found here. Yes, go up to the shrine."

"Now, let's wait for Tachibana to come and get us," said Kyoya. He then took out his jacket and placed it over Yuri, "Your white shirt is revealing when soaked. I thought you said that it only started to rain when you got here."

Yuri blushed at Kyoya's remark, "I kinda hang out at the tress before taking cover here."

"What are you doing here?" Yuri retold the story of her sister and the shrine. Since her parents and sisters were gone, it became a habit for her to go to shrine to make a wish or just merely asks for blessing for her family; dead or alive. Kyoya realized that she was trying to create and hold on to a hope that's barely there.

"Silly girl."

"Aren't you equally silly then to be here with me?"

~break~

The next morning, Arai visited the pension with a huge watermelon. Hikaru finally got along with Arai and Yuri spent the whole morning apologizing for running off herself and got everyone worried. Of course, Tamaki delivered an hour long lecture before letting Yuri off. Later on in the afternoon, Yuu Miyashini and Fuyuki Miyashini came and asked for Yuri.

"Hello, people! How are all of you doing?" asked Yuu.

"Fine/ Well/ What are you doing here?" responded the hosts who were having their break.

"Well, we're here to ask for Yuri's hand!" cheered Yuu while Fuyuki looked away blushing.

"What?" chorused the hosts, obviously shocked at the announcement.

"From who?" asked Misuzu happily.

"Both of us!" For once, Yuri lost her composure and fainted.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R! :)**


	11. Chp 10: Books and Coffee

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Summer in Bunkyo was greeted with another really hot weather. The hosts settled into their own routine upon returning from Karuizawa. Haruhi managed to send all the hosts home and leave her alone to have some peace for the rest of the summer.

Tamaki requested to help his father with his work during the summer; his father agreed after much persuasion. It was not because he didn't want to but he knew his son's flamboyant behavior will cause quite a ruckus. While Hani and Mori went back to more training, the twins ventured into fashion designing and slacking. Kyoya on the other hand, worked on his businesses outside the host club.

Yuri went back to the book store just like any summer for the past years. It was a sunny week day when Tamaki and Kyoya found Yuri dusting the top of the bookshelves in a commoner bookstore. She was wearing a grey apron over her black jeans with a huge 'Ain't going down' at the back of her pale pink t-shirt.

"Morning, Yuri!" greeted Tamaki all of the sudden from the bottom of the ladder she was on. Kyoya immediately hit Tamaki on his head for his foolish action. Surprised but the sudden loudness Yuri staggered a bit, "Woah!"

"Yuri, be careful!" cried a lady from the other side of the bookshelf.

"I'm alright," laughed Yuri nervously. She looked down to find her senpais looking up.

"Senpai?" She climbed down from the ladder.

"Sorry, Yuri!" apologized Tamaki sheepishly. Yuri shushed at Tamaki's loud voice.

"No, it's ok. I got that a lot from the kids. Is there anything you need from the book store?" asked Yuri tilting her head.

"This idiot wants to take a look at how regular, common book store looks like," said Kyoya with affection though sounding irritated.

"Hello," said a voice who called out to Yuri previously.

"Oh! Senpais, this is the manager of this book store, Yuuko-san," said Yuri introducing a lady around her late twenties. Tamaki jumped into his host mode and greeted the lady manager sending her swooning her way to the counter.

"Senpai, please refrain from your perverse fetish," reprimanded Yuri. Tamaki immediately shunned himself at a corner.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Look! There's a weirdo rotting here!" cried a young boy pointing at Tamaki excitedly. The mother, suspecting Tamaki being some weird pedophile dragged her son away hurriedly.

"Tamaki-senpai! You're chasing the customers away. Please, stop sulking. I'll buy you coffee during break, kay?" coaxed Yuri quietly.

Tamaki bounced out of his stupor and hugged Yuri. He said in a hushed tone, "Oh! My daughter is so sweet! But I'm so sorry! I have a meeting to attend with my father later after lunch so I have to return early! Kyoya can make it though! Right Kyoya?"

Kyoya did not reply, instead he asked, "Is there a different between the two sections?"

"Oh yes, this is the rental section. The sale section is at the other side. Are you searching for any particular book?" asked Yuri.

Tamaki broke into a rant about books that he read in France but could not be found in Japan. Yuri chuckled before raising her hand to stop his rant.

"The good thing about the rental section is that it consists secondhand book from many different countries and it covers various different topics. Though it may be old and dispersed but you might find some little treasure in here," explained Yuri walking to a certain bookshelf.

"This shelf may have what you are searching for. I still have other matters to attend so you guys help yourselves, okay?" Both Kyoya and Tamaki nodded and Yuri left them on their own.

While both of the boys look through the books arranged neatly on the shelf, Tamaki asked, "Did you know she was working here?"

"No. I knew she was working part time, but I didn't know where," answered Kyoya curtly.

~break~

Yuri's break came after a while. She excused herself from her manager before searching for the senpais in the bookstore. She found Kyoya sitting at a corner reading a book titled 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' and Tamaki nowhere to be found. He was so engrossed in the book he failed to notice an approaching Yuri. She gently tapped on his shoulder, "Senpai, it's lunch time. Wanna grab something to eat?"

Kyoya looked up from his book and nodded. "I want to borrow this," he said closing the book in his hand. Yuri brought Kyoya to the counter and helped him with the member registration and checking out the book.

They decided to eat somewhere nearby since Yuri's break was only 45 minutes long. They went into a quiet coffee shop at the corner of the street and took a seat at booth. A waitress came and greeted them cheerfully while attempting to flirt with Kyoya.

"Good afternnon, I'm at your service today. How may I help you?" she asked winking at Kyoya. Yuri held back a laugh while Kyoya brushed the waitress off. When the waitress was away from the hearing distance, she laughed, "Senpai, you do attract a lot of girls, don't you?"

"I can't help it when I'm born with such good looking features, can I?" smirked Kyoya.

"So full of yourself. The sandwiches here are nice, you might wanna try some," recommended Yuri.

"It's appreciating my talent, Yuri. I think I'll try the toasted sandwich with salmon and cheese."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might just come true one day. Good choice on the sandwich though," said Yuri putting up her hand to call the waitress. When they placed their orders, the waitress could not stop grinning and ogling Kyoya.

When they were done, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No," answered Kyoya before looking away. The waitress walked away with a dejected expression. Yuri pitied the poor girl who just got rejected coldly. _"Poor girl. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. Not in a million years."_

Yuri looked at Kyoya who was staring at the street, particularly a woman with two kids in her hand. They were laughing happily. Out of the sudden randomness she asked, "So Kyoya-senpai, why is it after all this time I still know next to nothing about your family?" It was true. She knew all about the rest of the hosts' family (courtesy of Kyoya's research) but she never had the chance to find out about Kyoya's family.

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family, at least nothing that should be of interest to you."

"Well, considering that you help me twice in a critical situation and you knew everything about me and my life that seems to be a little bit unfair, don't you think?"

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."

They were interrupted by the same waitress who brought their coffees. The aroma of the caffeinated drink filled their nose in a pleasant way. Kyoya took a sip carefully not to burn his tongue while Yuri placed her fingers gingerly on the cup, playing with it.

"Well, why don't you start with your brothers? I've never met them despite visiting your house quite frequent."

Kyoya looked at her before a distant look took over, "They all say that we're all fine young men, men that live the name of the Ohtori family. I can confidently tell you that I'm much superior than my brothers in terms of academics, business talents and appearances but with them ahead of me, I don't stand a chance of becoming family's patriarch. However, they are rather exceptional, enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them. Though, as the third son, things work out a little differently for me. My father always put us into comparison. Since, my standing in the family is so, I will have to out shine my brothers considerably in order to impress him."

Yuri saw the expression that Kyoya carried when he was talking. At that very moment, he look so mature and old and… tired that it put Yuri wondering what kind of life that Kyoya has at home.

"I didn't realize there's so much pressure on you to succeed," said Yuri. She felt the need to be by his side and help him. She wanted to see him achieve what he aimed.

"Pressure? Oh no, Yuri. I can't think of nothing more fun than this."

"Fun? Can you explain?"

"You see, Yuri. The fun lies in the process of catching up with people who had the privilege to start first on a higher platform compare to myself. To manipulate and calculate every strategy that I need to take and will be taking, participating in the predicted outcome and plan the next strategy is challenging enough to keep me entertain. I am striving hard so that one day, I can see the surprised and livid expression on my father who belittled my abilities," explained Kyoya with his trademark smirk on his well-perfected façade.

"You'll be able to one day, senpai. Trust me," said Yuri smiling gently at Kyoya giving him an assurance that no one ever did. He smiled in return and they both looked out at the street filled with people in silence. The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by a different waitress, "Pardon me, here are your sandwiches." She smiled at Kyoya and batted her eyelashes. Yuri put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm while she stared at the new waitress with beady eyes. The waitress turned to her and laid the food on the table without a word.

"Here's a serviette for you, handsome. You might find the other side interesting," she said winking and walked away. Kyoya turned the serviette and found a string of numbers with a name. He put it back down and slid it away.

"This will be the last time I'm coming here," he said picking up his fork and knife. Yuri snorted and commented, "You're not the only one, senpai." She picked up her fork and knife and proceeded with slicing the sandwich.

When they were done, Kyoya suggested a plan that surprised Yuri, "I've been talking to Tamaki and the rest. We would like to promote you as a hostess of the host club."

"What? You've got to be kidding me," said Yuri flabbergasted.

"No, I'm not. So are you in?" asked Kyoya taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have other clubs to attend to you know."

"You don't have to be there every day. You can come on days where you have no club activities."

"But I like being yo… an assistant," said Yuri nearly slipped on her words.

"Let's arrange it this way. On days you don't have club activities, you can do your administration work on the first half and host on the second half. Yuri, just say 'yes' or Tamaki will never let both of us live it down," sighed Kyoya rubbing his temple.

"Okay, okay. But hosting will not be my priority," said Yuri sternly.

"Well, that's a deal."

Yuri huffed and pondered on what she has gotten herself further into.

**A/N: Please Read & Review**


	12. Chp 11: Merrygoaround

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

"Senpai, I got you some coffee. Your servants are asleep so I took the liberty to ransack your kitchen for anything that could keep us awake," said Yuri coming in with two cups of coffee. Kyoya looked over at the clock that was hanging on his wall; it's already 2a.m. He invited Yuri to come over since Yuri asked for his help in tutoring on her subjects. He gladly agreed given that they work on the host club planning after the summer break.

"I'll know who to blame when my household members found the kitchen being broken in by burglar," mocked Kyoya, keeping his books aside.

"And the 'burglar' shall have her accomplice be brought to justice with her."

They just finish with Yuri's tutorial session. To his surprise, Yuri could be quite dense in Biology. She could easily understand Physics without help, Advanced Mathematics and Chemistry with little guidance but she took an hour long to understand the functioning of the immune system.

Yuri set the cups on the table and sat on the carpeted floor by the coffee table. She took out her file and planner that contains plans and documents for the host club. Kyoya took a sip of the coffee; the taste never fails to meet his expectations.

"I believe you acquire your coffee making skills from your part time job at San Francisco." Yuri nodded while flipping her planner. Kyoya noticed that Yuri tend to be quiet when she's sleepy.

"Senpai, the analysis of the guests' attendance are out. It seems like for most of the guests, their frequency of visits decreased over a certain period of time. Plus, the results from the survey suggest that they would like to see some new refreshing scene during their visit in the host club," reported Yuri flipping through a stack of papers.

"Hmm… we'll have to work on it. We should talk to Tamaki, he might have some ideas in his head," replied Kyoya rubbing his chin.

"Actually senpai, I have been thinking and I sort of had this idea. Would you like to hear it now?" asked Yuri raising an eyebrow. She knew Kyoya is sleepy and exhausted, so she was careful with her words. In a way, she's trying to repay Kyoya for his tutoring by lessening the pain of staying up late.

"Well, why not."

"Great! Well you see, I noticed that girls like to catch romantic dramas that were aired on television. They like to chat with each other regarding this drama's characters or that drama's plot. They even picture their very own ending between the main characters. We can make the guests visit us much more frequent by creating our very own drama. We can have a, say, 15 minutes acting by the hosts themselves, based on a plot. We can use the hosts' characters or create new characters for each host. This is where the funds come in; our guests are allowed to decide the plot by voting. Of course, we still have to gain certain control of the plot. What they have to do is to vote by paying. The plot for the next episode during the next host session with the most funds entrusted to it will be acted out. We can cut cost on getting the script ready too. Houshakuji-san would be the best choice for script writer since she represents the big group of the guests in the host club. How does that sound?"

"It's workable but we need to refine this whole idea. Let's split the job shall we?" Yuri nodded and Kyoya proceeded to give instructions. And so by 5.15 a.m., they finished with the proposal for Yuri's drama idea and the plans for the next one month.

"Senpai, go to sleep. I'll finish the rest." Kyoya looked up from his laptop and raised his eyebrow.

"Look senpai, let's put away the ego of a man and a senior for the moment. You have bags under your bloodshot eyes. I might not be any better but I'm not the one who mistaken a hand as a mouse," said Yuri pointing at Kyoya's hands which was on hers.

"_Ah, that explains the warmth and softness. My brain's not working,"_ thought Kyoya. He removed his hand (reluctantly though he was terribly denying it) and stood up.

"I'll be on my bed. I prepared a duvet for you upstairs," said Kyoya walking up.

"Ah," she replied. By the time she finished, she was so sleepy that she had to drag herself upstairs and onto the duvet. Since, her brain is not working very well too; she interpreted a lump on the duvet as a pillow and dived onto the comfortable commodities without even changing.

~break~

The host club (minus the sleeping ones and Haruhi) barged into Kyoya's room to get him to go with them to the commoner expo. They were surprised to find Kyoya in a duvet instead of the bed. Brushing it off, Tamaki started ranting, "Doesn't this sound fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time…. Haruhi won't be joining us today incidentally as her presence might harm our credibility as impartial observers. Oh, come on. You can't just lie here in bed all morning. Today is the last day of summer vacation!" The hosts (except for Mori) were all on the duvet shaking him. Kyoya heard him alright; since he's so loud and Kyoya was not happy at all since he was so comfortable hugging his pillow.

"Hgn…," a moan came out of the duvet which doesn't sound like Kyoya at all.

"Uh, Tono, was it us or the moan sounded not right," asked Hikaru.

"I wonder…"

Slowly, Kyoya sat up and glared at the unwanted visitors with is infamous 'Shadow King' glare, "For your information, I was up until 5 a.m., you morons. Which, if you hadn't noticed, makes me a little less than happy about being woken up?" The hosts sat, stood or kneeled still when the covers were drawn by Kyoya revealing another huddled up figure beside Kyoya. They knew at that instant who it was by the mop of disarray hair.

Tamaki stuttered, "Kyo…Kyoya… erm…"

Hani interjected, "Kyo-chan, why is…." This in return was interjected by Mori, "Mitsukuni."

"Okay, enough with the commoner shtick. If you formulaic halfwits feel like wasting all afternoon on worn-out old cliches, go right ahead and suit yourselves." With that, Kyoya swayed a little and plopped back down before pulling his 'pillow' back to where it belong just before the hosts came.

"No~! Kyoya! What do you think are you doing sleeping with my daughter! Men! Separate them! Now let's dress him to the nines and head for the expo! Since Yuri-chan is here, we should bring her along and take her mind off from this traumatic experience!"

~break~

Kyoya woke up with a sight of silver. He closed his eyes and reopened it; the silver is still there. When he looked clearly, it was a mob of hair. To be precise, Yuri's hair; she was sleeping on the bench he was sitting at with her head on his lap. He looked around and realized that he was not on his bed. Wait… _"My bed…. If my memories is not playing on me, I slept on the duvet…. With Yuri…. And the nonexistent pillow…"_ A light blush crept onto his face and his corner of his lips attempted to tug up. He looked at Yuri in the clothes she wore before going to bed and her really messy hair. _"And Tamaki's rant about going to a commoner expo…"_

Slowly, Kyoya recalled back the whole scene. He rubbed his temple exhaustingly. He slowly shook Yuri up, "Yuri, Yuri, wake up."

"Hgn… a while more," she groaned.

"Yuri, I'm not much of a patient man," said Kyoya gently shaking her once again. She groaned and slowly sat up. Yuri opened her eyes, closed it back, rubbed it and reopened it.

"What the hell am I?"

"We're in a mall, Yuri." She turned and stared at Kyoya expecting an explanation. He told her his recollection and she digested it calmly. When he was finished, she groaned and buried her head into her hands; a massive headache decided to pay a visit.

"Looks like we're at the Izumi shipping center, which isn't exactly within walking distance from home. Guess I'll call and have a car sent out." Kyoya reached into his left pocket; it was empty. He continued with his other pockets; they were all empty.

"Tamaki is a dead man when I get my hands on him," he said with a demonic glare. Yuri sensed his dark aura emitting in a large amount.

"Senpai, take a seat," she said patting on to the bench. He sat down and stoned. Yuri rummaged into her pocket and found some money at her back pockets.

"I found some money in my pocket. I guess it's enough for breakfast. Shall we?" she asked looking at Kyoya. He turned sideways and looked at her. He nodded, "But before we go, we need to get your hair fixed." Kyoya reached out and combed her hair with his finger; gently arranging the platinum hair. Yuri stared at Kyoya and unconsciously blushed at the close distance.

"Done," he said standing up. "By the way, the blush suits you quite well."

Yuri raised her hands and swatted at Kyoya's hand. "It doesn't," she said pouting.

~break~

"Yuri, are you sure?" asked Kyoya eyeing the food in front of him suspiciously.

"Yes, senpai. Well, I don't have much on me, so our choices are limited. Well, at least the takoyaki smells good. The stall maybe a bit small but it's worth a try," said Yuri. Since the money she had on her was not much and they might want to save some in case they need to find their own transport home, takoyaki was their perfect choice. Kyoya looked at Yuri with beady eyes that said I-don't-trust-you. She chuckled and took a bit at her own takoyaki, "Hey, this is not bad. Come on, senpai. I can hear your stomach complaining."

Kyoya reluctantly picked up the takoyaki with a chopstick and took a bite. _"Not bad."_He took another; Yuri was happy that he liked it. They both started eating on the bench they woke up on.

"You have the receipt, right?" asked Kyoya.

"Ah."

"Tamaki will reimburse you ten folds." Yuri nearly spitted out her food. His aura contradicted the happy and joyful atmosphere of the shopping mall.

When they were done, Kyoya suggested that they walk around since they were already there. Yuri smiled at the new found amusement and complied. When they were walking, a sales girl with a ridiculously micromini skirt approached them, "Hi, sir. Would you like to try our new flavor of ice- cream?"

"No, thank you. I don't care for sweets," answered Kyoya coolly. Yuri was entirely ignored but she could understand why; the girl was practically ogling him with lovey dovey eyes.

"What about…" before the girl could finish asking, Kyoya brushed her off while giving her his once again demonic glare, "I have given you my answer."

"Sorry, my brother is a bit rude when he's sleepy," said Yuri before pulling Kyoya away. Once they were out of the crowd, "Look senpai, just because you're in a bad mood today and sleep deprived, doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that. The poor girl was just doing her job, maybe it was because she was trying to flirt with you too but that's not a reason."

"Her job is to sell the items, not to irritate me with some weak sales pitch," retorted Kyoya crossing his arms around his chest. Yuri smirked because she knew he knew he was rude. He knew she knew what he was thinking, he said, "Besides no one of consequence is here to witness my momentarily lack of manners."

Yuri just stared at Kyoya like how a mother would when she tries to bring her son on a guilty trip. Kyoya refused to give in, "Hey, for the record, I'm saying it benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this."

"Yeah, and a place like this is called the public area where people will stare at you with disgust if you suddenly picked your nose," retorted Yuri.

Suddenly, a group of girls walked over to them and asked for directions, "Excuse me, we would like to know which direction to go to the musical instrument shop?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with the directions here," said Kyoya with a face of indifference. Yuri could sensed that he's irritated by the girls attempt to get close to him.

"Perhaps the directory over that side could help, miss," said Yuri pointing straight ahead. The girls thanked them and walked away while turning back for a few times before disappearing into a mass of people.

"_Wow, his mood must be really bad. It really is a wonder they can complement each other so well."_

"You're probably wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well?"

"Stop reading my mind, senpai," she said walking back into the crowd.

"Yuri, I thought you followed me long enough to realize the fact. I have something to gain.  
>There is no better motivator than self-interest. I have to look out for number one, you know."<p>

"Don't ever let Tamaki-senpai hear you say that; his heart would shatter. Even if it's not the truth."

"It is Yuri. He's understood our arrangement from the very beginning. The same goes for all of them; Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families and ensures each of our futures. Haruhi might be an exception. Your participation in the host club also stem from a mutual self-interest relationship. Although Tamaki is a fool and self sacrifice does come naturally to him. So I guess the point of this is we are very different creatures."

Yuri wondered if Kyoya really knows what he's talking about because she knew that it was not the case. She shook her head and concentrated in wading across the sea of people.

~break~

Yuri smiled as the conman was being taken away.

"Why are you smiling like that, Yuri?"

"After everything you told me, senpai, stepping in on a complete stranger's behalf seem to be against you words, aren't you?" Kyoya smirked and explained that the lady was the wife of some CEO of a major electronics company. His family has dealings with them and he could recognize the expensive ring she wore. Yuri listened to him suspiciously; an expression that she blatantly displayed on her face.

The woman came over and greeted them, "Ah one of the Ohtori boy's, imagine running into you here, incognito. The next opportunity I have, I'll be sure to take advantage of one of your family's beautiful health resorts."

"We'd be honored," replied Kyoya curtly before the woman left.

"Denial," said Yuri.

"Are you sure you're not the one in denial?" He walked away and looked at some random items at a stall. Yuri mulled on the thought that maybe she was in denial but a fact enlightened her: there was no way he could have seen the ring because it was blocked by a flag!

"Hey Yuri, did you know this? Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?"

"I don't get you, senpai."

"It doesn't make sense. If the primary ingredient is corn, why go to the trouble artificially making it taste like fruit? Seems counterintuitive," said Kyoya inspecting the box of snacks. Yuri laughed when she saw the whole picture; Kyoya took her on a merry-go-around.

"Oh, was I being funny?" asked Kyoya clearly not amused.

"Earlier you were going on and on about how you and Tamaki-senpai are nothing alike, but what you just said about the sacks, it sounds exactly like him. Same goes to the whole I-wont-do-anything-that-does-not-benefit-me speech; you didn't know that lady was some rich lady with important social standing. It's clear now that the one in denial is you, not me."

"Yuri, are you trying to tell me that I'm that stupid that I don't know my own principles?" asked Kyoya in a reprimanding tone.

"No, senpai. In fact, I'm just trying to say that you've withheld some information when you spoke. We all get something in return when we help others. Even Tamaki-senpai! When he helped others, what he received in return was a feeling of happiness and satisfaction. The only difference is that his is something intangible, you prefer tangible things. However, there are times when you help for returns that are intangible. At the end of the day, both you and Tamaki-senpai aren't exactly that different."

Kyoya was quiet and he seemed to be reminiscing; Yuri kept quiet. Suddenly an announcement came, "Attention, shoppers. This is an announcement for two lost children. Attention, shoppers. This is an announcement for two lost children.A little boy named Ohtori Kyoya and a little girl named Anderson Shirayuri are lost inside the store. Repeat. Ohtori Kyoya and Anderson Shirayuri are lost. Thier guardian, Suoh, is waiting for him at the 2nd floor information counter. Kyoya is 5 feet 11 inches tall, black-haired and wearing prescription glasses. Shirayuri is 5 feet 7 inches tall, platinum haired and messy hair."

Everyone around stared at them.

"That damn idiot, I'll kill him!" said both of the victims of embarrassment.

~break~

When Kyoya and Yuri reached the information counter… let's just say that Kyoya had better restraint than Yuri. She ran over to him and pounded on Tamaki, "Tamaki-senpai! What the hell do you think you're doing? And all of you too! How old do you think you guys are! Is it funny that you kidnapped sleeping people to only wake up to some place they don't know?" Yuri glared angrily while poking Tamaki's chest. He took a step back each time she poked him. "And we have nothing on us except some meager yen enough to give us breakfast! You even have the guts to make such humiliating announcement! YOU IDIOT!"

"_So she snaps easily by idiocy when sleep deprived,"_ thought Kyoya amused.

"Ehehehe… Yuri-chan, would you please listen…." Said Tamaki trying to explain.

"No," and Yuri slumped onto Tamaki. Fortunately, the blonde host club king caught her in time to find her snoring in his arms.

"I think she's asleep," he said looking up at the rest.

"Wow Tono, it seems like Kyoya did _overworked _her last night," said Hikaru emphasizing on the innuendo. Tamaki eyes widened as he slowly caught up with the double meaning; he wailed and wailed with a snoring girl in his arms

~break~

"Tamaki, why are you here again?" asked Kyoya clearly annoyed. He planned to go to bed early but Tamaki decided to pay a late night visit.

"It's about Yuri," he said from the opposite of Kyoya. Kyoya looked at him in surprise.

"What about Yuri?"

"Why was she sleeping with you yesterday night?"

Kyoya told him about both of them working together till morning and that he might have accidentally found the wrong 'bed' and she failed to notice his presence; hence the sleeping together.

"Do you like her?" asked Tamaki.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Tamaki?"

"Well, there's no need to beat around the bush don't we? She's the only girl who had ever genuinely got so close to you and you've helped her numerous time. It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Kyoya remained silent as Tamaki stared at him right ahead. After a while, he answered, "No, I'm not. What's going on between us is platonic and plainly business; nothing more. However, your straightforwardness is out of the usual. You used to be much subtler in such things"

"If you don't love her, don't let her fall for you. She has been through so much at such a young age," said Tamaki. Kyoya finally caught on his meaning; which means Yuri might be falling for him. Kyoya rubbed his temple to get rid of the sudden confusion as to what to do.

"She is falling for you, Kyoya in case you didn't notice. I can see from the way she looks at you, her dedication in her work as your assistant and her efforts to please you. In Karuizawa, when your nonchalance attitude when she was invited cause her to rebel. That confirms my suspicion. You better do something about it, Kyoya."

Silence filled the big wide room as the two boys sat there. Kyoya nodded.

**A/N: Thank you for all your support!**


	13. Chp 12: Confrontation and confusion

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! Here's the next instalment! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Fast and heavy footsteps resounded along the corridor. _"Ah! I'm late! Kyoya-senpai must be very pissed!"_

She pushed open the door once she reached the Third Music Room, "Sorry, I'm late!" The hosts were once again in a commotion with Kyoya typing on his laptop and Mori watching carefully.

"Yuri-chan is here at last!" cheered Hani jumping up and down.

"Yuri! You go us so worried! Where did you go?" wailed Tamaki attacking Yuri. She allowed him to hug her a little while before shoving him off.

"Senpai, please do refrain from your bone crushing hug. I don't appreciate being attack like that," said Yuri smiling as she walked towards Kyoya. Tamaki once again was sent to his corner of woe.

"Hey, Yuri," said the twins sneaking around her.

"It's rare that you're late for your duties as Kyoya-senpai's assistant," said Kaoru wriggling his eyebrows.

"You're usually early just like a good dog waiting on her master," continued Hikaru mirroring his brother's action.

"Cut it off guys. Is everything alright, Yuri?" asked Haruhi sincerely.

"Ah, that is what I was about to tell you guys before being interrupted," she sent a look at the three very irritating hosts. She took a seat beside Kyoya, "My archery instructor informed me that I have to go to archery training at Okinawa for two days starting tomorrow. It's a bit of a rush but it'll definitely help with my skills. So I won't be able to attend to my duties in the club for a week." Kyoya stopped typing for a split second before going back at his own pace.

Haruhi interjected Yuri sounding concern, "But you just finished a track race competition last week at the district level. Are you sure you do not need time to recuperate?"

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem at all! I have a lot of energy reserved! I'm an athlete after all. However Kyoya-senpai, I won't be able to arrange the Host Club skit for this week," said Yuri slightly disappointed at the predicament.

"What! But it's your baby! You have to be here to watch it soar as our guests celebrate such a wonderful event in the Host Club!" said Tamaki dramatically as he grabbed both Yuri's arms.

"It doesn't matter. This skit is fairly easy to arrange. There won't be much difference with your absence," said Kyoya coolly without taking his eyes off his laptop. Yuri felt a stab right through her guts immediately. It was the second time Kyoya said something that… indifference to her. Tamaki was surprised that Kyoya acted so insensitive towards her since he already knew her feelings toward him.

"Yuri…"

"Well, that's great. I'm quite a bit worried at first that it might affect you guys and put extra burden on Kyoya-senpai," said Yuri masking her emotions that were churning her stomach.

"You don't have to worry about that. If necessary, Haruhi could help," assured Kyoya.

"My help would be enough. There's no need for you to be here," said a voice form the door. They turned and found Renge entering, like a normal person would for once.

"Renge, that's not nice for you to say that. Yuri has been a great addition to the club," reprimanded Haruhi.

"Oh, Haruhi. When will you learn not to trust so easily?" She walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"I did a thorough background search on you Anderson." Renge smirked and gleamed evilly at Yuri. The hosts who was scattered slowly walked and gathered around the area.

"Your parents passed away two years ago in a fire and your grandmother just died of liver failure. However, what all of you don't know is that she has a sister of 6 years old." The hosts gasped when they heard what Renge said.

"Is it true, Yuri? You had a sister?" asked Tamaki. Yuri nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked the twins. Before Yuri could answer, Renge beat her to it, "It's because she abandoned her sister. When her parents passed away, she asked for her sister, Himawari, to be taken away because she didn't want to carry a burden. Her sister was taken away to New Zealand by some distant relative."

"I didn't ask her to be taken away because she's a burden!" defended Yuri. She looked at Kyoya with eyes that begged him to defend her. Kyoya's eyes did not meet hers, he only stared ahead.

"Let me finish. I did more research. It seems like you're quite an attention seeker. You're quite popular in your middle school as an athlete and a model student. Many boys chased after you but you rejected them without hesitation. Despite that, you worked your tricks to keep them beside you under the pretense of just being friends while you shower in their attention and affection." The hosts were all frowning at Renge's speech. She kept looking at Kyoya, hoping that he would defend her but he only stood still. She was angry and disappointed at the same time.

"When your grandmother was taken seriously ill, you took the opportunity of returning Usa-chan to Hani-senpai to get the host club's attention. You succeeded and began your plan on latching onto them. You used your tragedic past to gain their sympathy and attention. Your grandmother's death helped you to get even closer to them." Renge stood up and walked towards Yuri.

"I see through this mask that you put Shirayuri Anderson. I was right all this time. You're here to use the hosts to cure your loneliness. You wormed your way to Haruhi's heart. You even tried to seduce Kyoya into your trap. After you've gained their trust and love, you'll break them into pieces! However, I will not let them fall into your hands like how Komatsuzawa-san fell into yours. You framed him into harassing you and got the host club against him. Now he sunk so low that there's no way he could rise up again."

"Wait! What harassment! Why didn't I know about it?" asked Tamaki angrily. He looked at Yuri to only find Yuri avoiding his gaze.

"You idiot! It's pretty obvious now right, that she's just here to use all of you to satisfy her lust for attention. She's nothing but a selfish girl who used her sickening past to gain what she wanted!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yuri. All of the presence looked at Yuri in horror. Indeed, Yuri yelled for a few times before but it lacks of anger. This time, they knew she was really boiling angry. Yuri hold onto Renge's collar and pulled her closer, "I did not choose to lose my family! I did not choose to send my sister away! Do you know how hard is it to tell yourself to not lose hope that you would be reunited with the person who shares the same flesh and blood with you one day! Do you think it's fun to see them one by one abandon you in this lonely world? I wanted a family too. Is it so sinful to find a family which I can belong to? Get real okay! I'm not some fictional character that you can predict nor dictate! SO STOP BEING FRIGGIN DELUSIONAL AND COME BACK TO EARTH!"

She let go of Renge and looked at the rest; tears were brimming in her eyes. "I… There's no need to explain anything because if you don't trust me, there's nothing I could say to make you think otherwise. I'm sorry that I kept the fact that I have a sister away from you guys."

With that, Yuri broke into a run.

"Renge, you're wrong about everything. We might not know much about Yuri but we knew her long enough to see the true her," said Haruhi attempted to run after Yuri to be stopped by Tamaki.

"Haruhi, wait! For someone who could empathize and care for other people so much, she's definitely not the person you've been talking about." With that, Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and ran after Yuri.

"Wait!" cried Renge.

"Takashi, Yuri said that we're her family. Let's go after her," said Hani.

"Ah," Mori picked up Hani and ran out.

The twins walked out with the rest. Before they left, "She accepted all of us for whom we are and took us into her world without asking anything in return."

Kaoru added before catching up with Hikaru, "And Kyoya-senpai, isn't it a bit cruel that you didn't say anything against the accusation despite knowing everything about her?"

~break~

The school bell rung as Yuri ran down the deserted corridors. _"Screw classes!"_ Yuri was upset, really upset. She wanted to move on and carry on with life happily but why does everything has to be dug up each time it was buried deep enough? She tried her best to put up with Renge but why did she keep picking on her? Now that everything turned out this way, she doesn't know how to face the hosts; people whom she has taken as her second family. She ran as fast as she could but the tears kept obstructing her view. She slowed down to catch her breath and wiped away her tears.

"Yuri!" called a voice from the back. She could recognize who it was.

"_Haruhi! I'm so sorry!"_ she thought before breaking into a run.

"Stop right there Shirayuri Anderson!" called out another voice. The commanding voice got her to stop before she passed the Rose Garden. Her body was shaking and her fist was clenched.

"Yuri-chan! Please don't leave us!" cried Hani. Yuri was surprised and turned around to find Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori and the twins running behind her.

"Are you… planning… to abandon… your family?" asked Tamaki panting. She stood there shell shocked. Haruhi stopped right in front of her and hugged her while panting too, "Gosh… next time, give us some time… to say something… before you run… we barely able… to catch up."

"We may… may not know why… you are keeping… secrets from us…," said Hikaru.

"But we know… you mean no harm… we respect you… and will give you space," continued Kaoru standing beside his brother.

"Yuri-chan! We're sorry! Please don't go!" cried Hani from Mori's shoulder. Mori need not to say anything because his silent language had reached Yuri. He walked over to her and flicked her head lightly, "Silly girl."

Yuri who was still stoning finally said, "I'm so sorry, everyone."

~break~

Yuri wanted to explain things to them seeing that they trusted her; it was only fair to them. She was brought to the fountain and seated in between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"When my parents passed, a distant relative from New Zealand came and wanted to adopt one of us since they couldn't have their own children and grandma was not able to take care of both of us. I asked them to take Himawari because they could provide her a better life than staying with me. The day I sent her away, she was there crying; begging me not to leave but I had to. I knew that they would love her very much and it's the best for her. What I did not expect is losing contact with her. After a month, I received a letter from my relatives and Himawari; that was the first and last. I wrote many letter after that but none was replied. This is why I applied to Ouran at the first place. I wanted to study at New Zealand when I enter university so I could meet her again. Despite the chance of next to zero, I'm willing to take it."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered those memories from the past. Haruhi scooted nearer to her and patted her back.

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want anyone of you to pity me or help me. I wanted to do this myself. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to yell like that… I just... I don't know, it snapped!" said Yuri animating an explosion with her hands.

"Yuri, we just realize that we don't know much about you except for the person you're showing us. You've been keeping so much to yourself; bottling up the grief and feelings in your heart," said Tamaki wiping her tears away. Suddenly the twins came in between and pushed Tamaki away.

"You asked us to be who we are and let others into our lives but why aren't you doing the same thing?" chorused the twins. They sneaked around her; Hikaru's arms around her waist, Kaoru's arms around her neck.

"If you keep doing this…" said Hikaru with a playful threatening voice.

"We'll take you as an example and keep ourselves to ourselves again," said Kaoru tilting his head. Yuri chuckled at their playfulness.

"Yuri-chan is laughing again!" cheered Hani jumping on Yuri causing three figures tumbling backwards with him. From the back of the wall, a shadow watched her intently. He was relieved that her spirits was lifted up once again. He was relieved that her tenacity saved her from the depth of sorrow. Looking at the smile that graced her face, he smiled; a smile that he would never show to the world. He turned and walked away thinking back what he said to Renge.

-flashback-

"Houshakuji-san, I shall warn you for the first and the last; you shall not create more trouble for the hosts club. That includes Yuri. She's a part of us now and it's for your benefit you gracefully accept the fact. I won't be able to guarantee what will we do if Yuri is ever harmed again. Good day."

He left her dumbfounded and speechless.

~break~

Kyoya did not see Yuri during lunch. According to the twins, she wanted some time alone. Kyoya took a few bite of his lunch before excusing himself. Before he left the cafeteria, Tamaki tapped on his shoulder, "Perhaps you should talk to her. We could see she's still not well after the whole drama this morning. Go and cheer her up, as a compensation for what you did not do this morning."

"Tamaki, I…" Tamaki beat Kyoya to it before the latter could retort, "Kyoya, both you and I know very well that she wanted you to defend her. For many reasons, you did not do it but she did not blame you for only one reason. I believe you knew the reason well, don't you?"

Kyoya was beaten. He knew that there is no use to enter into a debate with Tamaki when the latter is set to do something. He only nodded and went out to find for a certain platinum-haired girl.

~break~

Tamaki saw Kyoya walking out of the cafeteria. This was when he decided to put his ingeniously formulated plan into action. He sat down gracefully and looked sharply at the twins opposite him, "What do you know about Yuri being harassed by Komatsuzawa-san."

They all looked away, whistling into thin air. Haruhi who was equally impatient about her new found best friend asked, "Tell us."

The twins hesitated before blurted out everything from the trap the newspaper club laid to the things they heard him spoke about Yuri. To say Tamaki and Haruhi was livid was an understatement. Tamaki threatened to hunt down the president of the Newspaper Club for insulting his daughter but was stop by Hikaru, "Boss, we do not need to stop another mad dog for charging recklessly at a lowlife."

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at Hikaru confusingly, "Huh?"

"Kyo-chan would have beaten up that the mean president into pulp if we weren't there to stop him," said Hani with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Senpai, sit down!" said Haruhi pushing Tamaki on the bench.

"Wow, it's been two years ever since he lost his temper like that," commented Tamaki.

"I wouldn't wanna see it again. For a second, I thought he was gonna murder that bastard," said Kaoru going back to his lunch.

~break~

In the Matsuyama household, a certain adopted father was pestering his daughter on her unusual behavior. Yuri brushed it off and blamed it on exhaustion.

"Then you should take a rest instead of going for the training. Every time I see you, it's either you're doing homework, housework, club work, practice or spend time with me. When are you going to give some time you yourself?" lectured Tsubaki while washing the dishes.

"Tou-san, I do rest you know. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, says the girl who came back from school looking like she just ran the whole Japan," teased Tsubaki.

Yuri swatted Tsubaki's back, "That's too much of exaggeration!"

"You know I love you," said Tsubaki walking out of the kitchen.

"Love you too, Tou-san!" yelled Yuki.

~break~

Tamaki opened the door to the Thrid Music Room to find Kyoya sitting down on the table typing on his laptop. He was hoping that the latter would be at the dojo waiting for Yuri; instead to find him sitting there as usual, as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Kyoya," he called into the empty room. He strode over to Kyoya, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my work as usual Tamaki. Good morning to you too," he said looking up at his best friend. Kyoya would have guess that Tamaki would leave the talking when Yuri comes back but he was proven wrong.

Without a word, Tamaki pulled Kyoya up and dragged him out.

"Tamaki, where the hell are we going?" asked Kyoya sounding frustrated.

"I want you to calm your mind down now and go talk to Yuri. Apologize or comfort her, whatever you do, just do something to compensate for yesterday," said Tamaki quickening his pace.

"I don't see a reason why, Tamaki, Now let's go back to the club; the rest will be waiting."

Tamaki stopped and gave him the reprimanding father look.

"Kyoya, don't tell me you don't see the reason. You kept quiet while Renge verbally attacked Yuri yesterday without mercy. She had that look that was practically begging you to help her but all you did was stand there quietly. I knew that you were there at the Rose Garden yesterday. You should know that she was upset with your actions, or lack of to be precise. Yet, she said nothing!"

"You told me not to give her hope just yesterday and now you're asking me to go and comfort her. Tamaki, aren't you contradicting yourself?" asked Kyoya crossing his arms.

"Look, no matter what it is, you really should apologize and at least tell her your opinion of her had not change," replied Tamaki tugging at Kypya's arm before breaking into a brisk walk again. When they reached the dojo, they found a few members and Yuri packing their archery tools. Yuri was clearly surprised to see her senpai. She excused herself from her teammates and went over to greet the visitors. As she walked over to them, her gaze avoided Kyoya as she looked only at Tamaki.

"Good morning, senpais. You're here to bid me goodbye?" asked Yuri at her attempted humour.

"Morning Yuri! Yes, I'm here to say goodbye and remind you to not miss us, too much. However, Kyoya here have a few words to say to you," said Tamaki hugging Yuri.

"Oh." Tamaki wished Yuri all the best before leaving the awkward pair at the corridor.

"Shall we go somewhere private?" asked Yuri breaking the silent, still staring at her shoes which she deemed much more interesting.

"Mm."

They walked over to the back of the dojo and they both stood there not knowing how to begin.

"Tamaki insisted that I should assure you that Renge's opinion of you has no relation to my opinion of you. Enjoy your trip," said Kyoya turning around to leave. Yuri looked at Kyoya's retreating back flabbergasted, "That was all that you want to say?"

"Yes," answered Kyoya not looking back, Yuri was angered. She thought about Kyoya last night and she knew what her feelings were to him. She thought about it long and hard. When she woke up this morning, she knew that wherever they may go, the possibility of having a future together would be nearly next to zero. Why would a handsome, talented young man fall in love with a wrecked commoner with no charms or whatsoever like her? Even if Kyoya does like her, his father would not allow him date her, let alone have a stable relationship with a commoner like her. She was sure that Kyoya would not sacrifice his family and goals for her; she wouldn't want him to either. However, at this very moment, she wanted to know where she stands in his heart.

"Who am I to you, senpai?" asked Yuri. Kyoya was quiet; he did not reply. The morning wind blew bringing a few dried left leaving the trees.

"Senpai, who am I to you?" she pressed.

"An assistant. A valuable asset for the club," replied Kyoya monotonously. Yuri felt the stab this time; a deep stab right into her heart.

"Thank you for drawing a clear line. If you want things to be this way, I'll respect you wish. However Ohtori Kyoya, you're a fool! You're much of a bigger contradiction that the twins! You're so brilliant, so intelligent, so talented. You excel in whatever you do, always aiming for the best. However, you've lost track on what you really want! For that, it makes you the biggest fool than anyone of them in the club! You have the ability to surpass your brother and heck, even you father! You could have built a whole new business empire yourself in a short time and yet! Yet you aimed for your father's company!

Kyoya was aggravated! He cut off whatever that she said after she called him a bigger contradiction that the twins. Swimming in his thoughts were her opinions of him, a fool. His mind was coming up with reasons to justify his means. He needed to defend himself, to defend his actions, the efforts and sacrifices that he put in.

"You have no right to call me a fool! You do not know the life I led in order to come to this standing today and I have a hell of a long way more to go! Aren't you a bigger fool yourself? You're lying to yourself that everything will turn out fine one day when in reality, it will never be! You are just a commoner! You'll never understand!" said Kyoya raising his voice cutting Yuri off. His back was still facing Yuri, unwilling to look at the girl.

"You finally voiced out your true evaluation of me. I rest my case. Since you've put it this way, there's no point going further in this issue. From now on, I'll be your assistant, only an assistant. See you later this week senpai," she said walking away. She clutched onto her shirts, hand resting above her heart, eyebrows drew together to the middle.

Kyoya fought back the urge to look at her and walked back to the Third Music Room. Her voice wavered; he could hear but he should not do anything about it. After last night, he realized how Yuri's presence slowly wormed into his life, and his heart. He recalled back the days where they sat together to work on the club project; the days where she would calm him down when there's hitches in his work, the playful bantered they exchanged; the night when he held her in his arms and the days when she just listened to him quietly.

She never judged him, understands him and accepted him. She is supportive but she reprimands him. He knew that the best is to put a stop to it before it gets deeper for anyone of them. This way, he could still have her by his side, he could still work on his way to become the Ohtori heir and they could still be partners in work.

She held back her tears from pouring; something that she could do really well after many practices. She was glad that Kyoya could give her a clear and definite answer. This way, she could now focus being his assistant and continue to help him like she has. She will not ask anymore that just being by his side and help him till the very end. With that new resolution, she wiped off the threatening tears and kept her affection for him deep in the corner of her heart.

~break~

The hosts walked back from the field after the battle between Hani and Yasuchika, Hani's younger brother. The wind was beautiful today with leaves falling during the fall. Kyoya stood at the side and for once for the past two days cleared his mind off everything to just feel the wind brushing his face. Tamaki did not ask what happened during his talk with Yuri which he was grateful for.

He messaged Yuri last night to request for her presence when she comes back to school tomorrow. Her reply was back as to her usual reply, he was relieved. However, his problems did not end there. He recalled back what Yuri said to him and he could not understand what she was trying to say. He tried to put it off but it kept repeating in his mind.

"Kyoya!" called Tamaki laughing joyfully, "Let's go and have cake!"

Kyoya smiled inwardly at the happiness of the moment. He pushed up his glasses and walked to the hosts.

**A/N: To be continue :)**


	14. Chp 13: The Mafia and Lobelia

**A/N: Thank you for the long wait everyone! Life have been on the rocks for me but no everything is picking up the pace once again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after the long wait!**

**Chapter 13**

The autumn wind had taken the summer's temperature lower every day. Black luxurious limousines drive into Ouran Academy dropping rich teenagers at the foyer of the majestic private school. To them, it's a routine that they are accustomed to since birth. It is the same to a certain blonde haired second year boy who came out of his limo with style. His presence celebrated by girls squealing from the side. He politely greeted everyone before heading for his morning club meeting. As he was walking to the corridor at the south hall, he passed by the field.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of a certain platinum-haired girl who is always there every morning. She had her usual black shorts and Ouran track team t-shirt. Yuri was there running hurdles, jumping over them with eyes filled with determination. Tamaki stood still observing the kouhai did her routine. She always had her hair tied in a high ponytail, always looking so neat and composed. In some ways, she's like Kyoya, calm and collected but she never withheld her emotions; except the time where she kept her sadness inside. She could smile so warmly and genuinely; her eyes reflected her emotions and feelings. He could see why they are attracted to one another.

Tamaki waved at Yuri when she finished at the ending point, "Morning, Yuri!"

"Morning, senpai!" she greeted happily. Tamaki did wonder what happened during the talk between her and Kyoya but he did not want to pry into their problems. Things like this are better to leave it to the people concern to resolve it.

"See you at the club today!" he said.

"Wait for me!" replied Yuri. She excused herself from her coach and ran towards Tamaki with her bag.

"I'm coming with you for morning meeting!" said Yuri brimming. Tamaki cheered like a little boy and dragged Yuri to the Third Music Room.

When they reached the room, Tamaki burst in refreshingly with Yuri behind him dripping with sweat, "Morning everyone!"

The rest of the occupants just looked at Tamaki with absolute dullness. Haruhi was slightly better than the rest as she was quite a morning person. They all took a seat around the table and started off with updating Yuri with the activities when she was absent. Yuri listened diligently while jotting off a few things that she needed to do follow-up with. Then Tamaki proceeded with briefing everyone on the cosplay of the day: Men in Black.

"Erm… and I'm supposed to?" asked Yuri obviously confused when they say 'men'.

"You're cross-dressing!" said the twins rubbing their cheeks against her. Yuri sweat-dropped and pushed them away, "Can't you see I'm sweaty?"

Kaoru lifted her chin and turned her face facing him, "But my lovely maiden, you look as lovely as you are even if you smell like a rotten fish!"

"Kaoru! Yuri doesn't smell like rotten fish! You're so insensitive!" yelled Tamaki.

Yuri blushed and pushed Kaoru off pouting in her seat, "Let's go back to our discussion."

"You'll be cross-dressing as a man later, Yuri," said Kyoya smirking at the torture she is going to endure later. Yuri sighed when Kyoya continued briefing them. 15 minutes before classes commence, Yuri excused herself, "Excuse me, I need to go for a short shower before attending class."

"We'll help you!" offered the twins standing up. Tamaki broke into another yelling fit while Yuri quietly walked away. She was glad that there's shower in the Third Music Room though she did not understand the practical sense to it. She tied her hair up into a loose bun and stepped into the shower. The cold water ran down her body, refreshing her after rounds of practice. After shower, she put on a pair of blue skinny jeans with cream-coloured checkered shirt with grey tube inside. She let down her hair and walked out of the room while she was wiping the wet tips of her hair.

"Yuri! You're out! Let's walk to class together!" cheered the twins appearing in front of her comically with Haruhi reluctantly squashed in between.

"Alright, but let me tie my hair first," she said pulling up her hair.

"You should let it down more often. You look much prettier," said Hikaru taking a few strand of her hair. Yuri gently tugged her hair away, "It's gets in my way when I'm working on my stuff so it's much practical if I tie I up. I'm actually considering cutting it short for sometime but grandma always stopped me from it. She said that long hair makes me look much feminine."

Tamaki went into a panic attack once Yuri finished commenting, "No! I won't allow you to cut your beautiful hair! Look at Haruhi before she cut her hair!" Tamaki took out a blown up picture of Haruhi during her middle school.

"Wow Haruhi, I'll definitely hit on you if I'm a guy," said Yuri staring at the picture. Haruhi blushed and walked away, "If we don't move now, we'll be late for class."

"Oh!" Yuri hurriedly packed her bag and ran after Haruhi leaving Tamaki wailing about Yuri hitting on her own sister and being rebellious.

~break~

"Welcome to the Host Club!" chorused 7 men (or one secretly woman).There were more girls than usual as today was the first day the official first hostess will be hosting. They broke into squeals as they charge into the room. All the hosts were dressed in black pants, black tie, black coats and black stylish shades. Tamaki had his tie hung lose on his neck with two buttons unbuttoned from the top. Mori had his tie loose, shirt untucked and coat unbuttoned. While Hani and the twins have an extra vest inside, Kaoru had his tie pulled down, Hikaru's coat draped on his shoulders and Hani had an extra pink flower pinned on his coat. Haruhi, and Kyoya were neatly dressed from top to toe.

The hosts led the girls to their respective station and started their usual abnormal routine. It was at the midtime Kyoya went into the changing room to check on Yuri. He found the accounts all done and the girl in the changing room with the curtains drawn.

"Yuri, are you done?" asked Kyoya from the other side of the curtain.

"Uh… just a little bit more," she replied. He heard some shuffling and bouncing about.

"What are you doing in there, Yuri?" asked Tamaki suddenly appearing beside Kyoya.

"I'm… ugh…. Trying to…. Ah! Hnn…! Done!" moaned and groaned Yuri trying to answer her senpais.

"That was really disturbing to listen too," commented the twins popping in.

"The binder was really hard to put on… Wait! Why are you guys at the other side of the curtain? Who else is there?" asked Yuri with more shuffling from the inside.

"Takashi and I am here too!" chirped a childish voice.

"Me too," said Haruhi deadpanned.

"Great. Just give me another minute."

The hosts waited for another minute or so before Yuri coming out all dressed. She got her hair cut by the twins before the club hours started. Her long fringe was now cut short; side parting, slightly covering her right eyes. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail giving her a much relaxed aura. Just like the rest, she wore black pants and black coat with white shirt. However, her tie was replaced with a black ribbon tied on her unbuttoned collar.

Their reaction was quite hilarious to Yuri.

"STRIKE!" said the twins putting their thumbs up.

"My daughter is so adorable! Twirl for daddy, please!" begged Tamaki happily. Yuri chuckled at the hosts' expression. Suddenly, she realized that all the tightness and heat around her abdomen and chest was worth it; their happy faces were more than enough to Yuri. Her hair gently waved with her twirling movement. She looked at them and asked, "So I'm good to go?"

The hosts nodded enthusiastically and they pulled her along. They disappeared behind the mahogany door while Yuri was asked to wait at the back. She waited for a while before the door was opened and she heard Tamaki saying, "Ladies, welcome your very first hostess, Shirayuri Anderson, the Gentle Type!"

Yuri walked out the room shyly because of the eyes that were focused her. She raised one of her hand which was hidden at the back and waved a little, "Hi, everyone." The girls squealed loudly and commented. There was, "She's so cute!" and "Oh my gosh! She's so bishounen!" and "I wanna hug her!"

Yuri laughed nervously at the girls' reaction and Kyoya led her to her designated table. Yuri smiled brightly at two very cute girls who will be her guests in the next second.

"Hello, my ladies. How's your day today?" she asked taking a seat.

"Yuri-san, you look wonderful today!" said a girl with jet black hair. Yuri rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly before answering, "Ah… well thank you. That's really sweet of you, Fujiwara-san. Matsumi-san, are you okay?" Yuri looked over at the other brunette girl who was a bit more reserved.

"Yes, I'm just….nervous. This is my first time talking at such close distance with you, Yuri-san," she said shyly.

"Oh? You don't have to be. Just treat me like a friend and I won't eat you up, not in a million years," Yuri joked. The girls soon started with small talk. Sensing that Yuri will be good on her own, Kyoya walked back to his table, satisfied with the turnout of the event today.

~break~

Once again, Yuri found herself walking behind Kyoya with her notebook like a perfect assistant. She was meant to spend some time lazing around when the hosts whisk her away to visit Haruhi. Thinking about that got her angry with the bunch of idiots; the ones that took Haruhi away and the one that brought her here, Lobelia. The rest with Fujioka-san went on a disguise mission while Kyoya opted the more sophisticated way. Yuri stopped writing and stared at Kyoya's back as he talked to the headmistress.

His demeanor and speech was so mature and he could keep a good conversation with the headmistress convinced Yuri even more that Kyoya would be something really great in the future.

"Ohtori-san, you have a really good assistant there, very efficient and capable young lady. Very rare for a young lady with social standing that matches the level of Ouran to indulge in such job," commented the headmistress as if she was not behind them with a mocking tone. Yuri sensed her sarcasm as the older woman spoke.

"I'm afraid that Anderson-san here is just another commoner but she indeed is a very capable and useful assistant for the club," said Kyoya.

Yuri knew that she should not expect any more than that but she could not stop herself from feeling the stab. When they reached the projection room of the auditorium where the drama that Haruhi participated unwillingly in took place, Yuri had her mind focused on Haruhi, with very thick make-up, and a huge red lips, and very ugly looking dress. She had this terrible urge to rub her temple at the sight of a beautiful girl made ugly but nonetheless, she noticed the effort Haruhi invested in pulling through.

When she thought she could finally wait in peace for the show to end, the climax revealed its sickening conspiracy.

"Ah, and yet, the love I bare for you and the desire I have for revenge are not things which can so simply be forgotten."

"What?" Yuri accidentally said aloud.

"Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss...All for the sake of revenge," Benibara claimed right in the middle of the stage.

"Yuri," called Kyoya. Their eyes met and Yuri knew immediately what to do. She took the seat of the control system of the P.A. and prepared for Kyoya's plan.

Kyoya spoke on his phone, "Yes, please forward the photo to me immediately." In less than five seconds, Yuri received the much needed image and broadcasted it on the screen situated behind Haruhi and the perverse manly girl. Let's just say that a lot didn't react to the image well, mainly Benibara and Ranka. Yuri held back a laugh as she watch the event unfolded comically.

~break~

Yuri sat quietly in the limosine while the rest chatted away excitedly. The scene where Haruhi fell into Tamaki's arms played back over and over again in her mind. Secretly she wondered, _"Will there be anyone to catch me when I fall?"_

She dismissed the thought when the conversation of the hosts diverged into the Host Club matters, "Yes, tomorrow's theme will be masquerade." Yuri was more than ecstatic about tomorrow's theme; she spent the whole day with the twins coming up with the perfect mask and matching costume for the hosts.

"Thanks to this…" said Hikaru drapping his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"We got to spend the whole day with Yuri-chan," continued Kaoru imitating his brother's actions. Yuri huffed when she realized the twins' intention.

"Keep your hands away from my daughter you shady twins!" yelled Tamaki pulling Yuri away from the twins which resulted in a painful crash between the puller and the one being pulled.

"Ouch!" they both cried.

"Tamaki-senpai! What was that for?" reprimanded Yuri as she scrambled up from Tamaki and took a random vacant seat. She sat and rubbed her forehead profusely to ease the pain.

"Hahahaha! The boss is so clumsy!" laughed the twins as the held on to each other. Haruhi shoved Tamaki aside and took a look at Yuri's forehead, "Are you okay, Yuri?"

"Ah, yes. Just a little bum but I think Tamaki is the one who needs medical attention," said Yuri pointing at the pale sculpture that was once human. Kyoya who was at the window seat and ignoring the previous commotion poked Tamaki with his index finger, "He's alive. Let him be. He'll come around soon." Everyone just stared at Kyoya at his nonchalance at his supposedly best friend's fate.

"Isn't he always like this? What's the point worrying?" asked Kyoya deadpanned.

"True, oh well boss shall suffer the fate alone then" said Kaoru pulling Hikaru closer. Hikaru agreed and lean against Kaoru before closing his eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai is being ridiculous again," said Haruhi deadpanned. With that she ignored his presence and continued her chat with Hani. Yuri stared at the stoned figure on the floor for a while before turning to Mori, "So Mori-senpai, how's kendo club doing these days?" Very soon, Yuri was able to engaged Mori into a question-and-one-word-answer conversation.

~break~

The host club activity was at its usual. The host each has a mask adorn their face that fits each of their type well. Tamaki had his upper right face covered with a milky white mask and red floral swirls, a red feather perched out from the top; Kyoya's black mask covered his upper half with three diamonds decorating the edge of the right eyebrow. The twins had the masks that cover the left half and the other cover the right half of their face; when put together the mask completes each other. Theirs is orange and yellow in color with black and white butterflies drawing on the cheek area. Hani's is an eye mask that resembles that of Batman; pink with white bunnies all over. Mori's simple blue mask diagonally covered his left eye to his right cheek with a few swirls emerging from the top left to his nose area. Haruhi's black and gold mask was one that has a stick attached to it so she had to hold on to it all the time. Yuri's was an ocean-blue full face mask with a grinning face etched to it.

The hosts are all entertaining their guests when the door burst open. Girls went into whisper mode. At Kyoya's and Tamaki's table, one of the guests said dreamily, "Look Maya! Those are the boys from Ouran Public School I was talking about! They're the epitome of handsome man!" The intruders bellowed, "Shirayuri Anderson! Get your ass out here now!"

All the hosts stood up and Mori who was close to Yuri stood right in front of her to obscure the sight of Yuri from the very rude and fierce-looking intruder.

"Anderson! You better come out now before I go to the extreme!" yelled the young man again treating the rest of the presence in the room as if they were statues.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review and see you next chapter!**


	15. Chp 14: Challenge from Ouran Public High

**A/N: Thank you once again for your support everyone! This chapter focused on the OC from Ouran Public High, not a very important character but will definitely serves a purpose in the relationship between Kyoya and Yuri! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

"Excuse me, sir. We're having a club activity running…" before Tamaki could politely ask the intruder to leave, he was brought close to the man closely, "Where is she, small fry?"

"Sir, if you continue this inexcusable behavior…." Kyoya attempted to interrupt but Yuri cut him short. She stood out of Mori's back and called out calmly, "I'm right here, idiot."

The intruder stared at Yuri and bellowed, "You ass! You dressed up like banshees instead of dedicating yourself to archery! What's all this shit?" He drew closer to Yuri as he spoke but Yuri was not at all fazed; instead, she too walked towards him at a steady pace.

"This 'shit' as you put had 'politely' put it is my club so please do refrain from using such vulgar vocabulary in the same sentence," said Yuri standing right in front of him with her hand crossed. It was pretty obvious who the stronger one was: the man who is at least one head taller than Yuri. He could pass as taller than Mori, tanned, disheveled short black hair, side burns, fierce looking eyebrows, scowl pasted on his face and deep angry voice.

A staring match started with the rest of the bystander looking confused, smitten, worried or just plain dull (that would be Mori and Kyoya). However, the match did not last long when both of them broke into laughter and fist bummed each other. The sudden change caused all students with no exception into a disorientated mode.

"Yuri-chan! I have been waiting for you for so long! Why didn't you contact me?" said the man loudly as he grabbed Yuri by her shoulder and brought her closer. Kyoya who is now a few steps behind Yuri pushed his glasses up.

"Because I know you wouldn't let me go until you can beat me hollow if I come and see you. I would have come and see you if I know that you'll be crashing into the club and cause one hell of a ruckus," said Yuri smirking as she released herself for his deadly grip.

"Aherm…" faked cough Tamaki.

"Ah! Please forgive me! I'm Nakamura Kyuudaime,Third Year, Ouran Public High, President of the Archery Club," he spoke cheerfully…. and loudly.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club! Would you like to take a seat and request for a hosts?" asked Tamaki not forgetting his chivalry. The girls/guest of the host club were busy ogling the newcomer while the hosts glared/stared skeptically at him for: one, disrupting the club's activities and two, for being so close to Yuri.

Kyuu suddenly became serious and answered, "I'm sorry but I'm here to challenge Shirayuri Anderson for a match." Yuri face-palmed and pray that this time, it wouldn't last for the entire day.

~break~

The host club activities resumed but much to Kyoya's chagrin, it was held in the dojo where the two archers are in their stances for a battle.

"I don't like the way things turned out," commented Kyoya dryly. Tamaki who was entertaining a group of girls beside him said, "Aww… come on Kyoya, it's sort of like a promotion of the host club since there are more girls coming to watch the battle."

"Eh Tono, aren't you worry about what they are betting on?" asked the twins simultaneously.

"What bet?" Tamaki panicked upon the word bet because it never ended up good. He shuddered at the unpleasant memories or the past. The twins pointed at the duo whose exchanging a conversation before the battle began.

"Look Kyuu, I don't have a day to compete with you. Let's do it like the usual okay?" asked Yuri gently with puppy eyes. Kyuu was taken aback by the other side of her and blushed, "Y-yeah, okay. So what are you betting on this time?"

"One day of my life."

"Huh?" chorused everyone.

"One day of my life… We can have match from morning till the next morning for all you like. I'll go with your plans or whatsoever for 24 hours."

"Wow, Yuri. You seemed confident…" ranted Kyuu. In one corner, the twins dragged Tamaki and Haruhi aside, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes, we're not deaf," answered Haruhi looking pissed at being dragged off.

"So what about it?" asked Tamaki still clueless about what the twins were pointing at.

"It means this rough-dude will eat Yuri up!" whispered the twins.

"It is from morning till the next morning. He has the whole night to do whatever he wants," added Hikaru.

"You perverted twins! Stop saying things like that. Kyuu-san maybe loud and lack of a touch of gentleness but he will do no such thing to an innocent, cute and smart girl like Yuri!"

"That's not entirely true, Tamaki," interrupted Kyoya from the back. "No man can resist the innocent seduction of their idolized goddess."

"Well, he did blush and stuttered when Yuri gave him the puppy eyes," said Haruhi pointing at her chin with her index finger.

"Men! We need to stop Kyuu-san from winning this match for the sake of Yuri's innocence and safety of her chastity!" said Tamaki pumping his fist.

"Go Tamaki!" cheered Hani who joined in the circle God knows when.

"Hey, you guys are too loud," said Yuri with a blank look shocking the hosts

"Yuri…" Tamaki tried to save the situation, keyword: TRIED.

"Tamaki, Kyuu is a man of honor and I want this to be a clean match. So keep your hands to yourself and if you ever try to interfere with this battle, I'll make sure the rest of your life will be hell," warned Yuri will dark aura glowing bigger and bigger. It was the first time Yuri had ever been so… dark and it was because of an archery match. _"She loves archery a lot,"_ thought Haruhi. The hosts can only nod.

Yuri glared at them the last time before taking her place at the _makiwara_. Kyuu who was all prepared are calmer and had an air of maturity around him; it was as though he is a different person altogether. He stared intently at the board with furrowed eyebrows as he pulled his bows. Kyuu spoke before he launched his first arrow, "You know, I might just use the one day for purposes other than competing with you."

Yuri took her stance and smirked, "If you win that is."

As the match was going on, Tamaki asked, "By the way, what did Kyuu-san bet on?"

"He'll never ask Yuri for a match ever again," said Hani watching the archers launched the arrows intently.

"Isn't that making the situation worse?" said Kaoru.

"Kyuu-san maybe just the perfect on for Yuri, don't you think?" said Haruhi watching the duo. The hosts looked at her as if she just said 'I just saw a neon pink alien."

"Haruhi…"

"Kyuudaime-san is a person who wears his heart on his sleeves. He's cheerful and they both share the same passion in archery. Yuri needed someone like that to allow her to open up herself a little more and allow others to share her burden. He may be loud but it compensates her quietness."

Everyone was in silence as they thought about what Haruhi just said. Discreetly, Tamaki stole a glance at Kyoya; his façade was kept up perfectly but it could not fool Tamaki. He knew that the latter was in an emotional turmoil. It was not long before the match ended. Each archer displayed excellent skills which sent many girls swooning.

"It seems to me that I have won yet again by 1 point," said Yuri straightening herself.

"It seems to be so. I guess third time was not really that lucky after all," said Kyuu with a different air around him altogether.

:"Third time?" The hosts and girls gathered around them.

"Ah. Kyuu and I met during the training and we became rivals at the moment we saw each other," explained Yuri. Kyuu interjected, "It means we acknowledge each other as equals."

"We had two one-to-one matches during the training. He won the first round." Kyuu added, "Because she was not in focus."

"Shut up, Kyuu. I trained and challenged him for a second round of course with a bet. He sacrificed his 'senpai' title to me," continued Yuri and once again Kyuu interrupted, "Because her pride was as big as a man's in order to live with that failure."

"Whatever you say, Kyuu. I won the second round so this time, it is him and his wounded pride that brought him here. Am I right, Kyuu-kun?" asked Yuri flashing her smile unconsciously. The hosts thought, _"There she is again innocently and unknowingly seducing the weak…"_

"A-ah… y-yeah," he replied blushing profusely. Squels rang in the girls' mind, _"Kawaii! He's smitten by Yuri-chan's sweet smile!"_

"Hahaha… no worries Kyuu, I can see that you've lost your focus too so don't have to be ashamed about it," said Yuri patting the taller one's back. And all of them who witnessed the whole controversial exchanged thought, _"She's so oblivious when it comes to this…"_

"Yuri… do you really want me to lay everything out for you to understand…" said Kyuu sweat-dropping at the level of Yuri's density.

"Understand what?"

"That…" Kyuu was about to explain when Tamaki jumped on him and closed him mouth with his hand, "Men! We have a job to do!"

"Yes, boss!" And off the hosts went with one very annoyed yet clueless archer.

~break~

"What do you want with our Yuri-chan?" asked Tamaki flashing the only source of light in the dark room at the victim of his interrogation.

"Your Yuri-chan? Ah, I see. So you guys are the bunch of security guard of the hidden flower," said Kyuu finding the situation amusing.

"I suggest you would instill some sense of urgency in this matter as we are not taking this matter lightly," warned Kyoya with the 'thou-is-inferior-to-me' look.

"Kyuudaime-san, my advice is to obediently go along to avoid casualty," said Haruhi shuddering at the thought of the damage she had received.

"Is there a problem, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya daring her to say it again. Haruhi shook her head nervously.

"So, do you like Yuri-chan?" asked Hani who sat on Kyuu's lap.

"Are you planning to meet up with her again?" asked Hikaru leaning towards the bound Kyuu.

"Where are you meeting her?" asked Kaoru.

"Are you one of those perverted ojiisan in the soup opera who wants to have his way our pure flower?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" cried everyone at Tamaki's lack of decency in his choice of words.

"Ahhahah! Straight-forward, aren't we? Well I'll just head for the point then. Yes, I like Yuri and I have every intention to go after her. I'm planning to take her out on a date after confessing but no, I do not have ill-intentions on Yuri."

"Mummy! He said it! He said it! He's taking our daughter away from us!" wailed Tamaki dramatically.

"Tamaki, shut up. Nakamura-san, I'm afraid that Yuri is out of your reach. We would like to request for withdrawal of your efforts," said Kyoya calmly while giving Kyuudaime a menacing glare.

"What gives you the right to say so?" said a voice from the door. They turned and found Yuri standing behind them clenching her fists tight.

Kyoya knew that she was furious and he knew the reason. He remained silence as he observed her strode to them.

"What gives you the right to stop anyone from pursuing me or even stopping a chance for me to find a person in my life? Why does it matter to you?" said Yuri glaring at Kyoya and only Kyoya. The hosts are not as dense as they look like. They knew there was something going on between the two but they made no comment. They also were aware that Yuri was angry not because of what they were doing (because they do it quite often) but more of the words coming out from a particular person.

"Oh I forgot. In your eyes, I'm an asset of the host, a tool to you. And you do not want any distraction that can affect the efficiency of the tool, do you? Don't you worry, I have no intention to date anyone and even if I do, I'll make sure I'll be just as efficient if not more."

Yuri turned and looked at the rest with a gentler gaze, "As for the rest of you, I have told you once, Kyuu is an honorable man and even if I am going to get together with him, it'll only do me good but no harm so you don't have to worry. I have much to do at home; I'll take my leave here. Kyuu, thank you for a wonderful match today."

With that, Yuri bolted out of the room. Little do they know that as soon as Yuri turned at the corner, tears streamed down her face, _"Why are you doing this to me?"_

Back at the Third Music Room, Kyuu who was still tied to the chair asked, "Am I allowed to go now?"

The hosts quickly untied him and Kyuu took off to search for Yuri. Before he exited the room, Tamaki called out to him, "Kyuu-san, can we speak for a moment?"

"I'll come too," said Haruhi. Kyuu nodded and pointed at a certain direction. When they were out of hearing range Haruhi spoke first, "Kyuudaime-san, are you serious about Yuri?"

"Yes. To be honest, I have never met girl like her; her passion for not only archery but in everything that she does and the way she treat other with sincerity and genuineness. I can see that she most probably had been through a lot since young age by the way she spoke and saw things but her resilience had brought her this far," replied Kyuu looking out at the courtyard.

"Ah… that's good to hear. We apologize for our previous actions but Yuri is our beloved family member and none of us wants to see her in pain ever again. We're not against you going after her after listening to what you've said but I want you to promise me to never hurt her in anyway," said Tamaki holding onto Kyuu's shoulder.

Kyuu patted Tamaki's hand and said, "Don't worry. Even if I'm rejected in the end, I'll still protect her from any harm or whatsoever."

**A/N: See you in next chapter :D**


	16. Chp 15: A not so casanova Kasanoda

**A/N: Hello everyone! After the argument last chapter, this chapter will be filled with cold shoulders and cold treatment (there will definitely be fluff in the future :D). Thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 **

After the incident with Kyuudaime, not much difference was seen, except Yuri's coldness towards a certain Shadow King. As per usual, Yuri dropped by the host club before heading for her practice to report her work to Kyoya and entertain the hosts.

"Haruhi, thank you for your notes," said Yuri passing Haruhi a book.

"Yuri, you've never fell asleep in class before this. Are you okay?" asked Haruhi concerned with Yuri's well-being.

"I'm fine Haruhi but please keep this away from the rest," said Yuri whispering.

"Keep what away from who?" asked the twins appearing suddenly.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, its rude to eavesdrop and then scare the living daylight out of others," said Yuri.

"Aww…. But Yuri-chan….," whined Kaoru.

"We did not hear anything except the last sentence…," continued Kaoru.

"It's your fault that you have a weak heart," both of them said simultaneously.

Haruhi was had enough of their antics for the day spoke, "Is there something that both of you need?"

"Yeah! We want to play with our toy!" Before anyone could say anything, a loud voice rang through Third Music Room, "Yuri-chan~! So lovely to see you today my fair maiden!"

"Yes, yes Tamaki-senpai. You can cut down the slack and go straight to the point," said Yuri smiling at Tamaki's cheerfulness.

"Hahaha! Yuri-chan is always so sharp! Did you bring it?" asked Tamaki like a puppy wagging its tail. Yuri nodded and took out a bento from her bag. Tamaki opened the bento and stared at the homemade takoyaki. Yuri chuckled, "Enjoy senpai."

She left the rest to talk to a particular host at the corner. All the smiles and cheers were retracted, replaced with a face of indifference, "Ohtori-senpai, this is the report for the sales this week. I have also completed with the accounts for the expenditure on today's Halloween cosplay." The coldness of her voice had invoke much unease in the Shadow King and it made him wonder if he really did went overboard the other day. However, his ego would not let him admit that it is the mistake on his part that it turned their already fragile relationship sour. Yuri on the other hand was no longer angry at her senpai, merely upset at Kyoya's confusing behavior. Must Kyoya be so obsessive about having his assistant selling her life to her job?

Kyoya took a look at the reports and gave a nod. Yuri asked monotonously, "Is there anything else, Ohtori-senpai?"

"We need to discuss the arrangement for next week," replied Kyoya with a tone that rivals Yuri. He looked up at Yuri and saw an equally indifference face, a face that he recently learn.

"We can meet after club hours in Third Music Room to discuss the detail." Kyoya once again just nodded and Yuri left without another word.

~break~

Kyoya dropped down on his back onto his bed and took of his glasses that night when he reached home. He was tired, very tired. It has been a long since he had ever felt that tired. Yes, ever since Yuri came into his life. It was as though he entered into the cinema, scene by scene of the time they spent together flashed in front of his eyes. The time when they first met, the time when he made the offer, the times when they burn midnight oil, the times when he tutored her and everything they had gone through. It reminded him of her smile, her gentleness, her acceptance and every bit of love she gave.

He remembered the day at Karuizawa when she woke him up without him snapping. He realized how much he wanted it to happen again. He wondered how it feels to wake up to her voice every morning or had her next to him every night. Before he could go further, he stopped his train of thoughts; it wouldn't happen neither can he let it happen.

Then he remembered the day when she asked him _that_ question, the day he broke her heart and the day things changed to become the way it is now. Had he knew he would fall for her that badly, he would have not made the offer. It doesn't matter now, the path was chosen and the pace was set. Ohtori Kyoya can survive in this world without anyone so losing a girl would not make any difference. That was what he thought but little does he know that he was all wrong.

~break~

Holding a folder in my hands and standing behind the row of hosts, I read, "Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year Class D. Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's High School. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has a few friends. It is said that if your eyes meets his, you'll have bad dreams for 3 months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the Walking Blizzard."

"Seriously? But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori senpai's apprentice?"

Yes, you heard that right from Tamaki-senpai. The infamous Walking Blizzard is asking to be Mori-senpai's apprentice. I heard about him from others. He is indeed a man that many should fear but in reality, what harm has he done other than scaring the shit out of others with his looks.

Kasanoda-san answered meekly. "Well because, look, I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time."  
>"Well, at least you're aware of it, Kasanova," chorused the devilish twin. Somehow I got the feeling that they really enjoy pouring salt into already hurting wounds. But I like the nickname they gave him, though it does not match him at all.<p>

"It's Kasanoda."

"Bossanova?" 

"I said it was Kasanoda! Do you wanna die?" said Kasanoda raising his voice and his eyes gleamed with what seemed to be bloodlust.

"He really is mean looking," said the twins scared to the wits and hid behind me. I guess Kasanoda-san realized it too as he showed panic and guilt on his face at that split second. I excused myself to the pantry to get tea for everyone. When I came back with the tea, "My pops was a good teacher and he made me a true gangster. That's great and all but everyone is afraid to come near me. Even my fellows are scared of me. So, I'm all alone. It's like they forget I'm young and sometimes I just wanna play. I wanna get out with my fellows and play a game of Kick the Can!"

Hearing that from him, I felt the pain that he is most probably going through. I continued to serve tea as they talk, listening intently and serving carefully. When I reached Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai's table to serve them tea, Kasanoda-san who was in the floor kneeling said, "Morinozuka senpai, that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me? You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you've got so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not? Please teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!"

Oh wow, he insulted Mori-senpai while asking a favour from him. I gently patted Mori-senpai's back and shook my head. For the first time, I saw really distinct expression on Mori-senpai's face. It was even funnier when Mori-senpai shot Tamaki-senpai the look when Tamaki intended to let Mori-senpai settle this himself. Of course being who he is, Tamaki-senpai joyously agreed without hesitation. I walked back into the pantry quietly chuckling.

"You don't seem to be interested with the commotion out there," said a familiar voice startling me that cause me to drop a teacup thus shattering it into bits.

"Thanks for scaring me Ohtori-senpai. Now I'm indebted to the club," I said squatting down to pick up the broken pieces. Poor thing, a whole teacup is broken by merely a small carelessness.

"I won't count this into your accounts," he said walking towards me; its his way of saying 'my bad so I'll take responsibility for it'. I didn't bother to look up as I was busy with the floor. When I picked up one of the shards, it cut my finger. I hissed, "Ouch."

He quickly took my finger and examined it, "Are you okay?"

I pulled my hand away from him the moment he touched it, "I'm alright. I have plaster." I stood up and turned away to the sink to wash the blood away. I could feel that his stood up after me, "Is all this indifference necessary?"

After nearly a month of emotion roller coaster, I couldn't bring myself to snap at anything any longer. Calmly, I replied, "Ohtori-senpai, I believe this is for the best."

"Yuri…" began senpai with that tone I used to hear. This tone that sounded like no any other to many people but I knew it was laced with concern.

"Don't, please don't use that voice on me, senpai."

"Can't we just go back to the way it was?"

"Can we, after all that had happen?" We paused. He was deep in thought I was waiting for his reaction. I continued, "I'll try to be less indifferent, that is all I could do." He said nothing, nothing at all.

"Ohtori-senpai, I'm leaving for practice. The accounts are already on your desk. Have a nice day.". It's not that I do not want to speak to him but I do not want to lower myself to the point of begging for his love. All I wanted to do now is to help him. With that, I walked out of the Third Music Room quietly without noticing anyone because they were busy with traumatizing Kasanoda-san.

~break~

The next day was pretty eventful. I woke up late that morning and rushed to school like a mad bull. I thank Kami-sama once again that Rinrin-chan is awesome at her speed. As I was running, I saw a pot falling down right above Kasanoda-san. Mori-senpai being a martial arts practitioner managed to push Kasanoda out of the way. From above, I saw two figures in Ouran's uniform attempting to drop the second pot. I grabbed the nearest thing I have around me, my arrows and threw it at the suspect. But I was a little late as the pot fell before the arrow hits. Luckily, Mori-senpai destroyed it before it could harm anyone. The arrow didn't manage to hurt them but I think I grazed its uniform. I should check on it just in case they left any clues.

~break~

"Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, I need your help," I said. Both of them looked at me, curious at my sudden request.

"I investigated this morning's attack after receiving Ohtori-senpai's order. We found the culprit and they are on the go."

~break~

"Look out!" I yelled while leaping from the fountain to gain leverage. With much effort, I managed to kick the can of paint away but Haruhi and I had paint on our clothes at the end. I should have come earlier or else Haruhi would get the shock like that. I landed on the ground with loud _thud_.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just a little paint round," said Haruhi fidgeting with her uniform.

Mori-senpai and Hani-senai then brought out the perpetrators. Apparently, they are yakuzas from a different family and are here to bring back their young lord. Well, let's just say everyone is pissed at these two. I walked over to them while Mori-senpai is still holding them captive. I slowly walk over to them, I took out my bow and arrow.

"Yuri! What the hell…" yelled Tamaki trying to stop me. I held up my hand and pulled my bow. _Swish _and two arrows landed on the floor right in between the yakuzas' legs. I bent down in front of them to their face level, "Feel lucky that you're the first to be tested on my recently perfected Double Dragon skills."

"Wow, Yuri-chan! That is cool!" cheered Hani-senpai.

"Thank you, Hani-senpai. Haruhi, let's go get you changing."

~break~

While we were walking back to the Third Music Room, Haruhi asked, "Yuri, is there something wrong between you and Kyoya-senpai?"

I expected her to ask sooner or later but I never got the chance to think of how to answer her. I guessed I was out for quite some time so she spoke again, "You told Kyoya-senpai how you felt about him?"

"Huh! What are you talking about Haruhi?"I asked trying very hard to cover it up.

"Yuri, it's pretty obvious on how you felt about him but Kyoya-senpai on the other hand is harder to predict. So did you tell him?"

I nodded, "But he made it very clear that I'm strictly his assistant only."

"Oh… Yuri…"

"I'm okay Haruhi. I'm coping with it so no worries okay," I said holding out the door for her. She nodded and patted my back. We entered the changing room and searched for extra pair of uniform. I needed a pair of extra pants while Haruhi needed to change her whole uniform.

~break~

Tamaki and the rest of the host ran as fast as they could to stop Kasanoda from walking into two of their girls changing. They doubt Kasanoda would knock since he knew that the changing room has cubicle in it.

While the host was nearing the Third Music Room, the door of the changing room opened. Two girls, half dressed stood right in front of him. One had her shirt off, clad only in her white bra, revealing her fair and smooth back. The other had her pants off, clad only in her black lacy underwear, revealing long and pale legs. The girls shrieked while screaming, "GET OUT!"

Kasanoda hurriedly slammed the door shut to find the hosts behind him.

"M-My bad!" said Kasanoda feeling as guilty as charged. The hosts proceeded to interrogate the yakuza-in-making about what he saw and not missing out drilling guilt into him by calling him names. When he blurted out that he knew Haruhi is a girl, Kaoru asked, "How much of their maidenly terra incognita did you actually see?"

Kasanoda who did not put much thought into his answer said, "Well, they were changing, so I saw their underwear."

"You saw their underwear?" cried the twins. At this point of time, Tamaki fainted, Kyoya eyebrows twitched, Hani and Mori is about to render someone paralyzed and the twins are way beyond furious. 

The twins threatened to wash off Kasanoda's memories with what way, he doesn't know but Kyoya interjected, "That's enough, you two. Leave assault and battery to the professionals."

Kaoru who couldn't stand Kyoya's indifference snapped, "What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this? In case you forget, he saw Yuri in her underwear too!" 

"Well, now that it appears the proverbial cat is out of the bag, let's talk. Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she is a girl due to certain mitigating circumstances. And Yuri has enough of rabid fans out there. We do not need more guys coming after her after you leak out information of her body parts. Well, we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly. There is something I would like you to bear in mind. Coming from the sort of family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know what is true and what is not. Take the Ohtori family's private police force, the Black Onion Squad. It is said that they can be mobilized against our enemies in the blink of eye. You have heard of them, right?"

Haruhi came out in time to control the whole situation before it got out of hand, "Come on, guys. Stop scaring, Kasanova. Sorry about all this."

Behind Haruhi, Yuri walked out with Ouran boy's pants hang loosely around her hips, "It's not like he purposely walk in on us. It's our fault too for not locking the doors."

"Look, it's all right. It doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to," said Haruhi looking up to Kasanado with her big doe eyes.

Kasanod blushed at the sight. The twins who saw the blush asked, "Well well, Bossanova…"

"Since you know she is a girl, are you in love?" A loud ear-piercing scream rang through after that revelation.

~break~

Yuri sat at the coffee table listening to Hani-senpai recounting the day with Kasanoda and how Tamaki fell into depression and bounced up once again with a deeper denial. Yuri laughed and chuckled at Hani's narration. By the way Yuri-chan, what are you doing here? Club's over for quite some time."

"I have some work to do with Ohtori-senpai. You don't have to wait with me, I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay then! Byee Yuri-chan!" said Hani walking out with Mori. As they walked along the corridor, he said, "It's funny isn't it Takashi. The one who realized the feelings most probably couldn't go any further than this but the ones that could have a future is still in the dark."

"Ah."

~break~

Yuri was completing her homework when Kyoya walked into the concentrating girl. Seeing her like that brought back a lot of memory; something that happens quite often these days. He shook the thought away, "Is everything in place?"

"Ohtori-senpai… we found the company responsible. We're ready for the next step," said Yuri offering him a smile that he used to see. He too returned her his smile.

"I found some interesting information regarding this company too…" said Kyoya taking a seat beside Yuri at the round coffee table with a frown on his face. Even with the strained relationship between them, Yuri still gives out this aura that allowed Kyoya to be more expressive.

"Senpai, trust you to double check my information, I believe this is who you're referring too?" asked Yuri showing Kyoya a picture. Kyoya nodded.

"And this information is complicating the situation?" Kyoya nodded, "Yuri, you sure you're gonna do this?"

Yuri nodded and assured her boss, "Ohtori-senpai, this is not only my credibility as the efficient assistant reputation in stake, it's my pride and dignity."

"Good." With Yuri's reassurance, Kyoya regain his confidence in succeeding this time around.

**A/N: Despite the cold shoulder, Yuri still stuck to Kyoya because of her devotion and that is how much she cared for him (just like how he did). The reason for the coldness was because she is trying to save the last dignity she had in him and not beg for his affection.**


	17. Chp 16: Tamaki will NOT be goin anywhere

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the second last chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful review and it really does assure me that I am in the right direction! It certainly got me pumped up to keep writing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

"Yuri!" yelled a voice storming into the closing Host Club. His loud voice startled everyone especially the one who just got her name shouter out.

"Kyuu… is that really necessary?" asked Yuri putting down the teacups in her hand.

"Kyuu-san! Welcome!" greeted Tamaki excitedly from the couch. He walked up to Kyuudaime and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Tamaki, lively as usual. Hi everyone! Yuri, you're ready?" he asked.

"Sort of. Just give me about 10 more minutes," said Yuri hurriedly picked up the teacups and brought it into the pantry before disappearing into the dressing room.

"Kyuu…" said Hikaru appearing beside Kyuudaime, shoving Tamaki away.

"…daime," continued Kaoru appearing at the other side.

"What are you doing with our dear Yuri later?"

"You're not planning something sinister, are you?"

"Eh? Hahaha, no! We're going to a new dojo at the next town," explained Kyuudaime happily.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you know about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would you ask such peculiar question? But for your information, I was only informed that she is busy during the weekend," said Kyoya expressionless. Tamaki who noticed Kyoya's behavior snickered on this inside, _"I see…"_

"Wait what?" bellowed Tamaki, "My daughter is spending a night out of town with a guy! I will not allow this!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I am going with Kyuudaime and a few of our archery friends. Even my tou-san agreed with it," said Yuri coming out. She excused herself and went off leaving a very green Kyoya behind.

That night, Tamaki visited Kyoya at his home. "What do you think about it?"

"About what?" asked Kyoya feeling very pissed right now.

"I already got my answer," said Tamaki smiling ad continued, "But just so you know, Yuri rejected Kyuudaime some time ago after their first date. The date was a courtesy that Yuri did for someone she looked up to."

"How did you know?" asked Kyoya less pissy but more… curious.

"I have been having father-daughter talk with Yuri! But Kyuudaime's advances has been more proactive ever since. If he continues… Yuri might just fall for him. You remember what Haruhi said that day at the dojo, didn't you?"

Kyoya merely grunted his reply.

~break~

For the next two weeks, the Ouran students busied themselves with the annual Ouran fair. The Host Club was not spared instead was one of the busiest clubs. While Mori was busy teaching Hikaru with reigning the carriage, Tamaki and Hani sat in the carriage for a 'test ride'. Haruhi who was still undergoing a culture shock stood numbly beside Kyoya while Kaoru standing not far from them busied himself with instructing the arrangement for the fair.

Currently, Haruhi is stitting in between Tamaki and Kyoya in the carriage as the hosts discussed about the fair. When they got down from the carriage, Haruhi asked, "Kyoya-senpai, did you send Yuri on some errands? I didn't see her the whole morning."

"Yes, Haruhi she is on an errand and will most probably not show up till tomorrow. Is there a problem?" asked Kyoya coldly.

"Ah… no."

~break~

The hosts are all dressed up in black pants, grey shirt, white vest and red collar ribbon.

"Kyoya-senpai, where is Yuri?" asked Haruhi getting impatient. For the whole of yesterday and up till now, she has not yet caught a glimpse at the platinum haired girl. "Haruhi, I will you to be a little more patient," said Kyoya eyes not averting from his laptop.

Just when Kyoya finished, sound of heels clicking on the floor was heard approaching them. Haruhi looked for the source of the noise to find exactly what she was looking for. Yuri wore a black pencil skirt and black coat with dark blue shirt. Her hair was tied up nicely into a bun and her heels accentuated her long legs.

Haruhi was about to comment on how fine Yuri look in that formal dressing when Tamaki beat Haruhi to it, "Yuri! What are you doing dressing like… like... like…"

"Like an old hag?" suggested Yuri. Without much thinking Tamaki nodded and realized the mistake, "No! I don't mean it that way! I… I had such a wonderful costume prepared for my little girl and… and…" it was obvious that Tamaki was flabbergasted at what he saw.

"Hahaha, just kidding. Tamaki-senpai, I won't be hosting today. Who will be arranging and coordinating the event if all of us are hosting? Beside, I'm pretty glad that I'm not in the super expensive and overly-exaggerated costume you've prepared."

"You could buy a small country with all the money we're wasting," commented Haruhi.

Tamaki who would never agree with that argument quickly jumped into his defense, "What nonsense! That's not the Host Club way at all and you know it. Happiness is above any price tag. Besides, think of all exposure..."

Kyoya who was not planning to listen to Tamaki's rant butted in, "No, Haruhi is right. You have overshot the budget."

"Kyoya..."

"The use of the salon notwithstanding, you had a Victorian period style carriage shipped all the way from France. Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills."

Yuri teased Tamaki further said, "Perhaps Tamaki-senpai has the shopaholic syndrome that usually happens to girls…'

"Typical." Tamaki once again tried to defend himself. While listening, Haruhi caught the sight of an unattended guest. Sensing an opportunity, she headed over to the girl with long blonde hair, "Welcome. Can I get anything for you, maybe, something sweet?"

From the other side, Tamaki was oblivious while Yuri and Kyoya shared a knowing glance. Yuri observed the well-known heir to Grand Tonnere; she didn't like the suspicious air she put up and the way she stalked Haruhi. With the sudden appearance of Suoh Yuzuru which proved to be a great distraction to Tamaki, Yuri slipped away to make arrangements.

It was not long before she was distracted from a loud slap resounding in the main salon. She ran towards Kyoya and picked up his fallen spectacles from the polished floor.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You're an embarrassment to the Ohtori Family," he said with dripping venom. Kyoya remain expressionless as he wiped his spectacles and put it back on. When the older Ohtori left, Tamaki asked, "Kyoya, are you all right?"

"Your dad is so mean!" commented Hikaru.

"You should never ever hit someone who's wearing glasses," added Hani who ran completely out of topic.

"I don't think it's really about that," corrected Kaoru wondering if Hani is really that... blonde.

"Senpai, he wasn't upset with you because of the Host Club, was he?" asked Haruhi concerned.

Kyoya spoke after a short silence, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this."

Mori who remained silent as per usual saw the seething anger as Yuri glared at Yoshio who was speaking with Yuzuru. Yuri took Kyoya's hand and pulled him into the changing room without a word. "What are you doing? We have guests to entertain, let's go out."

"Sit down," commanded Yuri as she rummaged through some stuff in the changing room.

"We got no time to waste. Stop all this nonsense and go back to your responsibility this instance!" barked Kyoya raising his voice.

Yuri turned around and stared right into Kyoya. She walked over to him and pushed him on the couch. Despite being taller and stronger than Yuri, he was caught by surprise by Yuri's sudden assertiveness. When he was about to get up, Yuri straddle him and pushed his chest backwards so he could lean down. Suddenly, Kyoya could feel a piercing cold on his cheek where he was struck just minutes ago.

"I know you're pissed and that's why your other cheek is not swollen red yet for yelling at me like that. I know my responsibility as Ohtori Kyoya's perfect assistant; to finish her work on time and up to expectation but I am also responsible in my boss' well-being at all times especially during work hours. Do you want to entertain the guests with a palm ink on your face?" said Yuri not meeting Kyoya's eyes; she had been staring at Kyoya's cheek with light blush on her face.

After working so close with Yuri all this time, he could see the emotions swimming in her eyes without her doing anything. This time, he saw pain and sadness. _"From where?" _he thought. Deep down inside, he knew better than anybody the pain and sadness was for him, for the pain and embarrassment he was subjected too. He knew better than anybody the extent of Yuri's devotion to him. However, the most important part, how much he loves her, still remained unaware.

When he felt the weigh on his lap disappear, the ache left and Yuri held a mirror in front of him. "There, a little powder will cover up the red marks. Now we can go out," said Yuri turning away to head back to the main salon. Instinct decided to kick in that moment that got Kyoya leaping out of the coach and brought Yuri into his embrace before she could turn the knob.

Yuri was shocked by the sudden arms around her and the warmth at her back. It took a while before it dawned to her that her beloved senpai was hugging her. If you ask her had she ever felt lost and unable to react, she would have answered that this is the only time. As pure confusion and lost invaded Yuri's mind, Kyoya thought about how right it was to have this girl in his arms. He tightened his hug around her and buried his face into her neck allowing her scent to infiltrate his sense of smell. _"She smell like… like… like her…"_ thought Kyoya unable to pinpoint what she smell like but decided that its pleasant… and intoxicating.

It took him a while before he decided to let go, "Let's go, we have a lot to do." When the adrenaline subsided, Kyoya realized that no matter how much he cared for others, it couldn't be rivalled with how much he cared for Yuri and that he had never crave for such intimacy from any other; not even from Tamaki.

~break~

"_Why are so many rich parents problematic?"_ Yuri mused as she recalled Tamaki's grandmother's attitude towards the blonde. To add to her worry, the old Suoh ordered her grandson to escort that sneaky woman. "There must be something going on with this arrangement. Yuri, I want you to forget about whatever that is happening here and focus on the more important matter, do you understand," said Kyoya before sending her off to turn the table around.

"Yuri, you seemed to be worried over something," said Tachibana from the driver's seat.

"Ah, it's nothing Tachibana-san. Just little nervous I guess," said Yuri rubbing her neck. After being drive around by Tachibana, Honda and Aijima with Kyoya for so long, they've gotten acquainted quite well. During times when Kyoya asked anyone of them to fetch Yuri home, they would chat during the journey. Sometimes, they would give Yuri some guidance in handling their boss.

Now, Yuri has time to process the hug just now. For a second there, she felt save but soon worry and confusion washed over her. _"I shouldn't think too much, Kyoya… no, Ohtori-senpai just needed some comforting after the episode. Anyone at that point of time would suffice. Right?"_

~break~

Upon coming out of the meeting room, Yuri let out a silent breathe. She hurriedly took out her phone and dialled. When the call was picked up, she said excitedly, "They agreed! Agreement will be seal tomorrow afternoon!"

"Well done, Yuri but I have a bad news. Tamaki is officially engaged to Lady Eclair and the hosts club will be dissolved permanently after Ouran Fair."

"Impossible… the Host Club is like his family, there's no way…"

"Yuri, I want you to calm down. The agreement has not been sealed yet. I'll look into this matter. For now, I want you to do a few more things, do you get me?" ordered Kyoya as calmly as he could.

"Yes."

"Now, I want the…."

That night, Kyoya once again rendered sleepless as two people occupied his mind; Tamaki and Yuri.

Tamaki being his sudden decision and a decision that nobody has ever expected him to do. It was uncharacteristic of Tamaki to dissolve the host club, his treasure and Kyoya will get to the end of this matter to understand why even if he had to beat the crap out of Tamaki to do it.

Next was Yuri. He recalled back this afternoon's incident with Yuri and the heartfelt embrace between them. Why Yuri didn't pushed him away, or at least questioned him? Most importantly, why did he do it? As he rationalize his thoughts, he began to see the whole picture, as clear as crystal.

~break~

The next morning came soon; Yuri barely got any proper sleep last night after receiving the shocking news and pushing the thought of Kyoya hugging her aside. As she was preparing to go back to Ouran to finish what she started, Tsubaki knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey my princess, I'm leaving to work now. Are you alright?" he asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, tou-san," replied Yuri. Suddenly she was brought into a hug by her adopted father.

"Yuri, I know that you're strong and all but do remember that I'm not only your guardian but also a pillar that you can lean on anytime." Tsubaki pulled away from her and cupped her cheeks, "Trust me to catch you anytime when you fall, okay?"

Yuri gloomped Tsubaki taking him in surprise, "Thank you tou-san!"

~break~

Kyoya was beyond frustrated by a certain bitchy blonde by the name of Eclaire. No matter how much he prodded and sniffed (not like a dog!), he could not find out what she did to get Tamaki to give up the host club. Just when he was about to blow up, a familiar voice rang into his ears, "Ohtori-senpai, no use blowing off your head now. We'll find a way to make Tamaki-senpai stay sooner or later."

He turned around to find the comforting presence behind him. She patted his shoulder gently; he nodded as a sign of understanding. From one corner, a certain father caught sight of the silent exchange between those two.

~break~

Haruhi was flabbergasted when Kyoya told her that her debt was clear, by no other than her love… no… just rival. Yes, her rival cleared off her debt. From the conversation she had with Eclaire this morning, she realised that Eclaire intended in every means to cut off the connection between Tamaki and the host club, especially with her. That conversation left her fuming and the flames are still glaring at this moment.

She was sleepless yesterday night by the overwhelming emotions she felt. Upon Tamaki's sudden announcement, she felt like she went through a roller coaster ride, something that she's not quite fond of. After a whole night of digestion, she finally realised her feelings towards a certain blonde 'king'; she is not sure if it's mutual but to hell with it! She is not the type to give up without a fight. However so, the duty of being a host is still important, at the end of the day, the host club is important to Tamaki as it is important to her.

~break~

"… I'll be there in 10 minutes then, thank you!" said Yuri politely while offering a bright smile through the phone. She pocketed her phone and gave one last instruction before heading out, "Masaki-san, could you please replenish the salmon slices?"

"Ah yes, Yuri-san."

"Oh! I'm heading out for a while to run some errands. I have informed Ohtori-senpai that you'll be incharge of the F&B while I'm away so please take care of the guests," said Yuri.

"A-ah! No problem Yuri-san!" replied Masaki blushing at the appointment of such 'heavy' responsibility. Yuri excused herself to do a final check at the salon. Midway, she caught a glimpse at Ohtori Yoshio looking at her. She smiled a little and headed to his direction, "Good afternoon, Ohtori-sama."

"There's no need for such pleasantries since you're not working under me," said Yoshio eyes not leaving Yuri. She held up her head and returned his look, "I am working under the Ohtori family, considering that Ohtori-senpai is my boss."

"Then I shall advice you to not waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value like my son," said Yoshio. He was ready to walk away when Yuri muster up her courage to speak up for Kyoya, "You don't know anything about the Host Club or Ohtori-senpai. He works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. Not only that, he has been diligently working for his future as a successful businessman as well. Life is not just about business, money and profit; it's about true fulfilment in finding and giving happiness. You have no any right or so to say any of us are wasting our time, particularly Ohtori-senpai given that you have not even take notice of what he does everyday. Sir, did you know that he burns midnight oil even after completing all his academic work on improving his skills in business, managing the never ending plans and accounts of the host club and helping you in his own way. Open your eyes and pay a little more attention to him, perhaps then you can see that Ohtori-senpai is a son of more than you deserve."

With that, Yuri stalked off, surprisingly not fuming but lightened as she had did what she could to gain justice for the man.. _"yes, the man…"_ she cared for so deeply.

On the other hand, Yoshio was stunned by the girl's courage and straightforwardness.

"Tamaki mentioned to me about her a lot. She's also an honour student like Fujioka Haruhi," said Yoshio's friend and rival in the business world.

"Yes, I've heard of her from Kyoya… somehow, she is not just what I thought she would be."

"Huh?"

"Be careful Suoh, what you think is a tame kitten can be a fierce little cub too," warned Yoshio amusingly as he walked away.

~break~

He sat in the Third Music Room with the very girl that he claimed to be officially engaged too and his best friend's father. For the last time before he leaves this wonderful place for good, he took a good look at it. It's cold and lifeless without its usual occupants around. With that said, many memories were brought back into his mind. He chuckled at some of the memories, earning a weird glance from Eclaire. He just shook his head.

~break~

If you tell her that in the near future she will be riding on a carriage on her own to chase an airheaded, irritating, flamboyant, overly-optimistic, handsome, caring, sensitive and admirable idol of Ouran High School, she would laugh at your face and tell you that the chances are equivalent to none. However, at this moment, she is doing exactly that. The reasons? Only one: Suoh Tamaki is someone she doesn't want to lose, not now.

As she tried to balance herself on the fast moving carriage, she reflected back what happened earlier that landed her in this situation.

-flashback-

"… evidently, he's planning to return to France."

As soon as the words left Kyoya's lips, the hosts broke into frenzy, counting out the clear-minded Mori and calm Haruhi. Even then, both of their minds went into a panic state. What will they do?

The question came right in time because as soon as Kyoya put down his phone, they ran to the basement to get their car in order to stop a certain idiot from doing something that he most probably will regret for the rest of his freaking life.

A lot of them say that life doesn't come easy (for the smart one according to Kyoya's opinion), the Ohtori Private Police receive instruction from the head of the Ohtori family to ensure the hosts doesn't spoil the 'almighty' Lady Eclaire's plans. Kyoya scoffed at his father's oblivion; he wonder how 'almighty' would she be when he realized that she no longer be able to buy up his company. Just a while ago, Yuri called to confirm the agreement. However, she was ordered to do one last thing before she heads back to Ouran; it's a decision that Kyoya made after realization hit him hard last night.

Even if the Ohtori Private Police came in the way, the hosts are not to be defeated just like that. Mori and Hani went into battle mode as the Black Orion tried to stop the twins and Haruhi from boarding the very last transportation mode, the very expensive carriage that has yet been used. There is a very good reason why the carriage is put as the very last option because the fact that Hikaru got thrown out of the carriage spoke for itself.

-end of flashback-

"Tamaki!" shouted Haruhi when she saw a mop of blonde hair. Her called was not futile, he turned around to find his crush riding on the carriage, "Haruhi!"

At that moment, Eclaire had a feeling that Tamaki will not be following her to France after all.

~break~

All this life, Yuri loves bicycles but this is the first time she hate riding on a bike, with a high-heels. In. A. Skirt. She cursed the taxis and the busy lawyer under her breath. When she reached the law firm as instructed by Kyoya, the lawyer happened to be engaged, in his private activity, with his secretary, in the office. Thanks to Yuri's insistence, he agreed to help her with fees of twice the price. When she's done with the lawyer, she got kicked out to find that all taxis in town disappeared! If you wonder where's Tachibana, he's rushing to Kyoya's aid when Ajima called for an emergency. Little does he know that Ajima exaggerated the whole situation.

Despite all the pain and trouble, Yuri's heart was soaring in happiness. _"Kyoya-senpai gave up the ownership of the company back to his father after so much of hard work so it means he finally sees what is important to him! He finally realized that it's not Ohtori Group that he wanted; it's his father's acknowledgement! Plus, he made arrangement to set up a brand new company independently! What made him change his mind? If he had decided to give it back to his father, he would have made the arrangement beforehand. Could it be… if yesterday was not out of the need for comfort but… it could be! I have to take this chance to clarify with him!"_

With that resolution, Yuri cycled faster and took the shortcut through the park. As the sky was dark, she couldn't see a pair of couple walking out behind a bush. In the attempt to avoid the couple, she swerved into the pond ended up soaking wet and scratches on her limbs. Once she regained her sense of reality, she panicked. Hurriedly, she checked if the documents were ruined. "Thank Kami-sama it's still safe," she cried as she looked into her bag. Ignoring the pain and the sprain, she apologized to the couple and continued her hurried journey.

**A/N: Next chapter, FINALE! Will it be a happily ever after or will a pair of lovers be separated by goals differences?**


	18. Chp 17: The end is the beginning

**A/N: I decided to upload it one go! Last chapter! It's the last chapter! For the last time in this story… Enjoy! Oh, beware of extreme OCC and cheesiness. **

**Chapter 17**

When she reached the front gate, Tachibana was there waiting for her, "Yuri, what happened?"

"Ah its nothing! I just happen to fall into the pond. Tachibana-san, please hurry and send this to Ohtori-sama as planned!" said Yuri giving a document sealed in an envelope to Tachibana.

"Thank you very much, Yuri!" Tachibana ran into the school building. From the principal's office, Ohtori Yoshio was intrigued by her excitement contained within her despite her state of being as she limped her way to the courtyard. A while later, Tachibana came with the same envelope he saw. Yuzuru raised his eyebrows when he saw it. When they read the document, Yoshio flashed a smirk, "I'm sorry that we've caused you concern. It looks as though Grand Tonnerre will not be purchasing my company after all. An unexpected banker turned up. They bought the company before Tonnerre had a chance. And the banker said he would turn in all the management rights over to me."

"That was a bold move," commented Yuzuru, "which funds manager was it?"

"A student investor called K.O. He cleverly left his name out of the deal, but it didn't take me long to figure it out that K.O. is Kyoya Ohtori. The new banker was none other than my own son. That explains how his pretty assistant got her hands onto this document."

"At least, we know we don't have to worry about the future. I thought I knew how brilliant Kyoya was but it seems he's even smarter than I thought. Apparently, he has a good eye on judging people too."

"Maybe so, but I think your son is the one who's truly amazing. I am responsible for the entirety for Kyoya's education. I always knew he would surpass his older brothers some day. However, I must say I'm shocked. While I can imagine Kyoya taking over a company, I never dreamed he would turn around and give it right back to its original owner. As Kyoya grew up, I was constantly dangling the Ohtori family company in front of his face, torturing him with something he could not have. Now, not only has he taken it out from under me by force but he's basically told me he doesn't want it and thrown it back in my face. Do you understand what that means?  
>It means he's finally found it. He's found something that has even greater value to him, and that's probably thanks to Tamaki."<p>

"Ah… but I think the pretty girl play a very big role in this too. I can see the way he sneaked glances at her yesterday… it was the same as the way you looked at your wife, my friend. Though our company sometimes caused us to compete, I think we'll get along just fine from now on."

"Agreed. I think we can get along famously, just like our two sons do. Speaking of glances, Tamaki obviously adore the famous honour student, Fujioka Haruhi, isn't it? But he is much denser compare to you."

"Ahahaha…. Sadly, that's one thing that he did not inherit from me." Both friends broke into laughter.

~break~

Yuri broke into running when the fireworks was released; the fair is ending and she needed to see Kyoya badly. Smile, brighter every second never left her face as she was closing to the courtyard. Despite the constant reminder to herself to not keep her hope high, she couldn't help but to feel that her feelings will be reciprocated. Ignoring the pain in her ankle and the uncomfortable wet clothes she was in, she ran… and ran … and ran…

However, the sight that greeted her was not the one that she was hoping for. Right in front of her eyes was Kyoya, dancing with Haruhi. She would never miss the look in his eyes, the unrestrained pure joy and happiness. She stopped before anyone of the hosts could see her. _"How can I forget? At the end of the day, he did it because it was for Haruhi."_ Tears streamed down her face; hastily, she turned around and limped away, _"Why am I so stupid? Didn't he make it clear to me already? And yet I still keep my hopes up and hold onto those stupid thoughts. Haruhi was clearly a better choice; she's smarter, prettier, more intellectual… I really shouldn't have…"_

Kyoya decided that he's done teasing his best friend and when he was about to pass Haruhi over, a mop of platinum caught his eyes. He turned to the direction to find his interest limping away. Immediately, he passed Haruhi to Tamaki before racing to Yuri.

"Yuri!" a voice called out to her and she knew who it was. She spun around without thinking twice and not surprisingly, Kyoya was shock to see the state she was in. He picked up his pace to catch up with Yuri who seemed to try to run away.

"Yuri, wait!" said Kyoya holding onto her arms.

"Leave me alone!" said Yuri turning away to avoid Kyoya looking at her face.

"No! What happened? Why are you all injured and wet?" asked Kyoya worriedly. His imagination decided to activate itself as many different scenario formed in his head. Regret kicked in as he should not have leave Yuri alone in the law firm to come back to Ouran herself.

"It's none of your business. You've got what you wanted and there's no other use for me to be here," said Yuri refusing to look at Kyoya.

"Yuri! Look at me, tell me what happened?" asked Kyoya this time more assertive as he held onto both of Yuri's arms to make her face him. _"She cried…no, she's crying... whoever made her cry will pay, ten folds."_

"It's nothing alright… now let me go home, please," begged Yuri turning her head away, refusing to meet Kyoya's eyes.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine, you want to know what happened? I'll tell you! I reached the law firm and did as you told only to come out to find my only means of transportation to get the document to your father on time gone! I forcefully bought a bike from a kid and sped all the way here. In order to make it in time, I took the shortcut and got into the accident that involved me falling into a bloody pond. I delivered the document safe and sound and arrived here to find you happily reunited with the love of your life. Happy?" asked Yuri eyes boring into Kyoya's skull.

Now, Kyoya got the picture! _"She thought…"_ Kyoya pulled her onto him and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Since you've explained, now it's my turn. I have not gotten what I wanted after all the hardwork since the person of my desire is running away from me." Yuri gasped at his statement.

"Yes, you silly girl, Haruhi is not the love of my life because she's not the person I'm holding as tight as possible right now. I'm sorry for my carelessness for not ordering Tachibana back to your side thus bringing you so much pain; I'll make proper amendments for it."

Yuri was stunned by Kyoya. She looked up to find Kyoya staring back at her with his grey eyes. They were not the cold one, not is it layered by wall; instead, they showed her what he really felt at that very moment. That unrestrained pure happiness was for her!

"I'm sorry for realizing it so late. What I wanted was not what I've been chasing for and I nearly let you slipped out of my grasp. I stayed up the while night yesterday and thought about it. Yuri," said Kyoya pulling her away so that they could meet each other's eyes, "The reason why I gave up Ohtori Group is so that I can pursue what I really wanted; happiness in the form of Shirayuri Anderson."

"But your family… you said… I'm just an assistant…," stuttered Yuri not knowing where to start. This time, she will make sure it's not a false alarm.

"My family have no right to dictate what I do or who I want. I was wrong when I said that you were only an assistant and also during all those time when I held myself back from showing my affection for you. From the beginning of your existence in my life, you've always been more than just an assistant. It was just that I was too prideful and egoistic to admit it. Would you forgive me and give me another chance to prove my worthy of you?"

Yuri stared at him as if her soul abandoned her body. Kyoya returned her stare patiently waiting for her answer. Yuri could not be sure whether she could afford to risk it with Kyoya but at this point of time, she has no doubt about Kyoya's sincerity.

"I…" losing the touch with words, Yuri fell back into Kyoya's arms to voice her decision. Her gesture was return with the warm tight hug from Kyoya. He gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and buried his head into hers.

"Kyoya-senpai…"

"Kyoya, Yuri. Just Kyoya," whispered Kyoya dangerously close to Yuri's ears sending her blushing like a red tomato.

"I can't stand it anymore!" yelled a voice from the back of a bush. Both the newfound lover turned to the source to find a certain blonde 'king' wailing, "I would not allow my daughter to date the Shadow King! Kyoya get your hands away from my daughter!"

"I thought he is over the whole family thing since he is dating Haruhi," commented Kaoru appearing beside Tamaki.

"Tono, if Yuri is still your daughter, it means that Haruhi is still your daughter, it means that you, a father is dating his very own daughter. Isn't this called incest?" said Hikaru appearing at the other side of Tamaki. That statement got Tamaki to stop his ranting and stoned. In just a gush of wind, the great host king fell onto the ground like a fallen statue.

"Some people never change, huh?" commented Haruhi deadpanned.

"Kyoya, is Haruhi dating Tamaki-senpai?" asked Yuri puzzled by the sudden changes.

"Ah yes, Haruhi happened to be the knight who rescued the damsel in distress by the name of Suoh Tamaki. I'll fill you up with the details later," said Kyoya not letting Yuri go.

"Takashi! Kyo-chan looks like a protective mother bear, doesn't he?" asked Hani bouncing happily on Mori's shoulder. "Ah."

That earned a giggle from Yuri. Haruhi stood up from poking Tamaki and walked to Yuri, "Seems to me you've got your happy ending."

Yuri laughed and replied, "You've not half bad yourself," and pointed at the still stoned Tamaki. They both exchanged knowing glances and stared up into the starry sky. _"This is another beginning for a whole new level of adventure."_

**THE END!**

**A/N: Thank you for your support for the entire series! **


	19. AN : Hi everyone!

A/N : Hi guys! Thank you for the wonderful review! Sorry that I have been on a hiatus for so long without any prior notice . I'm so glad that you guys liked it! The follows, favourites and review are very, very motivating!

I'm working on a sequel but this time it would not follow the storyline as this fanfic is based on the anime (I was hoping that a season 2 would come out but I guess it's just me and my wishes T.T). I would like to know what you guys think about this!


End file.
